Tum Yaad Aate Ho Mujhe
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Time is supposed to heal wounds. But it seems…. as though all it does is make me MISS you even more each day that YOU are gone. I can no longer SEE you with my eyes…..TOUCH you with my hands…. But I will FEEL you in my heart…. Forever….
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks, again… I am here…. after a long break. Some of the readers demanded for an **_Abhijeet sir centric_** …. This is my attempt remembering them. Hope you will enjoy.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **A cloudy evening….. 5:45 pm**

 **An Old Single-Storied Building**

He crouched haphazardly on dusty cold floor supporting a dirty faded wall…. silently… holding some old yellowish crumpled papers near his chest.

It seemed the figure turned into a statue in that posture…. Motionless…. May be out of senses also.

His ever expressive eyes were blank… starring to an unknown point towards the semi-dark ceiling, as the room had no electricity connection…. it was hardly lighted by road side lamp post's peeping hazy yellow rays in this early evening.

His facial expression was not clearly seen. But the sound of his irregular breathing was indicating the storm inside his heart.

Suddenly tearing the silent solitarity…. His mobile started ringing. But the owner didn't pay any attention and the sound stopped. He stayed like before. After sometimes, ringing started again …. With an unknown smirk he pulled out the tiny gadget from his pant pocket. Smiled ruefully looking the caller id, he switched it off.

The morning incident again flashed before his eyes…. Again that unbearable pain started overpowering his mind.

..

..

..

..

 **Same day, in the morning…. 9:30 am**

 **Mumbai High Court**

It was a fresh sunny morning in the city of Mumbai.

A black colored prison van entered escorted by some police jeeps back & forth in Mumbai high court premises.

A group of media persons waited here and there for a long…. Started concentrated near the prison van with their questionnaires to fulfill their duty.

The tight police protection in the court area…. Was indicating some serious matter… about any dangerous criminal inside the van.

The passenger door of prison van got open and a short-heighted young formal dressed fair l'll fatty figure jumped outside with attitude.

Media persons immediately rushed towards him…. **Sir, sir…. sunne me aa raha hain… iss khatarnak mujrim joh gari ke andar baytha hain, uska saza confirm karne ke liye CID bahat koshish kar raha hain…. jab ki iski Maa ko kehna hain… yeh joh bhi kiya hain, apne parivar ke upar kiye gaye attyacharon ka badla lene ke liye kiya hain. Aur kuch had tak desh ke aam janta aur opposition party ka bhi support ise mil raha hain.**

The young guy initially kept mum and forcefully made a short space grappling with crowed along with some other police personals to take the accused man inside court lockup.

 **Aaj court ka final hearing date hain. Janta ka pressure, political pressure yeh sab najar rakhte hue CID aaj kya saboot pesh karne wale hain iske khilaf…. Kya aap hume bata sakte hain kuch is bare me?** Gathering of pertinacious media really created a big chaos there.

Though the young guy was earlier warned by his senior about this media attack…. Though he was mentally prepared…. yet facing the actual situation, internally he was feeling helpless and was praying for a quick arrival of his respected senior there.

Reporters were continuously attacking him with their nonstop quarries. Seeing situation was going from his hand…. The young guy started slowly…. **Dekhiye… please aap log thora shant ho jaiye. Aap sab please….** His nervous fumbling stopped with a car horn which entered with a high speed in the premises and stopped beside the prison van with a loud screech.

Automatically media's attention changed.

Newly arrived car's passenger door opened and a super handsome middle aged tanned figure came out wearing a pair of heavy boots, faded blue jean, black full sleeve shirt with a still colored coat accompanied by his colleague who also got down at the same time by opening driving side door.

Media surrounded young guy felt a great relief at once in his heart looking the coat-man and literally ran towards him making a so much bechara gesture…. **sir, please bacha lijiye. Yeh media wale, baap re!** He swung his hands in air…. **kya chiz hain… sawal pe sawal… mera toh pashina chut gaya….** he made face while adjusting his specs rightly over his nose which resulted a disappointed node from his senior.

Young guy turned at his another colleague who also was his senior…. **Freddie sir, is journalists ko aur koi kaam nehi kya… saans lene ka bhi fursat nehi de raha tha, sawal kiye ja raha hain!**

Freddie chuckled…. **Pankaj, tumhari zindegi CID me abhi suru hui hain. Abhi tum dekhe hi kya ho!**

Pankaj roared under his teeth: **sir, main CID me aaya hoon char saal hone ja raha hain… aap mujhe…** but cut by his coat-worn strict senior…. **Pankaj, muh banana bandh karo aur chup chap khara raho. Aab ek bhi awaz nikle tumhare muh se, gari ke dikki me dal dunga!**

Media persons stopped for a moment looking the newcomer… but they gained back within a minute and rushed with…. **Aare dekho dekho, senior inspector Abhijeet aa gaye. Chalo chalo….**

The newcomer named Abhijeet gave a teasing smile to Pankaj & patiently stood at his place…. started to reply media-men's quarry.

Media: **sir, hum sab jaise jante hain…. is mujrim ke khilaf gawahi dene ke liye police witnesses ke upar kafi pressure dala hain…. jab ki sunne me aa raha hain, kuch witness adalat ke samne muh kholne se saaf mana kar chuke hain humanitarian ground pe.**

Abhijeet first rubbed his corner of lips in his signature style and started professionally… **aap log sirf aur sirf is admi ke bare me soch rahe hain. Apke dilon me sirf is admi ke liye humdardi hain jisne kaii sare masoomon ki hattya kar chuka hain bina wajah.**

Media: **lekin sir, iske khilaf se jada awaz toh iske liye hi desh me uth raha hain.**

Abhijeet: **toh phir unn kaii sare begunah logo ka kya kasoor tha, jinhone bewajah iske hathon apna jaan gawaye hain? Unn tamam paribaron ka kya, jise is ek insaan ke wajah se is duniya se apna naam-o-nishan mitana parah puri tarha se… humesha ke liye?**

Media: **iski Maa ka kehna hain, isne joh bhi kiya… apne family ke upar hue torture ka badla lene ke liye kiya hain.**

Abhijeet: **badla lene ka matlab yeh nehi, koi qanoon ko apne hathon me le lega. Agar ise ladhna hi tha toh yeh humare paas aa sakta tha. Legal procedure ke zariye bhi yeh apna badla le sakta tha. Lekin kuch gine-chune apradhi ko sabak sikhane ke liye unke family, unke zindegi se jure hue tamam aam log…. Unsab ka berahemi se qatal karna kahan ki insaaf hain? Unn nirdosh chote chote bachho ka kya galati tha ke unhe bhi yeh maut ka ghat utar diya? Uss buzurgon ka kya dosh tha…. burahpe me aise dardnak maut unhe mila?**

Media stopped listening the strong determined voice of senior inspector Abhijeet.

Abhijeet continued…. **aap sab is admi ke bare me hi sirf soch rahe hain. Hum yeh nehi kehte, iske parivar ke sath joh attyachar hua, woh galat nehi. Woh bahat galat hua hain. Lekin uske badle me aisa mass killing, aise itne sare nirdosh logo ki hattya karna bhi aur jada bada crime hain. Hum kisi bhi haal pe ise chut nehi de sakte. Hum apni taraf se puri koshish kar rahe hain… baki ka toh aab adalat hi tay karega.**

Media: **sunne me aaya hain, local police se yeh case CID khud ke interest pe apne pass forward karwaya hain.**

Abhijeet: **yeh case humare pass emergency ke taur pe forward hua hain higher authority se. Isme kisi ka apna interest ka koi gunjaish nehi ho sakta.**

Media: **police iss suspect ke liye kuch soch rahe kya insaaniyat ke khatir?**

Abhijeet smirked…. **Har apradhi ka apradh ke piche koi na koi wajah zaroor hota hain. Aise me toh sab ko hi insaaniyat ke nate maafi milna chahiye! Kuch chand logo ko sabak shikhane ke liye unse zure hue har ek log, unke gharwalo ka aise berahemi se murder kya aap sab bhi support karten hain is case me? Phir is mujrim me aur humme farak kya rahe jayega!**

Suddenly an old lady came there running from anywhere like a missile, penetrating the constable cordon and media gatherings…. And directly clutched Abhijeet's collar tightly as much as her old hands could…. **Tu khoon karega mere bete ka? Himaat kaise ho raha tera?** She screamed loudly and slapped his left cheek with full rage and pushed him violently which resulted a sudden misbalancing of the tough inspector.

* * *

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**artanish:** it's really nice meeting you dear after soooo many days. I hope you will be with this story with this same interest till the end :)

 **lightmoondelight:** thank you beta. Ummid hain ending tak apko yeh nice hi lagega :)

 **salja:** hay dear, how r u my friend? Doing well nah? Thank you for your time :)

 **Guest:** yeh is site ka problem hain ji. Har do din me kuch na kuch problem hota hi rehta hain idhar :( What can you do? It's ok. Thank you

 **A.S Anjaana:** aare, l'll frnd! I'm so happy dear seeing you here. No beta, i'll not add Daya sir & Tarika. A l'll shadow of Daya sir may be you can get in future… but I am not in a mood to include Tarika here. I am trying to decorate our love's situation in a different way

 **laiba ejaz:** first of all, firse apko fb section me dekhke mujhe bahat achha lag raha hain. Achha, aap Daya sir ki deewani? Very nice. Atleast apko plot toh achha laga, jaanke mujhe bahat khushi hui. Lekin it's not a Duo story dear. Kahan yaar, problem kabhi khatam nehi hoga :( aab next week hi sab mushibat se chutkara milega. Lekin main bahat jada bore ho rahi thi. Toh socha, chalo ek naya story start kar hi deti hoon. Zaroorat padhe toh ek chota sa break le lungi bich me. Aise kiun keh rahe ho aap! Apko kya hoga? I believe aap humesha sahi salamat rahenge. U also TC dear. Thank you for your fb.

 **Guest:** ha haa haa… itna strict Tarika ko na pasand karne wale ho aap! I am not going to disclose anything more. Plz read it. I hope, you will like to stick to it…. Hoping for your further fb… whatever it may be… negative… positive…. Anything. Would you plz like to mention your name? It will be more helpful for me to identify you easily. Thank you

 **km-fan:** haan yaar, aab kya hoga! ;) chalo, dekhte hain… aage kya hota hain? :)

 **Bossnbear:** achha yeh apka bhi requirement tha? Hope you will like to read it further. Thank you

 **DNA Madam:** ai bar bhule gele…. Mmm… ki r korbo! Kichui na :P ha ha haa haa!

 **priya** : thank you

 **abhijeeteye:** thank you dear for your time

 **Guest:** haan ji, site bahat disturb kar raha tha. I know. Its ok & thank you

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** no darl, it's not a tragic plot. Don't worry. You know nah, base of this plot…. I hope you can guess…Then? Tragic end aap yah apki nayi dost hone diye ho? Hmm hmmm? [Mujhe pata chal gaya. Aap toh mujhe bataye hi nehi… hamfff…. Neyi dost mil kya gayi, aap toh mujhe hi bhul gaye :( ] Dono ne mil ke mera toh dimag hi kha dale ho…. phir! Chalo… exam ke baad phir updt karungi yaar. Tab ke liye lammmmba chutti pe ja rahi hoon :) Love yaaa…

 **luv duo nd purvi:** haan ji… thappad :( hoping for your further fb

 **love purvi:** thank you for your time ji

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** happpppy to talk to you beta, after so many days :) how r u my dear? All ok nah? :) I gave your recipe to my friend… she made it….  & it was soooo yummyyyy…. Still licking my fingers ;) thank you sooo much. Love yaaa…. TC

 **Shubhangi:** yaad hain ji mujhe… non-account holder dost mere gine-chune hi kuch hain… main apko kayse bhul sakti hoon! After all we r proud Adityans :) good to meet you again. :) haan yaar, mujhe bhi bahat gussa aa raha. Yeh kya baat hui, sidha collar pakhad li… aur toh aur thappad! Thank you dear, for your time… stay tuned

 **akaash:** thank you

 **masooma:** thank you dear

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Not only Abhijeet but the whole media present there, Pankaj & Freddie and other force men also turned dumbstruck with this sudden attack.

Though Abhijeet felt highly embarrassed yet he quickly overcame his senses.

Media also gained back their perception, identified that lady as the accused's mother and started live telecast of that spicy news!

A great hustle bustle started within a second in high court premises.

Freddie and Pankaj tried to drag their senior from the spot in a safe place, but…. The rock hard man was The Senior Inspector Abhijeet…. Denied his fellow men rigidly and wanted to tackle that lady by himself.

But as there were no lady cops in court area, it created a big trouble for police to touch her…. To prevent her from further attacking.

Media already surrounded her… **Maa ji, aap kya jante hain inspector Abhijeet ke bare me? Aap unpe aisa iljaam kis liye laga rahe hain? Aap ke paas kya sabut hain?** They were continuously shot their questions.

From the restless eyes of that lady anyone could tell about her, either she was not in her senses…. Or she was not sound mentally.

Pankaj and Freddie were trying hard to handle media persons with the help of local police…. Side by side the news of emergency requirement of lady cops was already forwarded to control room and CID bureau.

Abhijeet, ignoring TV cameras and forwarded mikes tried to be close the puzzled old lady.

Abhijeet softly: **Maa ji…. Please aap idhar aaiyen.** He made a short vacant space between the crowed forcefully.

That old Lady silently followed him with down head.

Media…. Who still were trying to get their Breaking News…. Paused seeing the famous fiery glare of the senior inspector.

Abhijeet forwarded a bottle of water to her and asked in concern…. **Maa ji!** as he also could remember her as accused's mother.

Suddenly left all the present people dumbfounded with astonishment, she again slapped hard Abhijeet with a piercing shout…. **Tu paapi… mere bete ko khoon karne ka sajish kar raha tu? Tujhe kabhi maafi nehi milega… mere bete ko phanshi dene ka bahat shaukh hain na tujhe?**

Unknowingly an **Aain!** came from Abhijeet's mouth…. He touched his cheek confusingly. For a moment the painful body language of the old lady cut him from present scenario…. Her teary eyes, trembling voice, helpless looks…. Made him remind his own Mother, whom he lost years ago for his own fault!

Freddie looked at Abhijeet and easily got the mental termoly running in his senior's mind.

He tried to take the situation in his own hand, while Pankaj turned into a confused silent spectator.

Freddie grabbed the lady's hands softly… **Maa ji, please aap shant ho jaiye. Dekhiye, aap bewajah aise kisi pe kayse iljaam laga sakte hain? Sir toh bas chanbin kar rahe hain, saza toh judge saab denge nah? Aur apke bete ne joh kiya…. Sayad hi wo phanshi se bach payega! Aap… aap samajhne ki koshish kijiye Maa ji….**

Old lady tried to push him also, but Freddie managed well… not creating any further scene.

Meantime inspector Shreya from CID along with some lady constables reached there in emergency basis and rushed towards the gathering.

Giving a positive node to her Freddie sir she started trying to prevent the situation became more awkward…. Some lady constables cordoned the old lady pushing TV cameras at a distance.

Shreya looked at Abhijeet's serious face from her corner of eyes and whispered in Freddie's ears…. **Hum kuch nehi kar sakte sir. ACP sir shakht mana kiye hain, inpe hath daalne se. Upar se strict order aaya hain, election aane ko hain…. police kuch bhi step lega toh opposition pura fayda uthayega.**

Freddie gritted in rash **…. Matlab humare officer ka beizzati hote jayega duniya ke samne. Aur hum hath pe hath darh ke iss buriyah aurat ki tamasha dekhte jayenge! Ek criminal ka karnama sensitive issue ban gaya, lekin hum police walon ka izzat toh politician ke liye khel hain… kabhi bhi daon pe laga dete hain! Election… huhhh!**

Shreya shrugged helplessly.

Freddie better thought to support his one of the most respected seniors…. His Abhijeet sir.

 **Sir!** He called softly which brought back Abhijeet to present scenario.

Freddie insisted him in low tone…. **sir, chaliye aap ihan se. Apko pahele hi kaha tha, yeh budhi aurat sadme me pagal ho gayi hain. Kuch bhi bole ja rahi hain. Aap… aap please ihan se chaliye. Yeh… yeh sawal-zawab baad me dekha jayega. Shreya sambhal legi idhar.**

Abhijeet gave him only a positive node in reply…. Pankaj with some local police got busy to clear media rush from their path.

The old lady again roared like an injured tigress from behind…. **Kayar hain tu.**

Abhijeet's feet stopped.

The old lady was in her flow…. **Ek Maa ka sawal ka zawab** **nehi tere pass. Tu kayar hain….. suna tune?** Looking the crowed…. **Kya soch rahe ho tum log….** **Mujhe sadma laga? Main pagal hoon!**

The whole area dipped in pin-drop silence with this unexpected situation….. Only running vehicles of outside road was creating noise.

She started laughing hysterically. **Nehi nehi…. ek jita-jata lash ko kya sadma lagega?** She pointed her index finger towards Abhijeet's silent figure…. **Kya bol raha tha tu? Qanoon ke pass aana chahiye tha mere bete ko? Sahi kaha** **tu. Jab riswat dene se mana karne ke liye chori ke jhute iljaam me phasan kar mere bete ko uske office se nikal diya gaya…. jab uske uss paapi Boss log har do din baad humare ghar aa ke uska dhajjiyan udhata tha…. jab meri bahu ko us darindo ne bazaru aurat keh kar gaya…. woh bechari apmaan na sehte hue khudkusi kar li…. Tab kahan tha re tera yeh do take ki qanoon? Qanoon dikha raha mujhe tu… haan?**

She freed herself with a jerk from Shreya's strong grip who was in complete stunned phase, and stood before Abhijeet…. **Bahat bari bari baten kar raha tha na tu, police ke pass jana chahiye tha hume. Jab mere pati ko un darindo ne gari se udha ke accident ka naam de diya, tab kahan tha tera yeh qanoon? Jab mera pota bin ilaj ke do din ke bukhar se apna dadi aur baap ko chor ke chala gaya…. tab kahan tha tera yeh bari bari baten…. Kahan tha yeh sab police-wolice?**

Shreya noticed her elder brother-like senior's frequently changing face color and overcoming her own bewilderedness, she forcefully pulled the old lady back, pretending not being so tough…. **Maa ji, dekhiye bahat jada bol liye aap. Aap ka koi hak nehi humare sir se aise bat karne ka. Hum apke umar ka lihaj kar rahe hain, iska matlab yeh nehi aap kuch bhi bake jayenge. Aap kehna kya chahte hain…. Koi ek police chauki ko victim ne kharid liya tha toh badle me apke bete ne pure office staffs aur sabhi ke gharwalo ko bhi mar dega! Yeh insaaf hain apke najar main!** She turned really harsh this time.

The old lady shouted at the top of her voice…. **tu kya samajhke rakhi hain laundiya apne aap ko? Tujhe kabhi sunna parah khule aam ke tu ek bazaru aurat hain?**

Shreya's grip automatically loosened and her pretty face turned bloodless white!

All the present living bodies… from the cops to media men… stunned with the comments of her!

Old lady pushed Shreya…. **Meri bahu bhi teri umar ki thi. Pure mahalle ke samne use uss rakshason ne gali de ke gayi…. Kichar uchalke gaya uspe.** Her shouting voice shook badly this time….. **Tu kya jane ek Maa ka dard** **kya hota hain? Maine jhela.** She cried out loudly in utter misery… **meri beti jaisi bahu ki maut ka dard…. Mere pati ka hume chor jana… mere aklauta pota ka mout.**

She again turned towards Abhijeet, wiping her tears harshly, who was in utter shock state…. **Tujhe bahat shaukh hain nah mere bete ko phanshi pe charhane ka? Sabot dhund raha hain nah tu? Charha…. Charha…. Lekin ek baat yaad rakhna…. Haay lagega tujhe ek Maa ki. Bad-dua deti hoon main tujhe…. Tu apni Maa ko akhri waqt pe nehi dekh payega. Woh tere liye tadhpa ke mar jayegi, lekin tu kuch nehi kar payega…. Yeh ek Maa ka bad-dua hain. Tu kalank hain apni Maa ki. Apni Maa ki maut ka jimedar tu khud hoga….** **Dekh lena. Ek Maa se akhri sahara…. Mere bete chinne ka saza tujhe zaroor milega.**

That was enough for Freddie. He stepped forwarded and ordered in strong voice to Shreya to take the lady immediately far from them as without it he himself wanted to take the charge of dragging her from that place.

Shreya at once hold her hand tightly as she also feeling the whole matter too much suffocating…. And with the help of other lady constables took her to police jeep…. media rushed behind them to capture that front page photo!

The old lady was continuously struggling and shouting in the whole way towards jeep…. Sometimes supporting her own son who was the prime suspect of the mass killing case, sometimes her target was Abhijeet, whom she cursed at random.

Without giving any more single chance to hungry media…. Freddie just dragged forcefully the silent stiff Abhijeet into court building, inside the public prosecutor's room and made him settled there.

..

..

..

..

Pankaj opened his mouth lastly…. **Pagal ho gayi hain sach me woh budhi aurat. Kahan ki bharas kahan nikal rahi hain! Dimag sadme me sach me khishak gayi hain uski! Kabhi Abhijeet sir toh kabhi Shreya!**

Freddie scolded him in chewing way… **jab kuch politicians apne swarth ke liye aise kisi ki zindegi ujarne ka khatarnak khel khel sakta hain, jab qanoon ke rakhwala police hi payson ke aage bik jata hain…. jab aam janta ka rakshak hi bhakshak ban jata hain…. ek Maa kayse itna sab paap apne ankhon ke samne dekh kar mansik santulan abhi bhi sambhal sakti hain?**

Pankaj in unbelievable tone…. **lekin sir, isme humare Abhijeet sir ka kya kasoor?**

Freddie glanced for once to the closed antechamber of Public Prosecutor's cabin, where he settled Abhijeet before a minute… **kisi ka bhi koi galati nehi Pankaj. Na humare Sir ka, na hi us budhi aurat ki. Jin opposition wale unke dard ka aise bewajah fayda utha raha hain election me kamiyaab hone ka ghinona chakkar me…. Kasoor unka hi hain. Woh Maa ji ka toh pata bhi nehi, woh kya bol rahe hain aur kise bol rahe hain? Zindegi unse sab kuch toh chin liya. Aab jab woh dekh rahe hain, aise scene create karne se sayad unke khooni bete ko desh ke janta ka hamdardi mil sakta…. Sayad wo bacha sakte apne bete ko maut ki saza se, tab hi wo aisa kar rahe hain…. aur joh log apne swarth ke liye unhe aisi jhuti asha de ke rakhe hain…. maza loot rahe woh!**

Pankaj looked at Freddie's painful gloomy face with perplexed expression.

 **Lekin humesha humare Abhijeet sir hi kiun? Woh toh kabhi kisi ka koi bura nehi chaha. Phir bhi unke sath hi aisa hadsa kiun hota hain barbar? Aaj se athra saal pahele unpe woh zanlewa hamla, unka permanent memory loss, phir Maa ji ka dehant uss gham me…. jis halat pe unka koi control nehi tha, aaj bhi sir khud ko uske liye doshi maante hain…. aaj itne salon baad wohi sab yaaden…. Unke samne… phir se!** Freddie thought all in his mind looking at the bright sky from window…. May be asking to Almighty….

* * *

 ** _Sorry readers, next update will come a l'll late… due to some of my personal engagements. I'll be back in next week… Monday pakka :)_**

Please review after reading….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest:** sry ji, I was busy with something very important. Thank you for your time

 **Guest:** yah, I can understand. Thank you for sharing your view. I didn't mind :)

 **R:** thank you ji for giving me this time :) Stay tuned

 **masooma:** thank you ji

 **akaash:** thank you

 **km-fan:** thank u dear & stay tuned. TC

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** first toh, a biggy thank you my darl :) for this so long fb. I always love Freddy sir next to Duo. He is a so pure hearted person and next to ACP sir, he shares the strongest bonding with our beloved Duo. So, I have just added him. :) & Shreya… ha haa ha darl, you know well I never have any special liking for this lady :P I thought first to add Purvi… but earlier in some other story (Phir Milenge) I gave her an important role … so this time think about some taste change ;) & now, it's the limit! U know nah… I'm not a Hindi speaking person. Phir bhi, I am well in Hindi! It's so embarrassing yaar! Woh bhi high level ki! OML! Yaar, apko samajhme nehi aaya toh aap PM me puch sakte the nah? I can explain you. Aap meri is tuti-futi Hindi se padheshan ho rahe ho! Yaar, don't make me highly embarrass nah :O

 **luv duo nd purvi:** whole story is this type of sad sad flavored ji :(

 **love purvi:** thank you for your fb

 **Guest:** ha ha… aap bhi! My first choice also was Purvi ;)

 **artanish:** its ok ji.. Study nd career should be the first priority :) yah I am preparing this field only, for Abhijeet sir… in this updt, you can get Abhijeet sir's view a bit…. With other many more things. I am trying to bring him in upcoming chapters in full fledge

 **priya:** thank you

 **AS Anjaana:** without Tarika, you r happy! :P Aain! Abhijeet-Freddie bonding is better than Duo! I never heard this type of compliment earlier, l'll frnd… really :) lekin in donoka bonding dekhne ko milta hi kahan aaj kal :( aur phir kabhi kabhi unke jariye joh stress relief dikhane ka koshish karte hain FWP wale, stupid sa lagta hain :( Freddie sir utna bhi silly person toh hain nehi :( Chalo beta, thank you for your fb :)

 **lightmoondelight:** beta, is story me Daya sir nehi hain. Unhe main mission me bheji hoon :P Abhijeet sir ko akele hi sab handle karna hoga aab ;)

 **salja:** thank you my friend :)

 **kanchan:** wooo…. Itni tariff :D I'm blushing :P thank you ji. Hope your expectations will be fulfilled

 **DnAfan:** aare doctor saheba, bade dino baad :) really its very nice to see you again :) sry kiun yaar, main bhi bahat busy thi kuch din pahele…. Apki last story main bhi kahan on time padhi thi? :( Yahi kuch 2-3 din pahele hi toh padhi hoon woh OS… its wonderful dear. Thank you for liking this concept :)

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** achha… Where r u find it hurting beta? In Abhijeet sir's portion yah phir that old lady's? Haan beta, main bhi fitam fit :D love yaa… khayal rakhna apna..

 **abhijeeteye:** ok… I will think about your proposal. Aur Daya sir… dear, I don't wanna add Daya sir here. Its Abhijeet sir's turn, to tackle the matter by his own. It's the plot's demand… I can't help it. Hope u'll not mind. Thank you

 **bossnbear:** thank you ji :)

 **Shubhangi:** sure ji, you obviously can call me 'Di'…. No issue. :)  & thank you for liking Freddie sir's role. Yah he is one of my fabs also…. Next to Duo :) your long fb… really encouraging. Plz dear…. aab aisa bhi nhi, Abhijeet sir centric story isse pahele bhi kaii sare awesome writers ne likhe hain… main toh mamuli sa ek banda hoon… meri maximum projects ki tarha yeh try bhi, kisi real life se hi inspired hain :)

 **cid fanfic:** you penname is really nice. Thank you for your time… hoping for your further valuable fb

 **DSP1:** nice to see you again bhai :) thank you

 **laiba ejaz:** no issue, its ok. As a writer, I'm well acquainted with this type of zada reaction… it's not new for me! )  & being a CID fanfiction writer, my memory is sharp enough to remember my reviewers. :) You obvio can call me sister… m not brother after all :P Thank you for liking the concept. Stay tuned. Hope u r fit n fine now. TC

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Same late morning…. 11 am**

 **Inside The High Court Building**

Abhijeet felt a loud jerk in his body sitting in Public Prosecutor's office's empty anti-chamber. Early winter's mild cold weather also seemed unsuccessful to cool down his body and mind.

Time and again the old lady's grievous words…. **_Woh tere liye tadhpake mar jayegi, lekin tu kuch nehi kar payega…_** ** _Apni Maa ki maut ka jimedar tu khud hoga_** **….** for his mother…. was hammering in his brain. And with each moment, his body was shivering more and more.

He felt an unknown pain in his heart reminding his own Mother's image…. **sach me main apke liye kuch na kar paya…. Aap sach me mere liye tadhpake chale gaye….** His sub-conscious mind was pocking him badly again and again.

He didn't know for how much time he was sitting there fighting with his own shadow…. Freddie's voice hit his eardrums coming from outside…. **_kisi ka bhi koi galati nehi Pankaj. Na humare Sir ka, na hi us budhi aurat ki._**

 **Nehi Freddie… aur kitne din tum sab mujhe samjhane ki koshish karte jaoge! Galati toh mera hi tha… nehi nehi…. Galati nehi, Gunah ho gaya mujhse. Kuch bhi ho jaye, ek beta kayse apne Maa ko bhul sakta hain? Chalo, bhul gaya tha toh gaya…. lekin mujhe toh sab ne uss waqt kitna samjhane ki koshish ki…. woh meri Maa thi… lekin main kabhi mana nehi uss baat ko. Kabhi main unhe apnaneka koi koshish nehi ki. Humesha unse bhagta raha… humesha unhe jan bujh kar dard dete raha. Yeh toh paap hain. Joh Maa mujhe kitna dard seh ke janam diye…. Suna toh tha unse, Papa bachpan me hi chal basen the…. toh phir Papa ke jane ke baad, na jane kya kya jokhim uthake unhone mujhe paal-posh ke bada kiya…. Mera sapna sawarne ka mujhe mauka diya…. wohi Maa ko hi maine thukrate gaya!** He unknowingly banged his fist over the front table… **kayse, kayse mujhse itna bada paap ho gaya? Kayse main apne Maa ko hi anjaana karte gaya din bar din! Kayse?** The rage on himself was increasing with every passing time.

His trance broke with a knocking sound over the closed door.

He was sitting grabbed his head in his both palms…. Didn't look to the door…. Only a…. **Yes come in…** came from his dry throat.

The junior of the lawyer of their case…. The mass killing case… entered.

 **Sir, humara case chauda number pe hain. Abhi gyara chal raha hain. Ansari sir** (the Public prosecutor of the case) **bas aane wale hain.** That junior announced humbly.

Abhijeet tried to be steady… **Mr. Ansari case file study nehi karenge ek baar?**

 **Yeh case aap lead kar rahe hain aur aap se kabhi koi galati nehi ho sakta Sir. Ansari sir direct apko court room me hi milenge… unhone apko yeh message dene ko kaha mujhe…. Aur kal raat hi toh aap unse meeting kiye?** The junior smiled softly and moved outside.

Abhijeet stood up pushing the chair behind. With that metallic sound both Freddie and Pankaj peeped into silently.

Abhijeet, looking them at doorstep ordered in plain voice…. **files ready karo. Aur Pankaj, tum dhyan se laptop le lena sath me. Zaroorat padh sakta hain.** Junior duo nodded in positive & got busy to assemble the necessaries.

Abhijeet felt that earlier sharp paining sensation now turned into burning one and it troubled him even more in his heart…. And now also in his eyes…. He quickly entered into the small attached washroom and looked at his own image in the mirror with a strange stare for some moment.

The lawyer's junior's statement…. **_Aap se kabhi koi galati nehi ho sakta Sir_** **….** compelled him for a teasing laugh on himself. **Galati nehi… kaii saal pahele Gunah hua tha mujhse. Main…. Abhijeet…. Khoon kar dala meri apni Maa ki…. apne inn hathon se…. main khooni….** he looked at his palms with a scary gaze.

He sprinkled some cold water from basin tap over his face to get rid from the suffocating feelings….

..

..

..

..

Freddie and Pankaj were busy to talk to the incharge of court lockup…. Suddenly heard a strict voice from behind…. **abhi tak tum dono idhar hi ho?**

Pankaj turned to answer but seeing Abhijeet in his famous angry avatar, his words stuck in mouth only.

Looking his condition, Freddie took the charge…. **Sir, hum ready hain. Bas us Tejas** (the accused of the mass killing case) **ke bare me baat kar raha tha.**

Abhijeet scanned Freddie's face and marched to the court room without uttering a single further.

Soon the court procedure started and Abhijeet handled it smoothly with extreme professionalism.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **At Mid noon…. 2:30 pm**

 **CID Bureau**

ACP Pradyuman banged hard a file on table… **kya samajhta ho tum khud ko…. haan…. mujhse bhi jada samajhne lage ho sab kuch?**

The person who was the target of that experienced tough cop…. Stood down head infront of him.

Someone tried to defend the targeted person…. **Sir, udhar… uhan pe….** But shut completely looking angry glare of ACP sir.

ACP Pradyuman: **main tum se kuch puch raha hoon Freddie. Mujhe jawab chahiye. Muh latkake khara mat raha karo mere samne.** His voice rose to top…. Which made all his juniors stunned!

But neither Freddie looked up nor a single word did he utter.

ACP Pradyuman became more hyper with his silence. He came closer and pointed his index finger…. **Dekho Freddie, mujhe aur gussa mat dilao. Main tumse kuch puch raha hoon. Jawab do.**

Freddie finally looked at his Boss with teary eyes.

ACP Pradyuman maintained same angry tone….. **yeh bachho jaysa baat baat pe anshu bahana bandh karo. Tang aa chuka hoon main. Har do din me tumhara yeh natak… mujhse aur bardast nehi hota Freddie.** He came closer and pointed his index finger…. **Main tumhe akhri warning de raha hoon, mujhe jawab chahiye. Aaj tak humesha tumhe har waqt Abhijeet aur Daya bachate aaya…. Iska matlab yeh nehi, tum zindegi bhar unn dono ke piche chup kar har mushibat se khud ko nikal loge. Main puch raha hoon, kya sochke tum Shreya ko order diye the** **Meera ji** (Tejas's mother… the old lady) **ko udhar se wayse hatane ke liye?**

Freddie, while memorizing floor design, almost in inaudible sound: **Abhijeet sir ke liye.**

ACP Pradyuman stopped for a moment. But he turned rash again…. **Matlab? Abhijeet tumhe kaha unhe udhar se hatao…. wo bhi dhakke marke? Mujhe jitna dikha, uske muh se ek awaz bhi nikla nehi tha… tumhe aaj kal thought-reading aane laga hain kya!**

Freddie nodded in no.

ACP Pradyuman made a distance from him…. **Tumhe pata bhi hain, kya kiye ho tum? Pura ke pura** **hungama udhar ka live telecast ho raha tha desh bhar me.**

He inserted his left hand in his formal trouser's pocket while doing some movement by his right one…. **Ek ek insaan ka har ek movement bariki se dikhya gaya. Aise hi already is case ko le** **kar kitna pressure chal raha hain… tumhe malum nehi? Upar se strict order tha, unke sath itna sa bhi shakti se pesh na aane se. Tumhe yeh baat pata tha. Phir bhi tum….. khule aam… TV camera ke samne…. Pure desh ke samne humara naak katwa di.**

He took a long breath may be to calm himself down…. **Tum jante bhi ho, tumhara swagat ke liye DCP Chitlore kitna beshabrise intezaar kar raha hain? Kabhi bhi aa sakta hain idhar.** Rubbing his forehead… **Kya bologe tum unke** **samne? Safai kya doge…Mere liye koi mauka chorke rakhe ho? Main kayse defend karunga tumhe…. haan?**

Freddie, in soggy tone: **mujhse Abhijeet sir ka woh halat dekha nehi ja raha tha sir. Kayse koi unhe Maa ji ke bare me kuch bhi bol sakte hain? Wo bilkul chup ho gaye hain sir.** Some tear drops rolled down from his cheeks.

ACP Pradyuman, in a flow: **achha! Toh tum kya soch rahe ho, mujhse dekha ja raha tha Abhijeet ko uss waqt? Main nehi dekh raha tha wo sab TV pe?** He stopped abruptly noticing other's questioning fixed stare on both of them.

Freddie looked at ACP sir's eyes with a wet…. **Sir!**

ACP Pradyuman continued: **kya sir Freddie? Tum ek baar socha tak nehi iska anjaam kya ho sakta hain?** **Itna sensitive case hain yeh aur tum….** He softened his voice…. **hain kahan Abhijeet?**

Pankaj stepped ahead gathering some courage…. **Pata nehi sir. Hearing ke baad unhone hume files thama ke kahin nikal gaye.**

ACP Pradyuman, bending a little forward: **kahan gaye, puche ho? Phone kiye ho?** He quarried seriously.

Freddie lowered his head.

ACP Pradyuman completed with a teasing attitude: **himaat nehi hua uska chahra dekh ke…. Hain nah?**

Freddie remained silent.

ACP Pradyuman, sarcastically: **wah bhae! Itna fikar tumhare Abhijeet sir ke liye…. aur wo court se ek baje nikalke… bina kisi ko inform kiye…. Kahan gaya? Aab dhai baj raha hain….. Itni der kahan hain… ek phone kar ke puhne ka socha nehi tumne?** He paused. **Thora sa dard se bachane ke chakkar me use kin kathinai me daal diye ho pata bhi hain? As the chief investigating officer aab use hi sara sawalon ka zawab dena padhega. Matlab samajh rahe ho?**

He looked at both Freddie & Shreya, moving his fingers in his unique style…. **Tum dono ka karnamo ka bhi. Freddie bola aur tum unhe le gaye** **udhar se Shreya? Main tumhe kuch instruction de kar bheja tha, nehi? Tumhari ek na-samajh step ke wajah se…. use DCP Chitrole se le ke…. HQ tak, even Home Secretary ka bhi samna karna padhega aab…. Aur press ka samna toh alag.**

He turned to his cabin with a sheer frustration… **kabhi toh apna dimag lagao Freddie…. Kabhi toh!** and went inside.

Rest of the officers present there still were in trance when Freddie initiated in dreamy tone…. **socha nah sir, maine iss baar socha…. dil se nehi, dimag se. Mujhse Meera ji ki bakwas aur saha nehi ja raha tha sir. Unhe kya pata…. Woh kya, kise aur kiun bol rahe hain? Jinke ankhon ke samne pura ghar ujar jata hain…. yeh toh hum police walon ka hi galati hain… humare hi kuch sathi corrupted ban ke jab kisike zindegi khatam karne ka khatarnak khel khelne lag jate hain… yeh toh humare liye hi sharmak ban jata hain. Ek** **aam insaan kayse itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi police pe bharosha rakh sakta hain? Unhe kya pata… isse humare Abhijeet sir ka koi lena dena nehi. As the incharge humesha iss case ka har ek press meet me, har ek hearing me…. har ek jagah Abhijeet sir hi samne aa rahe hain. Mujhe pata hain…. us aurat ko sayad isi liye laga hoga, sir hi unke bete ko saza dene ka main wajah ban rahe hain.**

Whole central hall was looking at Freddie's face with confused expression. A strange silence was prevailing there.

Sachin put his supporting hand over Freddie's shoulder silently, who sat on chair with a thud.

Nikhil forwarded a glass of water to Freddie with a humble… **sir, phone karen hum Abhijeet sir ko?**

Freddie took a small sip… **ACP sir itni der tak koshish nehi kiye, soch rahe ho? Unhe bhi pata hain Abhijeet sir phone utha nehi rahe hain.**

All present officers looked one another with a same quarry in their mind …. **Toh aab?**

 **Meera ji ko kya pata, jis insaan ko woh apne paribaar ke gham me, apne bete ke gham me aise bad-dua de rahe the…. wo insaan khud aaj bhi apna wajood khone ka gham apna andar samet ke ji rahe hain. Unhe kya pata…. Abhijeet sir ke zindegi ka uljhanon ke bare me! Aaj itne arson baad Maa ji ke bare me wo sab sun ke… Abhijeet sir ka woh khamoshi…. Mujhe unhe aise tutte hue nehi dekha ja raha tha.** **Woh toh kabhi koi baat kisi se share nehi karte. Aab Daya sir bhi idhar hain nehi ke unhe sambhal lenge. Joh insaan humesha apna team ko preference diye hain… hume har haal me support dete gaye…. badle me kabhi kisi se kuch na manga…. Aaj hum unke liye kuch nehi karenge?** Freddie murmured almost in whispering sound in his own trance…. Looking at their group photo hanging on opposite wall.

..

..

..

..

Shreya was at her desk unmindfully fidgeting a pen… Purvi lightly squeezed her arm… **thik ho nah Shreya?**

 **Koi kayse itna darindegi apne dil pe rakh sakta hain Purvi… ek aurat se itna buri tarha se pesh aa sakta koi!** **Kya unlogoke ghar me maa-bahen-bahu-biwi nehi hoti?** Shreya mumbled.

Purvi was looking at her friend without any word.

 **Mujhe us aurat ki baton ka bura nehi laga… main samajh sakti hoon… unpe kya bit raha hoga. Lekin unhone joh saluk Abhijeet sir se ki… yeh galat hain…** Shreya sounded really depressing.

 **Pata nehi sir aab kahan honge, kis haal me honge. Yeh police ka duty kya kya sehne pe majboor kar deta hume…** Purvi was looking at Abhijeet's empty desk…. **Kash… Daya sir hote aab ihan!**

 **Main toh mummy ke bina zindegi soch hi nehi sakti kabhi. Aur us aurat ne Abhijeet sir ko kitna kuch sunaya! Koi insaan itna she nehi sakta Purvi….** Shreya sighed heavily.

Purvi also nodded her head supporting her friend and got engaged in her work with a heavy heart.

..

..

..

..

The glass door of ACP Pradyuman's cabin flanged open and a tensed face appeared…. **Yeh sab kya hain ACP? Sab thik hain nah?** Anxiety clearly felt in Dr. Salunkhe's voice.

ACP Pradyuman looked up in surprise…. **Salunkhe! Tera toh sham ko aane ka program tha?**

Dr. Salunkhe hurriedly dragged a chair…. **Mera choro Boss, yeh sab kya chal raha hain?**

ACP Pradyuman seated straight siding a file… **kya?**

Dr. Salunkhe, irritatingly: **kya kya? Yeh sab kya dikha raha hain TV pe? Hain kaun wo aurat? Himaat kayse ki usne humare Abhijeet se aise bartao karne ki!**

ACP Pradyuman, plainly: **wohi mass killing case me joh prime suspect hain, Tejas… uski Maa. Lekin tujhe kahan se pata chala?**

Dr. Salunkhe smirked: **kahan se? Pucho Boss, kahan se nehi chala pata…. Tumne toh socha hoga, gaya yeh admi Delhi…. picha chuta tumhara.**

ACP Pradyuman gave him a tough look.

 **Thik hain… nehi socha tum aisa. Khush aab?** Dr. Salunkhe chuckled. **Ek purana dost ke sath ticket exchange kar ke zaldi lautte waqt flight pe free Wi-Fi ka maza le raha tha. Tab hi WhatsApp me kisine** **mujhe woh high court wala video bheja. Main toh hairaan rahe gaya dekhke. Idhar Mahesh** (Dr. Salunkhe's driver) **bhi bol raha tha, court me aaj kuch hungama hua. Phir signal me jab mera gari ruka ek TV showroom ke samne…. Pura footage dikha raha tha. Mujhse aur raha nehi gaya Boss…. ghar ke badle** **main sidha ihan aa gaya.** He lowered his voice…. **Wayse Abhijeet hain kahan? Bahar dikha nehi. Freddie muh latkake baytha hain… baki sab bhi bahat chup-chap hain….**

ACP Pradyuman busted out…. **Tujhe kya lagta hain…. use kahan hona chahiye? Itna sab hone ke baad kya woh idhar baythke gappe marega juniors se yah phir mujhse?**

Dr. Salunkhe shocked…. **ACP!**

ACP Pradyuman stood up angrily…. **Toh phir kya? Haan… bol Salunkhe…. Phir kya? Sab ke samne uss aurat ne use tamacha mara… reason joh bhi ho, hain to bahat jada embarrassing… pure duniya ke samne…. Pura ke pura social site's world me yeh baat hot cake ke tarha phyal gaya. Itna reputed ek senior officer… aur…**

Dr. Salunkhe was observing his buddy silently.

ACP Pradyuman, helplessly: **yaar, phir se wohi purani baten… wohi purana ghao.**

Dr. Salunkhe replied calmly: **kuch bhi ho jaye Boss, woh Tejas maafi ke layak nehi. Uska problem tha office ke sirf char log se aur kuch police walon se. Lekin usne unn logoko sabak sikhaneke liye jitna berahmi se sabhi ke ghar walo ka bhi qatal kiya…. Teen mahine ke bachhi se le kar assi** (80) **saal ka budha admi tak…. Yeh maan lena muskil hain.** While jerking his head…. **Yeh badla nehi…. yeh… yeh hayvaniyat hain. Iska koi maafi nehi.**

ACP Pradyuman, in rash…. **Aare yahi toh koi samajhneko tyar nehi! Chalo qanoon ka kaam qanoon karega. Hum bas evidence ekathha kar sakte hain. Lekin janta ka soft corner ka fayda utha raha hain joh log, unka kya? Woh opposition uski Maa ko bharosha de raha hain…. scene create karo, public ka sympathy milega aur unka beta bach jayega phanshi se! Aur ruling ka toh pata hain nah tujhe? Already do bade neta** (leader) **ka naam samne aa gaya is case ke silsile me. Upar se bahat pressure hain…. party image barkarar rakhne ke liye yeh log kuch bhi kar sakta hain. Ek taraf yeh lalchi politicians… dusri aur….** He stopped and sighed heavily.

Dr. Salunkhe tried to pacify his pal… **dekho Pradyuman, tum itna socho mat. Humara Abhijeet bahat strong hain, sambhal lega khudko. Use kuch nehi hoga… sayad ghar gaya hain… yah phir beach me jake bayth gaya hoga kisi kone me. Daya bhi nehi hain nah aab? Use thori der akela rehne do…. Thik ho jayega.**

ACP Pradyuman knitted his eyebrows…. **Aaj tak log mujhe stone-hearted kehta aaya Salunkhe. Lekin tu toh mujhse bhi nikal gaya! Tujhe sach me Abhijeet se chid hain kya?**

In reply Dr. Salunkhe gave a confused look only.

ACP Pradyuman: **tu soch samajh ke bol raha hain, joh bhi bola abhi abhi? Uss aurat ne kya kaha pata hain tujhe? Uski Maa ki maut ka jimedar Abhijeet khud hoga. Tu samajh** **raha hain, iss baat ka kya asar Abhijeet pe padh sakta hain? Aare use chor, yeh baat sunke kisi ka bhi dimag kharab ho jayega. Aur idhar baat Abhijeet ka!** He turned serious…. **Hum har baar galati karte** **aaya Salunkhe. Kabhi main duty ke aage use khooni suspect kiya, kabhi uspe Daya par goli chalane ka arop laga… ek junior ne uska hathon par hathkari pahenaya, tu use gandi machli tak keh diya…. Main sab plan jante hue bhi koi protest nehi kiya…. Phir se** **wohi duty ke khatir, toh kabhi uska memory loss pe bhi shak kiya gaya. Lekin usne…. Aaj tak…. Kisi bhi baton ka palat ke jawab diya Salunkhe? Tu khud soch nah… kya tu itna sab she sakta tha? Kabhi koi jawab nehi deta tu? Lekin Abhijeet! Hum use bass sorry kaha…. Woh chup-chap suna…. Kabhi nehi kaha, aap log mere sath galat kiye ho…. itne salon ka imandari ka aisa sila aap nehi de sakte…. Kabhi kaha?** The veteran head of CID nodded in disappointment…. **Hum iss baar bhi use support nehi denge Salunkhe?**

The old doctor was in a dilemma…. What to say… what not!

ACP Pradyuman forwarded an envelope to his friend…. **Dekh yaar, HQ se order…. Tejas ki Maa ke sath kisi tarha ka action lene se shakth mana tha upar se…. chahe wo joh bhi karen! Lekin Freddie se aur bardast nehi hua…. Shreya se unhe hatane ko kaha. Neat result…. Kal Abhijeet ko DIG sir aur Home Secretary ka samna karna hoga…. sath me DCP Chitrole bhi rahega. Freddie khud ko toh phasanya hi, upar se Abhijeet ke liye bhi mushibat ko neota de diya.**

The head of Forensic looked up with a jerk.

ACP Pradyuman smiled reluctantly…. **Tujhe yaad hain na… aaj se athara saal pahele jab main Abhijeet ko rejoining letter thamaya tha…. yahi DCP Chitrole kitna natak kiya? Aur aaj… is halat me… atleast yaadast jane ki tana toh uska sunna pakka hain. Har ek baat ka…. Video footage me joh bhi hain…. subha joh** **kuch bhi hua high court me…. sab ka jawab kal Abhijeet ko dena padhega. Matlab samajh raha na tu?**

Dr. Salunkhe barely nodded.

ACP Pradyuman: **sirf tamacha mar ke Meera ji chup ho jate toh… achha hota. Baat wohi tak hoti. Lekin aab… Abhijeet ka purana sab kuch media toh bahar nikalke layega hi, upar se HQ ke samne bhi use sabhi baton ka jawab dena padhega. Sayad suspend bhi ho sakta hain woh… agar HQ walon ka tasalli na hoga uske jawab se.**

Dr. Salunkhe asked worriedly: **suspend! Abhijeet! Bas us aurat ko udhar se hatane ke liye? Lekin order toh usne diya bhi nehi? Aur uska khud ka joh tamasha hua udhar…?**

 **Yeh case aab sirf police nehi handle kar raha hain Salunkhe. Aab yeh ruling party ka izzat ka sawal ban gaya. Police walon ko hi aab neta log bali ka bakhra banayega… party image banake rakhne ke liye election se pahele…. Already suspend ki baat suna diya CM ke office se.** A sad tired shade covered ACP Pradyuman's face…. **main DIG sir se request kar sakta hoon. Lekin unhe force oh nehi kar sakta nah?** He sighed deeply. **Yaar humara Abhijeet bhi ek insaan hi hain. Har kisi ko sehne ka ek haad hota hain. Main nehi chahta wo mere jaysa pattar dil ban jaye. Woh toh aise hi itne salon se isi gham ke sath ji raha hain…. usne apne Maa ko pahechana nehi toh unhone usi gham me apni jaan gawa di. Aur aaj itne salon baad koi aa ke use bad-dua deti hain!**

Dr. Salunkhe asked in a grave voice: **kya karoge aab?**

ACP Pradyuman, unmindfully: **intezaar.**

Dr. Salunkhe startled: **kis baat ki? Kab uska aur beizzati ho… yah phir kab DCP sir bureau me padharen uska dhajjiyan udhane?**

ACP Pradyuman, slowly, while looking outside from the small glass window of his cabin: **wo usi ghar me gaya hain….**

The genius doctor surprised…. **Usi ghar me?** He thought for a moment. **Matlab Pradyuman…. Usi Santacruz wala ghar me… wohi purane ghar me jahan par woh pahele rehta tha apne Maa ke sath!** He jerked his hands in air… **Yaar, Abhijeet toh pichle athra salon se udhar kabhi gaya hi nehi. Rejoining ke baad use yeh Goregaon wala bungalow jab mila… yaar woh purana ghar toh infact last time Daya lock kar ke aaya tha athra saal pahele! Toh phir!**

ACP Pradyuman, in heavy tone: **phone nehi utha raha hain…. track karwana padha mujhe.**

Dr. Salunkhe cut him in surprise: **tumhara phone nehi utha raha hain Abhijeet!** He moved forward sitting in his place… **Boss, woh kisi mushibat me toh nehi?**

His buddy rested his head on chair head-rest… **nehi yaar… location uska purana ghar hi hain kuch der se. Uske pahele beach pe tha. Sayad silent rakha hoga court room me. Uske baad dhyan nehi hain.**

ACP Pradyuman closed his tensed eyes…. **Kitna khush tha subha woh. Sunday football match ka program banaya tha… Daya joh laut raha hain sanibar ko.** **Mumbai ka match hain East Bengal** (a soccer team from West Bengal) **se… I-League** (a popular soccer tournament of India) **wala, Cooperage** (the home ground of Mumbai team) **me…. Abhijeet mujhse do ghante ka advance chutti bhi manga tha dono ke liye.**

He inhaled deep… **tujhe kya laga, DCP Chitrole aab tak idhar aaye nehi? Unhe toh is baar do do mauka mil gaya mazak udhane ka. Already ek baar tamasha udhake gaye inn logoka court se lautne se pahele hi…. Freddie toh unke samne kuch bol nehi pata, wo jante hain yeh baat achhi tarha se. Aur Abhijeet, tension mujhe usika ho raha hain… aaj itne salon baad… yeh sab…. Tu samajh raha hain nah… kis tarha tut raha hain mera beta… yah toh woh DCP ke samne bahat jada harsh behave karne ka galati kar dega… yah phir….** His voice slowly diminished…. **Yah phir… aur tanao… aur dard… bahat zada dard.**

Both the respective chiefs of CID and Forensic….. were feeling loss of words…. reminding their one of the most beloved supporting pillars…. guessing one of their son's devastating mental situation…

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in the tiny review box….**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Dips:** hmm… thank you for your detailed review

 **abhijeeteye:** haaa haahhh… aap egg ke sath tamatar bhi pheko DCP par… main apke sath hoon ;) thank you for your fb :) stay tuned

 **artanish:** yah dear… I'll try. Thank you for your support

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** hope now I can fulfill ur demand my dear. Thank you for ur sweet response. Love yaaa :)

 **A.S Anjaana:** ai re, amar je bodnaam hoye geche :P Ami like kori na… seta onno bapar, but I'm not biased one my l'll frnd, je Tarika kokhonoi amar story te thakbei na :) Akta serious Abhirika plot dao na… ami likhbo :) Milega? Daya sir r character ta ruin onektai FWP i koreche. In general bhable sotti Daya sir r kichu attitude Abhijeet sir r jonno…. Jothesto hurtful. Tomar chinta ke ami support kori. Kintu tomar moto atota Daya sir r against ami na actually… amar Duo package tai best lage. Tobe Freddie sir sob somoyi darun alternative :) Kintu Freddie sir o je sob somoy Abhijeet sir ke ak bhabe support koreche… ta na. Earlier days e… jokhon Freddie sir r character ta atota funny easy-going chilo nah… in the episode Flashback… jokhon Abhijeet sir, Survi ke mone korte parchilen na… tokhon ai Freddie sir i ACP sir ke bolechilo… may be Abhijeet sir Survi ke na mone porbar acting kar rahe hain! So, sob character ei aktu-adhtu controversy ache dear…. FWP r mohan writer der soujonne :P

 **lightmoondelight:** its ok beta… thank you for your time. Thank you for liking Freddie sir. TC

 **salja:** yah dear, all matters r over lastly :) thank you for your fb. TC

 **masooma:** thnk you ji

 **DIXA:** thank you for your time. :) hope, I can meet you in nxt updt

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** I don't think so darl. FWP now-a-days turns into an Aatma production center :P insaan se jada… in a nutshell, apne officer se jada inhe dusro pe bharo hota hain humesha se :O Apne officer jaay bhar me…. aur Abhijeet… yeh banda hain hi toh bali ka bhakhra… kabhi senseless comedy toh kabhi irresponsible blame… iske siwa Abhijeet ko milta hi kya! Dear, I'm trying to portray it in present day's cast surroundings. That's why, Vivek is absent. Nope darl…. Sometimes memory helps us to become stronger… more rock hard. Memory is not for tears only :)

 **DNA Madam:** awww….. meri pyari si dost aaj phir se :) kya yaar, Abhijeet sir akele handle nehi kar sakte kya kuch bhi, humesha Daya sir zaroorat hain! Now-a-days… it's the original side of politics dear… only for selfish interest! Isse ghatiya chiz aaj ke Hindustan me aur kuch nehi :( anyway… I'll try to put some doses of your demand in upcoming chapters. Tab tak stay tuned… ho sake toh vocal (in warning tone)… :)

 **akaash:** thnk you

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thnk you for ur time

 **love purvi:** thnk you fr ur time

 **R:** thank you…  & I'll think about it

 **priya:** thnk you

 **kanchan:** ji thnk you for your fb :) I'll try… stay tuned

 **laiba ejaz:** jee, aap kaysi baton ko le kr bayth gaye! Short reply ki main, iska matlab yeh nhi apne joh joh likha… main wo sab samajhke ki! Humara bhi toh personal life hota hain nah… har din mood ek jaisa rehta nhi. Last updt ka din main thora off thi. Toh short reply kr di. Iska itna sab matlab na hi aap nikalte toh achha hota. Anyways… apko sayad yeh baat bhi mera galat hi lage. Meri baton se itna jada hurt agar aap hue toh… joh actually hue ho aap… I'm sorry. Bas har din har kisi ka ek jaisa hota nehi nah… main promise ki thi Monday ko updt dena tha mujhe… kuch bhi ho jaye…. I had to do it nah…. that's why… TC…. Thank you for your expressive review

 **Shubhangi:** aww…. Rona nehi… yeh loh hanky… saaf kar lo eyes ;) thank you dear for your fb :) Stay tuned :)

 **cid fan:** hmm…. Kya hoga! Big question…. Thnkx :)

& last but not the least… Thank you all of my Guest reviewers for your time… stay tuned…

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Sometimes ago…. 1 pm**

 **Outside the Court Room**

After freeing from hearing issue and further meeting with public prosecutor…. The three CID officers were passing through the corridor of second floor of high court building.

Abhijeet stopped all on a sudden. His two silent juniors also stopped. Freddie asked in confusion: **sir, kya baat hain… kuch kaam tha Mr. Ansari se?**

Abhijeet handed over the case file to him maintaining same previous serious gesture…. **sambhalke le jao. ACP sir ko submit karna.**

Pankaj was trying to ask him something but stopped feeling a pressure on his arm. He looked at Freddie's face from corner of his eyes.

Freddie cleared his throat: **ok sir.**

Abhijeet turned to go but halted…. **dhyan se idhar ka pura verbal briefing kar dena sir ko… baki ka toh file dekh hi lenge sir.** He stormed out from there.

Pankaj securely gripped the laptop while asking Freddie…. **Aap mujhe chup kiun kara diye Freddie sir? Main toh Abhijeet sir se….**

Freddie cut him instantly… **unse koi sawal ka tumhe zaroorat nehi, samjhe? Aab chalo… Bureau chalte hain. Late ho raha hain hume.**

Pankaj followed him into elevator…. **Kiun sir? Abhijeet sir humare sath bureau nehi ayenge? Wohi bas puchna tha mujhe. Unke pass car bhi nehi hain. Aap dono toh sath me hi aaye the.**

Freddie turned strict: **tumhe bola nah, Abhijeet sir ko le ke kuch sochneka tumhe zaroorat nehi hain. Woh humare senior hain, hum unka nehi. Woh kuch bhi kar sakte hain… kahin bhi jaa sakte hain, hume sab bataneka unhe koi zaroorat nehi hain. Aab chalo.** He entered into car with totally off mood.

Pankaj occupied his seat with a grumpy face.

Some journalists waiting outside tried to stop their car for further interview…. But they drove their vehicle off in speed ignoring them.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was not in a condition to cope up with the changing situation. He was trying hard to hide from the world's suspicious attitudes atleast for some time…. Or may be from himself…. reached at ground floor of court building… well noticed the staring gazes on him…. for the earlier clutter happened there. Neglecting all, he scanned outside with his sharp eyes.

Some press written cars and motorbikes caught his attention and he carefully slipped from there to the backside.

..

..

..

..

He was feeling a great burden in his heart…. His mind also was not working properly. He started to walk aimlessly… unmindfully…. Through the pavement behind the high court.

Time and again the old lady's painful shout was echoing in his ears… **_Apni Maa ki maut ka jimedar tu khud hoga_** _..._ was disturbing him continuously.

He didn't even know when an auto-rickshaw clutched its brake heavily in front him and a rough shout came…. **abey dikhai nehi deta kya saale? Marne ka shaukh hain itna… thora asan rashta chun. Mera hi rickshaw mila tereko?**

With this unusual language Abhijeet looked up with lost eyes. The rickshaw driver amazed. May be this type of well-dressed well-built decent guy, in such an unstable condition… he didn't look in his daily life frequently!

Abhijeet noticed his surroundings and found unknowingly he came to the main road descending from pavement.

He uttered a quick sorry and moved forward with same aimless steps.

Something sparked in that rickshaw driver's mind. He thought for a moment looking at the departing Abhijeet's slow gesture and suddenly his face lit up. He hurriedly side his vehicle, locked it and ran behind the cop with the keys in hand…. **Saab… saab…?**

Abhijeet didn't stop.

Rickshaw driver reached his desired person while panting…. **Abhijeet saab…?**

Now Abhijeet paused.

Rickshaw driver quickly changed his dialect…. **Saab, saab aap thik ho nah? Saab apun Somesh…**

Abhijeet was looking at him with a questioning glance.

The man named Somesh flashed a small hesitating smile. **Saab apun Saket** _(one of the most trusted informers of Daya sir… Ref: Mistic's story… Bonding)_ **ka chota bhai, Somesh. Aap ek din ghar aaye the nah Daya saab ke sath… saab maaf kar do apun ko.** He folded his hands in front of Abhijeet made the guiltiest face… **Saab apun ne apko pahechana nehi tha… Galati ho gaya saab…**

Suddenly Abhijeet felt a fresh aura surrounding him listening his reason of life's name… that magical name, which always gives him peace in any odd situation…. Daya!

While inhaling deep he looked straight at Somesh changing his attitude into inspector mode.

Somesh again beg an earnest pardon for his previous use of bad languages…. Abhijeet nodded assuringly as he could remember the background of this Somesh clearly.

Somesh gathered some courage seeing Abhijeet's soft eyes…. **Saab aap thik ho nah?** **Apko chor doon kahin? Aap… aap aise raste par…. saab, apun kuch kar sakta kya aap ke liye?**

Abhijeet thought for a moment or better to say was staring at him for a moment and ordered to take his route to sea-side.

Journey started silently as Somesh sensed something not ok with his bade saab!

..

..

..

..

A white saree worn fair aged face popped up in Abhijeet's mind…. crying harshly with a painful…. **Aisa mat kar beta… aisa mat kar. Main Maa hoon tumhari… bete… mujhe pahechanne se inkaar mat kar… Abhijeet….** At the same time a shattered lean figure came in front of his eyes with a helpless innocent…. **aap… aap kaun hain?** questioning to that old lady.

Abhijeet closed his eyes and rested his head at rickshaw's body sighing heavily.

After some time Somesh informed him about arrival at sea-side.

Abhijeet paid him fair and left…. Somesh shrugged thinking… **pata nehi bade saab ko hua kya! Baat bhi ek nehi kiye!** He started his rickshaw and went from there.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet pulled out his valet from his jean's back pocket…. but didn't open… only gripped it tightly looking at some indefinite point towards the horizon…. feeling the texture of that tiny leather bag.

He stayed like this for some time sitting on wet sands under the scorching sun at a small distance from continuous sea-waves dashing to the shore with force.

It was a comparatively empty spot in this early winter's noon at sea beach.

Some 2/3 families were seen at a far came there for lazy time pass or for a small picnic…. Some children were playing here n there making so many noises… some old members of those families ideally sat at their places… some were chatting happily… all over a merry atmosphere spread over there.

Suddenly Abhijeet's attention caught a particular scenario…. A middle aged man was strolling slowly holding an old lady's hand securely on slope of sandy beach at some 20/25 steps distance from him…. Sometimes the old lady's shawl was flowing with the free winds of sea-beach…. & the man every time managed that properly wrapping it tenderly over her. He was talking and that old lady nodding her heads and laughing simultaneously.

Abhijeet was looking at them like…. He was seeing any heavenly sight…. Unknowingly in a sweet contained smile his lips curved.

It's for sure… that distant middle aged man was obviously the son of that lady who was nearly 70-75 years old…. Abhijeet assumed with his experienced eyes.

He slowly opened his valet and looked for a while at a photograph…. It was a joint snap of Daya and his… perfectly placed in a small transparent pocket folded from all four sides in a manner so that only Daya's portion of the picture can be seen clearly.

He rubbed his thumb over Daya's image…. And then inserted his fore and middle fingers under that photo…. A passport size solo photograph came out…. A mid 50's lady in a blue background, looked like… the snap was taken in any photo studio.

The same suffocating sensation he again felt seeing her image… a crystal clear water drop formed at the corner of his eyes.

But Abhijeet paid no attention. He was staring at the small paper containing that image… the photo of his own Mother.

His heart desperately wanted to shout… to remove all his helplessness…. To remove all his sorrow, all his guilt… but his lips were sealed…. Even he could not utter a single Maa! He was only staring and staring with an unknown feeling….

His trance broke with a sudden…. **Kya Maa, kab se bol raha hoon, thori der bayth jao… aap sunte hi nehi meri baat! Thak jaoge na….**

Abhijeet lift his face and saw that Mother-Son in front of him walking through the water line.

That mother smiled sweetly… **jab tak mera beta hain mere sath… mujhe kuch nehi hone dega… bharosha hain mujhe apne bete pe.** She paused for a moment. **Aaj wakahi main bahat khush hoon beta…** she concluded dreamily.

His son chuckled softly… **kya Maa… hum bhalehi aab videsh me rehte honge. Lekin aap ko toh humesha se idhar aane ka man tha nah… toh main kayse apko humara pustayini ghar me nehi le aata! Hum Mumbai aaye aur beach pe na aaye… yeh kabhi ho sakta bhala! Yaad hain Maa… bachpan me Papa ke sath har weekend me hum idhar aate the… kitna maza aata, nehi?**

They slowly moved again left Abhijeet stunned in his place.

 **Pustayini ghar!** The first thing knocked in his mind…. **main… main Allahabad se hoon nah? Bachpan me Maa ke sath main udhar hi toh rehta hoga. Matlab humara bhi koi purkhon ka ghar hoga…. mere bachpan ka koi toh yaaden hota hoga. Mera Papa ka ghar…. Maa ki humesha se sapna raha hoga udhar kabhi phir se jane ka….**

He looked at vast sky…. **Aaj agar Maa zinda hoti… yahi kuch sattar saal ki aas-pass hi umar hoti. Sayad tab unka bhi man karta, Papa ke ghar… humara zindegi ka woh ahem hissa…. Unka sapno ka ashiyana… phir se ek baar dekhne ka…. Bhalehi hum idhar Mumbai me settle ho jate….**

 **Agar meri yaadast na jata kabhi… kya pata…. Allahabad me humara koi apna rehta hota hoga…. sayad mera bhi koi relative hote….** He stopped at his point. **Lekin Allahabad me hum kahan rehte the?** He tried to remember any address… but failed.

 **Kuch yaad nehi…** he tried hard this time and jerked his head in frustration. **Kuch yaad nehi. Kuch bhi** **nehi… adha-adhura… dhundlasa…. kuch bhi nehi. Main toh kabhi Allahabad itne saalon se jane ki koshish bhi nehi ki…. kya main jan-bujh kar Maa ko maut ke muh me dhakel toh nehi diya!** He clearly felt a shiver in his body. **Main chutkara toh pana nehi chahta tha unse!**

He felt like his inner soul slapped him hard…. **Tum apne Maa se pyar bhi toh karte the aur aaj bhi karte ho… sirf guilt hi kiun humesha se hota hain tumhare dil me?**

Abhijeet smiled strangely looking his mother's photo… **agar itna hi pyar karta tha aap se…. toh sabke bataneke bawajood bhi kabhi apko apnaya kiun nehi? Kiun kabhi apki ashuon ka koi kimat nehi diya main…. Humesha se apne uljhanon me hi rehta tha… kabhi thik se apke taraf dekha tak nehi main…** **yahi tha mera pyar! Main swarthy nehi hoon? Mujhe toh sirf apni dard ki padhi thi…. Lekin aap har roj har waqt joh bebashi ke sath jite the… uska kya? Main apko bojh toh nehi samajhta tha?**

His respiratory organ chocked… a desperate craving of busted into tears he felt in his heart…. Quickly placed his mother's photo in his shirt pocket he moved from there in speed….

* * *

 _Sorry readers… for this tiny update. But due to my unfit health issue…. This is what… I can only manage… for now. I'll try to update soon… _

**Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

**bossnbear:** no need to say sorry dear. U have enjoyed those chapters… that's the real return gift for me :) thank you

 **A.S Anjaana:** stay tuned my l'll frnd, u'll get ur answer beta :) hmmm… eta tumi thik bolecho. Akhon Daya sir r sei natural innocence tai kothay harie geche :( R tumi thik je karone akhono Duo like karo, amio same karone Abhirika like kori… from Abhijeet side… :) he heehhh…. thank you :)

 **cid fan:** thank you for your support

 **artanish:** stay tuned dear. Time will say… what is there up its sleeve! :) thank you. TC

 **DIXA:** main Daya sir ko mail bheji hoon. Lekin dekho nah… abhi tak reply hi nehi de rahe, kab ayenge ;)… hehehh…. I'll try to fulfill your demand BTW. Thank you. TC

 **kanchan:** achha…. Daya sir ke sath sath aab DCP sir ka bhi req! mmmm… ok… I'll try :P thank you. Stay tuned :)

 **masooma:** thanks jee :)

 **DNA Madam:** joh log expressive nehi hote (unke ankhen choro… baton se toh Abhijeet sir expressive hain nehi bilkul)… woh man hi man bahat kuch sochte phirte hain behena… joh aam insaan sayad hi kabhi sochneka bhi soch sakta hain! Yeh human psychology… hain bahat complicated chiz yaar. BTW… back to back… do do chappy me tomar presence dekhe khub bhalo laglo :) ami dadi maa! R tomar boyosh je 116, tar bela! Tumi toh amar senior…(naughty wink :P) achha dekhchi, emnite toh amar ichhe chilo na, kintu atto kore bolcho, dekhchi amader hero r counterpart ke niye asbo. Aktu wait karo :) chalo bye beta… love yaa

 **abhijeeteye:** opsss…. Tumio bongo brigade! Heheeehhh…. Thank you dear for your support… stay tuned. TC :)

 **Shubhangi:** maine apko rulaya! Kab beta! Aare mere gardan pe ek hi sir hain bhae, apki mazak udhake mujhe woh khona hain kya ;) haan… yeh hui nah Abhijeet fan wali baat… nothing is impossible for our Abhijeet sir… he can do anything nah? :) chalo, aab ek pyari si smile bhi de do beta :) aur DCP sir ko laun? Thik has… I'll try… ok… thank you. TC

 **luv duo nd purvi:** double review… thanks jee :)

 **Amaila:** dear… main nah extremely sorry. Apko toh pata hain… main bahaaaat kam FB visit krti hoon. Toh mujhe pata nehi chala apki ke bare me. I am heartily sorry jee. MRF ke liye toh sab hi worried hain… kitne dino se unka koi khabar nehi. Pata nehi… kahan ghum ho gaye :(

 **laiba ejaz:** in short aap review dene se chutkara pana chahte ho! Woh toh aap bhul hi jao bilkul ;) jee, kya ladhna ladhana ki baat keh rahe ho aap! Readers do hi reason se overreact karte hain, pata hain apko? Ek toh story kuch jada hi achha lagta tab aur ek jab bilkul expectation pe khara na utarti tab. Meri toh aisi ek…. Nehi do-teen aise readers hain… joh jab bhi review karte hain, I swear itna jada tariff ka phool barsaten hain, really it feels very awkward to me! :P Aur kuch … itnisi baat pe bahat jada bharak jate hain. Aap koi bhi aisi extreme category me se ho nehi jee, yeh baat achhe se apne dimag me ghusa lo. Aap ek common person hain… joh pasand aane par 'achha laga' kehna me kabhi kanjoosi nehi karte aur kuch thik na lage toh woh bhi being a dutiful reader, writer ko batate hain. Itne dino baad aap phir se wohi purani baten dohrayen toh main bhi apko generally boli thi waysa. Yeh sab purani baton ko dimag se nikalo… enjoy karo agla chapter… I hope, no more confusion… no more complain will be there from your side. Thank you for sharing your views. Oppsss… itna dantne ke baad lastly aap do char word toh last updt pe likhe ho, yeh bahat bari baat hain. Dante bhi ho, love you bhi kehta ho… banda samjhe toh samjhe kya! Haahh haaa ;)

 **salja:** thank you my friend :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** hmm… thnx darl :)

 **X:** Friendship should be beyond boundaries… race… and religion nah beta? :) Thank you for your sweet words :)

 **ABHICHARM:** remember! Aap kaun hain jee? :P Main apko bhuli hi kab… ke phir se remember karun ;) haahhh hahahaha…. :P lastly… again you r… all matters solved dear? Now become free? Means… we are going to get another stuff from you :) achha… itna pasand aaya apko yeh concept? Thank you jee :) TC

 **Abhi's Sunshine:** its ok beta. Thank you for your time :) u ok nah? TC

 **GD:** lastly the most precious fb has arrived in town! Your words always result my ear to ear grin apart from unique guidance. :D Sachhi :) Aare haan… yeh baat mere dimag me aaya hi nehi… rented house that may be! ;) Haaa hahaha… aur as per your words I am trying to follow those points… a sincere thank you parrot :)

Guest reviewers… thank you… for your supportive words….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Someone was shouting very aggressively sitting in an well-furnished air-conditioned office room type area… **mujhe kahani mat shunao Commissioner… pata nehi ka kya matlab? Tum ihan ka police commissioner ho. Tumhe nehi pata, tumhara admi log kahan hain?**

…. …. … …

 **Dekho commissioner hume kuch nehi janna, na hi kuch shunna. Tumhara woh admi, kya naam hain uska…?**

… ….. …. ….

 **Haan Abhijeet… joh bhi ho, uss inspector ko suspend karo, abhi ke abhi.**

…. … …. …..

 **Are bhar me jaye reputation…. Uss officer ke wajah se pahele hi bahat bawal macha hain.** He laughed evilly... **abhi aaya utt pahar ke niche, daboch lo saale ko!**

…. … …. …

 **Yeh kanoon ki baten tum apne pass hi rakho commissioner. Hume kuch janna shunna nehi. Hume bas result chahiye. Pahele hi saale ne humara do bade neta ji ko iss case me phasan diya. Kitna samjhaya… sabooton ko mita do…. lekin nehi! Saale bahat dhit hain… jaisa uska ACP, waysa hi tumhara woh DCP Chitrole… kisike kanon me tab ek bhi baat gaya nehi. Aab bhugto bhae!**

….. … ….. …

 **Dekho commissioner, yeh public demand hain.** In complete devilish way…. **Tumhara uss officer ne ek parivar khone ke dard me dube hue Maa ki dukhi aatma ko aur bhi thes pahauchaya hain. Toh saza toh bhugatni padhegi nah!** **Hum kya kar sakte isme!** A harsh dirty tone came over telephone… **mujhe chaubis ghante ke andar andar uss admi ka suspension ki khabar har ek news channel me chahiye commissioner… warna apna chair ka sapna dekhna ghar baythe. Samagh gaye? Yeh humara party ka izzat ka sawal hain. Hum ise le kar kisi ko bhi khilwar nehi karne de sakte, kisi ko bhi… yeh election ka mamla hain. Get that!**

And the line cut left a dumbstruck Commissioner of Mumbai Police!

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was standing in front of a single storied building with a strange stair…. His face was too straight and stiff to make out any meaning from it.

It was the dead end of nearby residential area… luckily none noticed him there.

His eyes fall on medium sized rusty iron gate and a memory flashed in his mind….

 ** _Sir, pahele main apko chorke aata hoon… phir main yeh furniture ke sath aa jaunga. Apke kandhe pe chot aaya. Aap…. aap drive nehi kar payenge…._** _A fair tall slim figure was insisting the newly reappointed cop of CID Mumbai._

 ** _Dekho Daya…._** _the speaker's sir opened his mouth in irritation…. But cut immediately._

 ** _Nehi sir, aap please mana mat kijiyega. Main ACP sir se wada kar ke aaya hoon, main apna Abhijeet sir ko sahi salamat unke naye ghar pe shift karwake hi ayunga…_** _Daya said stubbornly._

 ** _Dayaaa…._** _Abhijeet frowned…_ _ **tumse jit pana muskil hain.**_ _He jerked his head…_ _ **achha chalo, chor do mujhe udhar. Gari me chota-mota saman rakh liya nah? Phir tum**_ _pointing other big furniture…_ _ **yeh sab ek sath sametke aa jana usi truck pe. Gari koi constable utha lega, main phone kar dunga baad me.**_

 _Daya nodded happily and locked the main gate…_ _ **ok sir. Yeh chabi main apne pass hi rakh leta hoon abhi. Sab saman shift ho jayen phir apko wapas kar dunga.**_

Abhijeet noticed a medium sized lock dangling from the gate. He was trying to remember if it was the same lock which he had seen last time… before 17 years…

Though these many years had gone after that, but Daya never returned the keys of this house and he himself also never demanded… but why… he himself didn't know the answer.

He stepped forward and pushed the gate slowly …. Which resulted a weird noise.

Suddenly he found a broken part of brick made fence surrounding the small house and controlled his irregular breathing, Abhijeet made his way.

That small garden area… each and every closed windows and that main door of that building… which was in that same condition for so many years…. Created a real uneasy atmosphere for him.

A wild smell… various unwanted bushes, creeping plants cling to the dark walls…. so many weird noises of different creatures who got disturbed by sudden arrival of a human body after a long period in their secured habitat…. dry leaves and many more garbage like things covered dusty floor area, dirty blackish windows and a faded grayish wooden door secured by a huge lock…. Present situation…. of his house… or their home… where once he lived with his most trustworthy… most beloved person on earth… his mother!

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly…. Tried hard to grasp the painful truth of his life.

He inhaled deep even in that bad odour and started to cover the short distance towards main door with an extreme slow pace.

The huge lock was strong enough to break by hands even after so many years… he took out his pocket knife & with an experienced twist of his wrist the lever produced a click sound.

So many loud voices hit his ears…

 ** _Main Maa hoon tumhari… bete… mujhe pahechanne se inkaar mat kar… Abhijeet._**

 ** _Yeh photograph dekho… yaad karne ki koshish karo._**

 ** _Main kya karun… mujhe kuch yaad nehi hain… main kya karun?_** A current passed his body and Abhijeet jumped backward.

He rubbed his face nervously to lower down his unusual pulse rate… moved his neck at some random directions… and lastly pushed the old wooden door inside.

A dusty damp cold gust welcomed him immediately.

It took a minute or two for Abhijeet to set his eyes in that immense darkness.

After 17 long years… the unuttered pains… the huge loss…. Of that building…. was again in front of the outer world.

Abhijeet clinched his fists and stepped inside. His unstable foot prints were imprinted on the thick dusty cement floor and glittered like anything in bright sun light fall inside through the wide open door.

Some almost torn curtains hanging from brackets… a broken wooden chair… dirty colorless walls… moreover huge amount of spider nets…. Made him stunned!

He noticed the empty front wall… once it was decorated by his own pictures… his news related paper cuttings… his bravery certificates… medals, which he used to see when he was one of the residential of that very house after his dreaded memory loss… along with an unknown aged lady called herself as his mother! The old lady, who always tried to make him understand… she was his mother…. regularly looked after those frames ignoring all his harsh reactions… Abhijeet still could remember.

He was staring absentmindedly when a closed door caught his attention.

Abhijeet slowly opened that and the first thing his boots touched…. A termite affected mirror frame without glass lied on floor. A particular evening shook his memory lane….

 ** _Maine apko kitni baar kaha, mujhe beta mat bulaiye. Kaun hain aap? Main nehi janta apko.. suna apne, nehi janta main kisiko…_** _A lean tanned person was shouting at the top of his voice and jerked his head violently._

 _An old lady holding a food tray stood at doorstep… continuously pleading…_ _ **nehi beta, aisa mat bola karo. Abhijeet main… idhar dekho ek baar meri taraf… main Maa hoon beta tumhari.**_ _Her voice cracked…_ _ **Abhijeet… beta… subha se kuch nehi khaye ho tum… aab toh kuch kha lo beta… dekho ek baar… main tumhari Maa…. Abhijeet…**_

 _Abhijeet turned at her with angry burning eyes…_ _ **nehi khana mujhe.. samajhte kiun nehi aap… mujhe kuch nehi chahiye.**_

 _But the lady still was there at her place…_ _ **lekin beta…**_

 _Her voice stopped with a sudden loud sound of crashing the mirror as Abhijeet threw a nearby flower vase to control his unending anger on that lady who always tried to make him remember his past days…. The days before his kidnapping… which snatched his earlier memory completely and permanently._

Abhijeet smiled ruefully and bent to the frame… **tab se aap kabhi mujhe khana khane ke liye zid nehi kiye… kitna asani se har maan liye aap Maa! Apko apne bete pe itna hi bharosha tha… gussa kya dikha diya main apko… aap chor diye mujhe! Main apko pahechan nehi paya, lekin aap toh mujhe jante the.. phir?**

..

..

..

..

 **Jee haan darshakon… sahi shun rahe aap. Senior inspector Abhijeet jayse hawa me gayab ho gaye! Unka koi aata-pata nehi chal raha hain. Na hi woh CID bureau me hain… Na hi unhe koi Mumbai Police HQ me dekha hain… Na hi woh apna ghar pe hain. Unke ghar ke bahar kari suraksha ka prabandh kiya gaya hain. Aab sawal yeh hain, aaj subha high court me ek Maa ke sath joh betamizi hui hain, kya uska mukhya apradhi ko Mumbai police protection dene ki koshish kar rahe hain? Kya humara desh me insaaniyat ki koi jagah nehi bacha! Akhir hain toh hain kahan inspector Abhijeet? Kya woh janta ke sawalon se bhag rahe hain? Iss ghatna se jure hue har ek khabar ke sath hum apko rubaru karte jayenge. Bane rahiye humare sath. Goregaon east se mukhya sangbaaddata Anil Palekar, camera man Rupal Pandey ke sath, India TV.**

Someone gritted his teeth in extreme anger and changed the news channel with a frustrated murmur… **agar ek din bhi kabhi yeh media walon ko itna jada dabao me rehke apna duty nibhana padhta toh sare ke sare akkal inka thikane pe aa jata… bada aaya, Abhijeet sir sawalon se bhag rahe hain. Agar Abhijeet sir apne aap pe aa gaye nah… in logoka chupneka kahin jagah nehi milega!**

Again a well-dressed corporate looked news-reader appeared on television screen with her perfect accent…. **gaur se dekhiye… yeh chahra. Yahi hain senior inspector Abhijeet. Joh barsho pahele apni yaadast khone ke wajah se apne Maa ko kho chuke hain. Hayrani ki baat yeh hain, kya unke dil me ek Maa ki zajbaton ka koi kadar nehi! Apne Maa ko khone ke bawajood bhi! Aaj jis berahmi se ek Maa ko court premises se hataya gaya… dekhke toh yahi lagta hain. Aaj Mass Killing case ka akhri sunwayi tha high court me… aur uske pahele iska mukhya aropi Tejas ke Maa ji ke sath police ne joh saluk kiya… pure desh me iske khilaf awaz uth raha hain. Kuch police walon ka zabardasti ke wajah se aaj pure Mumbai Police ke naam pe kichar uchala ja raha hain. Kya aap ise samarthan karten hain darshakon?**

A pair of painful yet burning eyes was watching all from opposite of a glass wall and his facial expressions gradually changed into hurt to tough!

News reader took a small pause… **Sutra ke anusar Meera ji se badsaluki karne ka order senior inspector Abhijeet nehi diye the… unke junior inspector Fredrick aur inspector Shreya ne khud se yeh kaam kiya. Lekin hum kayse maan sakten hain, ek senior spot pe hote hue bhi unke support ke bina… itna berahem harkat koi junior kar sakta? Tab toh koi discipline hi nehi bachega! Janta… aap bhi iske khilaf awaz uthaiye. Apko kya lagta hain, ek parivaar ujar jane wali, ek-lauta beta jinka jail me hain… aisi ek dukhi Maa ke sath yeh badsaluk kya inspector Abhijeet ke order se hi kiya gaya? Agar apka zawab haan toh aap apna mobile pe writer message option me jaa kar Y type kijiye. Agar apka zawab naa toh N type kijiye aur bhej dijiye hume 57575 number pe….**

The owner of the tough face lastly appeared on scene with a confident and bossy tone… **ho kya raha hain ihan?** He passed a quick glance to one of his man… Freddie sat at his desk down head… **main puch raha hoon, idhar chal kya raha hain? Aaj office me koi kaam nehi?** He delivered his speech sarcastically.

One of the present officers hurriedly switched off TV and all backed to their respected works.

Mayur whispered in Vansh's ears… **baat sirf court me Abhijeet sir ka thappar khana nehi. Kuch toh aur hain, joh hum samajh nehi paa rahe hain.**

Vansh replied in same low mode… **haan. ACP sir, Freddie sir even Salunkhe sir bhi bahat tensed lage mujhe. Aur abhi Sachin sir bhi toh TV dekhte hue kuch apne aap hi bol rahe the.**

Sun-inspector duo stopped with a strict voice of their some immediate senior… **Vansh, Mayur… apna apna kaam karo.**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _This is not a Duo story at all readers. Daya sir obviously will not get too much limelight in this theme. Its main focus always is Abhijeet sir. So I request you all, please keep patience. Daya sir's entry will be timely… when plot demand him in scene, he will come surely_ _ **.**_ _Am I giving too much boredom to all of you with Abhijeet stuff? Feel free to share…._

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	6. Chapter 6

**Dips:** thank you very much for your words. It helps me a lot to set my next thoughts regarding this very plot :)

 **artanish:** samajh gayi jee :) I'll try to bring a break very quickly in this thoughts and thinking session. Thank you :)

 **DIXA:** thank you :) TC

 **bossnbear:** thank you dear :)

 **guest08:** nice penname! Yah, I'll bring him…. surely… keep waiting :) thank you

 **Guest:** thank you

 **cid fan:** thank you

 **23Diya:** gayab ho ke toh dekho…. Kaan pakadhke wapas laungi ;) :P nehi yaar, tumhare liye kayse ho sakta hain! Woh foot note sabke liye tha. Aap thore hi common people ho, apko khule aam msg dene ka kya zaroorat! PM hain kis liye bhae ;) Aare sobai bolechilo, tai akta msg diechilam. :) opsss…. Tahole toh ai samanno writer r sathe amar ai sweet reviewer r mentality bhaloi match krbe…. Ai writer o toh oi category tei pore…. Reserve reserve :D chalo beta… thank you very much. TC :)

 **salja:** nope dear…. tabiyat abhi bhi thik nehi :( kal se tez bukhar charha hain :( what about ur studies? Going well nah? :) thank you :)

 **lightmoondelight:** aare koi nehi…. no need to say sorry beta :) muft me mujhe do do review mil gaya :D thank you. TC

 **luv duo nd purvi:** thank you

 **S:** first toh thank you for your detailed review :) hmm… this corrupted system… the nexus between powerful politicians and media and law… really beyond of a common people imagination. The yellow journalism… bribe taken cops… force to bend down before power of politics…. The most harmful aspects of a society. Yah surely it's not common for all. I have just trying to give a picture based on these tough realities

 **Masooma:** thank you dear :)

 **Guest:** thnx

 **Sariya:** thank you for waiting this long dear :)

 **Abhijeeteye:** hmm…. Akhane onek famous awesome writer i bengali :) darun bapar toh obossoi :) party leader r naam bola jabe na…. ja din kal, amake jail e pure dik r ki! Story finish korbo ki kore tahole :P Press r politics specially akhon khub weird r matlabi hoye geche dear. Era nijeder faida chara kichhu bojhe na…. jotoi kono manus apolitical person hok, ai jinis ta aaj ker dine diner alor moto poriskar. Yah, myself also hate this :(

 **Guest:** my pleasure :)

 **A S Angel :** opss…. Name change! Nice :) nehi beta, boredom ki koi baat nehi. Walki mujhe toh bahat maza aaya apki review padhke :) ha haaa…. Wrong wrong…. Wo last wala dialogue Freddie sir nehi the… it was Sachin :P he heehhhh….. Achha Abhijeet sir ko ghar se bahar lana hain? Ok… woh bhi ho jayega… wait a little behena ;) Bcoz… yah yah right… nothing is impossible for Abhijeet :D….. Thank you for your sweet support :)

 **ABHICHARM:** haan… still I can remember you ;) okezz… zalllldi study pressure apki thora kam ho jayen aur aap bhag ke idhar phir se regular ho jao :)

 **L'll frnd:** we all hate them yaar… politicians thore hi dekhte hain kya sahi kya galat? Unko bas har situation me apna fayda dhundna hota hain… huhhh

 **GD:** hmmm… sahi kaha aap jee. Mujhe thora naye sire se sochne ka topic mil gaya. I'll try to put the doses you suggested :) lekin missing kya? Yeh toh bolo! Slow moving? Haan… I feel it. Absence of a support for Abhijeet? Kabhi kabhi thora waqt khud ke sath bitana bhi chahiye. Scarcity of twisting in plot? Scratching my head :P… aare bolo bhi kuch…. Mera toh kuch samajh nehi aa raha hain :O ok… let me soching. Thank you BTW :D

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** waiting finish for one of my beloved friend :) thank you darl. Stay tuned :)

 **laiba ejaz:** thank you dear for understanding. Really sweet of you… thanks for your fb :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **At Afternoon…. 4:15 pm**

 **CID Bureau**

 **Pick up the phone Abhijeet… pick up!** Someone was continuously dialing and redialing a particular number.

But it wasn't received.

Caller pushed hard a nearby pen stand in frustration… **damn it! Idhar situation dhire dhire humare hath se nikalta jaa raha hain. Tum aise kayse kar sakte ho Abhijeet? Phone uthao beta…** the person started strolling restlessly in the small space of his cabin.

Land phone started ringing.

With a sigh he picked up… **hello! ACP Pradyuman here.**

 **Kya ACP! Intro dene se pahele number toh dekho yaar!** A teasing tensed voice came.

 **Hmm… tu… Salunkhe! Haan bol kya?** He asked rudely.

 **Yaar tum bolo. Abhijeet se baat ho paya?**

Unknowingly ACP Pradyuman made an irritated face. **Kahan yaar? Samajh nehi aa raha… ise ho kya gaya? Aare phone toh uthana chahiye nah!**

Dr. Salunkhe shocked… **kya! Abhi tak! Yaar, mujhe gadbad lag raha hain. Tum bolo toh main jaun? Main chutti pe hoon aaj. Mujhpe kisi ka nazar nehi ayega.**

ACP Pradyuman: **kuch gadbad nehi. Wo abhi bhi ghar ke andar hain. Mujhe toh samajhme nehi aa raha, aise kayse kar sakta hain Abhijeet. Thik hain, disturbed ho gaya mentally, main samajh sakta hoon. Lekin phone… wo toh attain karna chahiye? Yaar tension hota hain… sochna chahiye nah!**

 **Main ek bar mil loon usse?** Dr. Salunkhe proposed.

 **Media paglo ke tarha Abhijeet ka pata lagane me jute hain yaar. Agar hum me se ek bhi udhar jayenge, aur media hume follow karte hue pahauch jaye…** ACP Pradyuman paused for a moment…. **Baat on duty ka nehi. Media bhi ek tarah se investigator hi hota hain.** **Tu samajh raha hain nah Salunkhe…**

Dr. Salunkhe shocked… **toh phir?**

 **Mera admi hain udhar. Ghar ke bahar laga diya main. Kuch bhi ho, mujhe khabar milta rahega. Tu tension mat le. Main dekhta….** The head of CID suddenly shouted in excitement. **Salunkhe phone rakh. Abhijeet ka call** … & cut the line left his old pal in confused state!

ACP Pradyuman swapped the answer button of his mobile in a whisker…. **Abhijeet!**

 **Sorry sir…** a grave sorry tone came from opposite side.

 **Abhijeet kahan ho tum? Kab se phone pe phone kar raha hoon tumhe…** ACP Pradyuman enquired.

 **I am extremely sorry sir. Phone silent pe tha…** Abhijeet apologized in low tone.

 **Bas? Aur kuch nehi?** ACP Pradyuman softly asked his right hand after a brief silence.

 **Sir… wo… Sorry sir. Meri wajah se CID ki aur apka badnaami….** Abhijeet literally stammered.

The transformation of this ever confident voice into hollow one hardly hit ACP Pradyuman's experienced ears. He closed his eyes in pain, composed himself and inhaled deep in helplessness… **Kal subha dus baje HQ jana hain. Be prepared mentally.**

Abhijeet sighed heavily.

 **Dard, tadhap sabke zindegi me hota hain Abhijeet. Lekin use kabhi khud pe havi nehi hone dena chahiye. Usse sikho aur takat banao tumhare uss sikh ko. Zindegi aaj me jiyo beta…. Na hi bita hua pal me doob kar khud ko lachar samjho.** ACP Pradyuman delivered his speech very slowly patiently and meaningfully.

 **Apne liye na sahi kam az kam joh log tumhe khush dekhna chahta hain, joh log tumhare liye… tumhare sath aaj jite hain…. unke liye socho Abhijeet.** He stopped for a moment. **Apna dhyan rakhna beta aur kabhi khud ko akela mat samajhna. Nakul ko khoya main, kaii saal bit gaya. Lekin mera dono bete abhi bhi mere pass hain… yaad rakhna. Agar kuch der udhar rehne se tumhare dil ko sakoon milta hain, toh raho. Lekin usi pal me kho mat jana.**

The fatherly tone of his boss…. with full of love and concern… shook Abhijeet to his core. He muttered a slow thank you and call cut from both sides as he well knew his father figure traced his location surely.

ACP Pradyuman adjusted himself in his chair comfortably… **mujhe tum par pura bharosha hain beta. Tum toot nehi sakte aaj itne saalon baad. Waqt lo. Aur phir se sina tanke khara ho jao mere sher. Bhalehi tum suspend ho sakte ho, lekin tum galat nehi… yeh sach duniya ke samne tumhe hi lana hoga. Aaj jis media tumhare khilaf awaz utha raha hain ek din woh hi tumhara wahwahi karega. Mujhe uss din ka intezaar rahega Abhijeet…** while thinking in mind he picked a small photo frame from his table contained trio's smiling images and looked at his second-in-command…. Abhijeet…. Holding all his love and trust for this man in his old eyes.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet tripled over something hard and weighty in a dark room and fall flat haphazardly.

With the help of main door's slight ray of light… as that room was at a corner of the building, so that… front door was not much useful to supply sufficient brightness there…. he assumed, it was a rectangular box type thing.

While sitting on dirty floor, he switched on the search light oh his cell phone & found an almost black tin made trunk type metal box.

He heaved a sigh and slowly stood up supporting some unknown furniture skeleton.

 **Maa ke room me itna sara furniture rahe gaya? Hain kya itna… mujhe toh pata bhi nehi tha.** He thought in mind…

The first thing after got up from floor, he tried to open a window for sufficient light. But those unused leaf for so many years… took a test of his muscle power to open up as they were jammed badly.

A rusty frame of a single cot, some dirty broken show piece type things, some ill-fated unwanted creature's dead body and that metal trunk…. Were the only treasures of that very room!

Abhijeet thought something and sat down again before the box.

..

..

..

..

In a deserted warehouse, a corner was decorated by some highly modernized technical support… so many TV screens, weirs, headphones, transmitter sets and many more electronic gadgets were seen.

A fisherman type person sat on a stool wearing an earplug and a note book in his hand… with an unknown restless expression in his face.

Someone came towards him. **Officer Daya… it seemed you are quite unmindful in your duty. Your small mistake may lead to a great loss; keep it in your mind. You are bound to serve your nation. It should be your first priority….** Newcomer announced all in a very serious bossy tone.

Daya jolted out from his place. **Sorry sir…** he looked downward.

 **You must be officer…** earlier bossy tone growled. **We are just an inch before to nab them red handed. I don't want any negligence in this last stage….** and marched out.

Daya took his seat silently and inhaled a deep breath…. **Mujhe aaj itna bechyani kiun ho raha hain? Bas kuch hi din aur… ek-do din ke andar hum yeh gang ko daboch lenge, phir main Mumbai wapas jaunga sabke pass. Aaj subha bhi toh sab thik tha. Lekin kuch der se yeh ajib sa kiun lag raha hain? Kahin Abhijeet kisi mushibat me toh nehi? Yah phir sir?**

He sighed…. **Pata nehi. Kuch toh ho raha hoga, joh sayad thik nehi. I just hope, Boss thik ho. Thori der aur Abhijeet…. I'll be there for you.**

He closed his eyes tightly to calm down his restless mind and tried to concentrate again in his previous work.

..

..

..

..

After breaking the tiny lock of that metal trunk Abhijeet opened its lid with lots of curiosity.

He was feeling a little sooth listen his father figure's earlier words…. **sayad main kuch jada hi soch raha hoon. Itne saalon se toh kabhi aisa feel nehi hua mujhe… phir aaj itna sab kiun sochne bayth gaya main! Court wala incident jaysa pahele bhi toh kitna kuch face karna padha mujhe. Aur sirf main hi kiun, sir bhi Nakul ki tana shunte hain kabhi kabhi. Police wala hoon. Yeh sab humare life me normal hain…..**

He was in his own pull of thoughts…. A dusty earthen smelled powdery substance attacked his nose.

He quickly pulled out his hanky and covered his face.

The metal box was earlier contained some papers…. May be books or diaries or anything but obviously some documents it was…. Now almost destroyed by paper eaten worms and termites.

Some yellowish small particles of papers were only visible…. Abhijeet was looking inside with a perplexed manner. He had no idea what was that…

Only some packing box he could remember contained some of his school days old books and some childhood story books…. He found out in his store room of his present home a couple of years ago when Daya and he was in a sudden mission of ghar ka saaf-safai!

 **Maa ke room me yeh trunk… aur yeh sab kagaj… kitab tha kuch kya? Yah phir diary jaisa kuch? Lekin yeh kiun nehi le gaya mere Goregoan wala ghar me? Maine mana kiya kya Daya ko? Yah phir Daya khud hi….!**

Abhijeet slowly wore his gloves and touched the dusty paper pieces.

He himself didn't know what he was seeking for but he was searching in that heap of dust!

Suddenly a comparatively big piece touched his fingers… he quickly sat on his knees and took it out very carefully.

A half torn yellow page with so many tiny holes on it, it was.

Something was written but with the passing time the ink almost faded.

Some more such pieces were peeping out…. Abhijeet took them out also.

With a childlike happiness and curiosity he placed all the torn old paper pieces on window pane and tried to read them instead of small font and faded color.

 ** _Aaj humara beta police me select ho gaya. Maine apna wada pura kiya. Aab humara beta bhi desh ke sewa karega. Aap khush hain nah?_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Aaj paheli baar humare bete ko goli laga. Main bahat dar gayi thi. Phir socha… baap ka beta hain, mujhe itni si baat se darna sobha nehi dega._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Yeh kya, Abhi keh raha hain, aab wo khaki wardi nehi pahenega! Bhala, wardi na pahenke police wala kayse lagega humara bachha? Aap samjhaiye nah Abhi ko. Apko toh pata hain, mujhe apka wardi se kitna lagao hain…. itne saalon me ek bhi din aisa nehi gaya, jab main apka wardi na nikala din me ek baar. Bhalehi humara Abhi aab aur wardi nehi pahenega, lekin aaj se apke wardi ke sath sath main uska wardi ka bhi dhyan rakhungi. Aap khush toh hain nah Abhi ke papa?_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Humara Abhi mil nehi raha…. Pura do mahina ho gaya. Kahin nehi mil raha. Main kahan dhundu use? Main uske bina kayse rahunga? Aap kuch kijiye na…._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Abhi mil gaya… jhakhmi hain. Hospital me hain. Lekin thik hain. Aap khush toh hain nah Abhi ke papa?_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Sab ne mujhe jhut kaha. Jhuthi tasalli di sabne mujhe. Humara bachha sab kuch bhul chuka hain. Use kuch yaad nehi. Wo mujhe Maa kehne se inkaar karta hain. Puchta hain, kaun hoon main!_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Main aisi zindegi toh nehi chaha Abhi ke papa. Humara bachha bahat dard me hain. Sab bahat koshish karta hain. Lekin kuch nehi ho raha. Mujhse uska yeh halat aur bardast nehi hota. Bas ek Daya hain… thora sakoon dila sakta hain humare bete ko. Baki… humara Abhi toot raha hain… din ba din. Main Maa ho ke kayse seh loon uska yeh lachari…._**

..

..

..

..

ACP Pradyuman came out from his cabin and stood before Freddie's desk, who was studying or may be staring at a file…. **Freddie!** He softly called.

Freddie bolted out… **ye… yes sir!**

ACP Pradyuman smiled only in reply.

Freddie felt confuse.

 **Sab thik hain. Socho mat aur…** ACP Pradyuman patted his shoulder.

Freddie got the meaning… **Abhijeet sir kahan hain sir? Thik toh hain wo?** He asked in extremely guilty low tone.

 **Nehi hain thik. Lekin ho jayega zaldi. Fikar mat karo.**

Freddie looked up.

ACP Pradyuman scanned empty cubicles…. **Sab site pe gaye?**

Freddie nodded positive.

ACP Pradyuman sighed… **thik hain. Tum bhi kaam karo. Mujhe bahar jana hain. Agar Chitrole sir aaye, thora dantenge… kha lena…** he chuckled.

Freddie got more perplexed.

ACP Pradyuman stepped outside with his mobile in his hand… **Freddie ko tasalli dena bahat easy hain…. lekin sach me uska subha wala harkat ka anjaam Abhijeet ko kayse bhugatna padhega, kya pata! Phir Freddie bhi toh galat nehi… wo mere jaysa stone hearted hain nehi ke duty ke khatir sab kuch daon pe laga deta!**

 **Abhijeet sir ko sorry bolna chahiye mujhe ek baar… mere wajah se hi pura situation itna zada bigar gaya. Sayad sir aab phone utha le…** Freddie dialed a number from his speed dial list.

..

..

..

..

 **Present Time, evening….. 5:45 pm**

Abhijeet was staring at the pieces of papers without fluttering of his eyelids…. Even he couldn't understand when gradually those faded letters of crumpled papers turned more and more hazy…. His legs seemed unable to bear all his body weight…. slumped down on floor silently… with a complete blank mind.

He didn't know for how many times he was like that; Freddie's call brought him back to present world.

Being a reserved natured person… he always hated to expose of his broken soul infront of other's… Abhijeet cut his junior cum brotherly friend's phone and switched his own cell off.

With the passing time bright sun light dimmed…. And evening was approaching slowly with its obvious rule.

Gradually rest of the city of Mumbai adjusted themselves with the shaded darkness…. But at a corner of this vast metropolitan area…. A solitary person was still sat with an unbearable pain in his heart….

..

..

..

..

A gust of stormy wind shut the main door with a loud voice… shook Abhijeet badly.

He silently got up from that dark cold dirty floor and looked outside from the open window…. No star was twinkling… moon was dispersed…. it seemed the sky overcast with clouds. Suddenly quivering the surroundings rumbling of clouds could be heard.

Abhijeet securely kept the paper pieces inside his coat pocket and closed the window of his mother's room.

With the help of outside peeping street light he made his way towards the main door…. But rain started at that very moment.

He decided to go out in this rain…. But thinking about those precious pages of his mother's diary… stopped at doorstep.

Minute passed… hour passed… but speed of this heavenly creation of mother earth did not lower…

..

..

..

..

The morning incident in court premises and side by side his own mother's image was simultaneously revolving in Abhijeet's mind in that semi-dark old lonely building.

He took out his mobile… wrapped the pages and his valet in a plastic cover… pulled his watch out from his wrist… and slowly stepped outside in cats and dogs rain!

Unknowingly for the first time in his 18 years memorable life he complained to his own mother in his mind… **aaj ek anjaan aurat ne bewajah mujhe duniya ke samne tamacha mar ke chali gayi. Aur main… main… kuch na kar paya. Aap humesha se kehte the, aap meri Maa thi. Humesha aap rote the iss dard se ke main apko pahechanne se inkaar karta aaya. Lekin kabhi aap mujhe samjhane ki ek koshish nehi ki Maa. Kabhi nehi.**

His tears were mixed up with rain drops. He stood at the middle of the garden type portion closing his eyes tightly…. **Agar aap Maa ki haq jatake aisa ek thappar uss pal bhi lagaye hote, sayad yeh paschatap… yeh mere dil pe bojh nehi banke rehta. Maa hain aap. Main galati kiya, apko pahechanne se inkaar kar ke… apko mujhe punishment dena chahiye tha nah Maa?**

Abhijeet busted into loud cry standing alone in the lap of nature. **Main apko bojh samajhke apko anjaana kabhi nehi kiya Maa. Mujhe uss waqt kuch samajh hi nehi aata tha… kya sahi, kya galat? Bas uljhan sa lagta tha sab kuch… bahat besahara lagta tha khud ko. Main toh…. Main toh dil se apko dhire dhire apnane laga tha Maa. Haan, kuch purani baten yaad toh nehi kar paya… lekin apke sahare jine ka thora thora adat daal ne ka tamanna tha mere dil me. Aap toh waqt hi nehi diye mujhe. Itna dard… itna dard… aap… mujhe akela chor ke chale gaye! Kya mujhme ek achha beta hone ka farz nibhane ka kabiliyat nehi tha Maa? Ek anjaan aa ke mujhse aaj jawab mang raha hain. Aap uss waqt kiun mujhse sawal nehi ki Maa? Aap zabardasti kiun nehi ki?**

..

..

..

..

A car stopped with a loud screech tearing the mid-night dead silence and a short heighted man descended.

He locked the door and moved forward with fast steps searching something or someone.

After a while… The short heighted casual outfit worn man shocked to hell seeing the scenario. He rushed towards his destination.

 **Abhijeet! Bachha!** He patted Abhijeet's cheek carefully who sat on wet sands with closed eyes supporting a temporary bamboo shade.

With a lot of effort Abhijeet opened his eyes slightly…. **Doctor saaaab!**

 **Haan main, Dr. Salunkhe…** the man roared.

Abhijeet fluttered his eyelids for a couple of times and cleared his vision…. **Aap… aap… ihan?**

Dr. Salunkhe really came into anger… **tumhe pata bhi hain Abhijeet, kya kar rahe ho tum? Yeh kya pagalpan lagake baythe ho…. haan? Pura din Abhijeet… pura din udhar ACP tumhare tension me raha.** He looked at surroundings… **Media kahan kahan tumhe dhund phir raha hain. Humne socha chalo thori der tumhe udhar rehne doon. Wapas aa jaoge phir. Wapsi dur ki baat, tum kab se apna mobile bhi bandh kar ke rakhe ho.**

He carefully looked at Abhijeet's half-shut eyes. **Main puch raha hoon, tum udhar gaye hi kiun?**

Abhijeet kept mum.

Dr. Salunkhe became more irritated. **Aare kuch bolo bhi. Lab me toh humesha mera dhajjiyan udhane me lage rehte ho. Aab kiun chup ho? Main puch raha hoon tumse. Aise na jane kab se padhe ho idhar.** He touched Abhijeet's wet coat… **wah! Is bin barshat ki barish me bhige bhi ho. Kis baat ka matam mana rahe ho Abhijeet? Kya ho kya gaya tumhe?**

Abhijeet looked at his eyes straight with a strange stair.

Dr. Salunkhe neglected his gaze. **Senior inspector Abhijeet** **itna khokla officer toh hain nehi ke ek khooni ki Maa do tamacha kya mar diya use… wo sharm se dub jayega! Tumhara itna kya beizzati ho gaya Abhijeet? Kis baat ki sog mana rahe ho idhar baythke?**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	7. Chapter 7

**L'll frnd:** kiun? Itna ghatiya bana, loss of words! :'( oh :O

 **bossnbear:** nothing dear. But seriously was the chapter this much emotional! Really?

 **salja:** he hehhh…. Double fb! :D thank you dear for your wishes :) TC

 **lightmoodelight:** aare nehi beta. Apki review cut nehi hua. Thora waqt leta hain kabhi kabhi yeh site show karne me. Wayse fayda mera…. Do do review milta hain mujhe ;) Thank you dear. Tension kiun lete ho! Pura saal achhe se study kiye ho na aap? Toh phir? Exam ekdam first class jayega.. dekhna :) Best of luck beta. TC

 **Sariya:** kaha na main, wait karo thora, Daya sir aa jayenge ;) thank you :D

 **DIXA:** thank you dear. TC :)

 **AS Angel:** thank you dear for your sweet fb :) mujhe Sachin sir kafi pasand hain toh unhe bhi ek positive role pe daal di ;) Chalo bachhi ki sweet sa galati maaf :P TC dear

 **luv duo nd purvi:** aab mahal aisa ban gaya toh thora bahat Abhijeet sir ko sad situation face toh karni padhegi nah :(

 **cid fan:** only updt sn! Kya yaar, kuch toh bolte… ghatiya hain yah phir ok wala chapter :(

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** hmm… meri do do mahan dost hain nah… itna sunaya iss masoom si bachhi (:P) ko, ACP sir ko sahi se console toh karna hi tha ;) I hope u get my point darl :D Thank you for your sweet sa tana full fb :P hahaaahhh ha haa! TC. Love yaa

 **masooma:** thank you jee

 **DISHA:** hey… lets finish your wait ;) thank you

All my Guest reviewers… thanks a lot :) lekin sab ke sab aise plz speechless ho mat jana. Mera kayse chalega tab :( Aare kuch toh bolo bhi ;) & agar aap logo ko problem kuch na ho toh, if you feel comfortable…. Will you plz mention any name? :) It will be helpful to reply you easily and separately….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Sukar manao Pradyuman… enquiry commission bithaya gaya tumhare inspector ke khilaf. Bas. Aur kuch nehi.** DCP Chitrole threw a sealed envelope hardly on table.

The head of CID was just standing with a straight face in front of him.

 **Samjhao ACP, samjhao apne inspector ko. Apna kabhi na khatam hone wala gussa par thora kabu karna sikhao aab use. Barsho pahele police academy se utha ke laye the… sharpest shooter ko ek.** He pronounced Sharpest Shooter most reluctantly. **Aaj the most angry young man banke phirta hain wo.**

DCP Chitrole dragged his chair with force and sat. He eyed at ACP to take his seat… which was really a shocking experience for the old tough cop.

Again he gestured to open the envelope and ACP Pradyuman took it from table hiding his surprised expression.

Gradually his expression changed from disappointed to strange to relaxing one. He looked up at his senior with amazing eyes.

DCP Chitrole was busy with a paper-weight… nodded his head without looking anywhere.

 **Sir!** A soft shocking call came from ACP Pradyuman's throat.

DCP Chitrole set his coat properly and seated straight. **Dekh kya rahe ho ACP Pradyuman? Humesha sochte ho tum log, mujhe sirf kaise bhi kar ke tum logo ko phasana aata hain. Sayad tum bhul rahe ho, main police wala bana hoon tum se bhi pahele. Yeh siyasat ka khel tumse jada din dekh raha hoon main.**

ACP Pradyuman was feeling puzzled with the words of his dear senior! He again took a quick glance on the paper in his hand.

DCP Chitrole noticed that well. **Bharosha nehi hain nah mujhpe, tum logo ka?** He looked away. **Mujhe tum bilkul bhi nehi pasand ACP. Humesha tumhara kabiliyat se mujhe jalan hota hain. Aaj bhi. Abhi bhi. Aur isi liye tumhare admiyon se bhi mujhe chid hain.**

The veteran chief of CID Mumbai sighed, listen that well known truth.

 **Mujhe CID ki success rate se jalan hain. Lekin Abhijeet yah Daya yah Freddie individually kisi se nehi ACP. Haan mujhe pata hain, Abhijeet aur Daya tumhara sab se mazboot do takat hain. Baat sirf Abhijeet ka aata, main maza hi dekhna pasand karta. Agar wo gaya, Daya bhi gaya. Tumhara gurur bhi jata tab. Aur mujhe CID ki bikhra hua halat dekhne me bada maza aata.** DCP Chitrole chuckled.

 **Lekin baat sirf Abhijeet ka nehi. Baat hum police walon ka hain. Aaj hum ek inspector, wo bhi senior inspector ko bali ka bakhra bana denge… politicians ke samne jhuk jayenge. Aab ke liye matter over. Yahi humesha se hone ka riwaz hain. Lekin kal jab yeh anch direct kisi aur bada rank par ayega? Agar DIG sir yah phir Commissioner sir ko hi aisa power ka istemaal kar ke wo log hata de toh?** He paused and took a sip of water kept in a glass on table.

Pulling out his hanky DCP Chitrole neatly cleaned his face and kept it back inside his pocket.

 **Haan toh? Kahan tha main?** He again started dramatically.

ACP Pradyuman gave only a look in reply.

 **Kal jab koi bada officer aise bewajah guilty prove hoga… use koi nirdosh sabit karne ke liye kadam uthayega? Nehi. Kiun ki ek bachha bhi uss footage dekh kar keh sakta hain, Abhijeet us aurat ke khilaf ek shabd nehi kaha. Apna beizzati karwa li usne. Lekin public, politicians aur uss aurat ki umar ka lihaz karte hue usne koi step nehi uthaya.**

 **Mujhe pata hain, tum yeh team ko ek parivar jaysa jor ke rakhe ho. Ek ke khilaf kuch hone se idhar dusra awaz uthata hain. Pankaj ko bhi harap liye tum log. Ek Suraj tha mera banda… akhri din tak koshish karta raha, kuch idhar-udhar kar de tumhare office me!** He took a long breath and set his wrist-watch properly. **Lekin DIG sir yeh nehi sunenge… Freddie yah phir tumhara wo Shreya madam kiun apne senior se bina puche us aurat ko hataya. Na hi HQ walo yeh baat manega ki tumhare idhar colleagues ek dusro ke liye jaan se barker ban jata hain. Bhai bhi ban jata hain.** He made a weird face.

 **Baat sirf CID ki badnaami ka hota, main kabhi interfere nehi karta ACP. Ek case me failure hone se mera jada kuch bigadta nehi. Kiun ki tum logo ke badaulat aise hi mera position bahat high hain police line me.** Glimpse of proud passed his face. ACP Pradyuman was looking helplessly here and there suppressing his anger.

DCP Chitrole initiated once again…. **Sawal pura police line ka hain ACP. Sawal Mumbai police ka. Sawal Maharashtra police ke izzat ka. Aaj ek galat mang ke samne hum jhuk jayenge aur khud ko safe bana lenge. Kal jab yahi harkaten humare parivaron me se kisi ke sath hoga, tab bhi kya hum chup baythke dekhenge, bhae heavy-weight neta ji hain sab ke piche. Hum unpe kayse hath daal sakte hain! Yah phir unke office me jaa ke Yes sir Yes sir karenge?**

Time and again his words shook ACP Pradyuman more and more.

DCP Chitrole got up from his chair. **Main kaam jada nehi karta hoon, iska matlab yeh nehi ke mera dimag bhi bandh rehta. Suspension ka order tumhe mila hain Pradyuman. Lekin Abhijeet ke hathon me tum yeh thama nehi paye.**

ACP Pradyuman also stood up in a hurry…. **Sir!**

 **Abhijeet kahan hain, kisi ko nehi pata. Uska contact number bandh aa raha hain. Sukar manao hum kayse bhi kar ke Commissioner sir ko yeh plan se convince kara paye. Ek chance toh hum le hi sakte hain, kiun?** He laughed out sounding really irritating.

 **Aur enquiry commission me DIG Goutam sir hain. Baki ka members bhi mera jaan-pahechan walo me se hain kuch. Jab tak enquiry chalega… Abhijeet kisi ko milna nehi chahiye. Media ko khas kar nehi. Use thore din ke liye kahin bhej do. Chutti enjoy karne kaho. Report teen din baad submit karna hain. Report me tumhare officer ke khilaf kuch nehi milne wala. Koi uske khilaf gawahi nehi dega enquiry commission ke samne. Pura rules and regulation maintain kar ke uske upar se suspension uthaya jayega. Baki ka toh media hi sambhal lega. Lath bhi wohi marta hain hume aur Bhagwan bhi wohi log banata hain hum police walo ko! Aur agar…** he stopped… **agar tumhara officer chahe toh media ke khilaf defamation case bhi darz kara sakta hain.**

He turned to move but halted beside the edge of table. **Mujhe abhi bhi tum yah tumhare officer se koi hamdardi nehi. Baat sirf hum police walon ka izzat pe aa gaya, iss liye maine aisa kiya. Warna….** He gave a brief look.

 **Tumahara wo biwi aur aatmaon se darne wala officer Freddie aur Shreya madam ko keh dena thora sawdhan rehne ko kuch dino ke liye. Ruling se koi unpar hamla kar ke opposition ka naam daal sakta hain, khabar hain humare pass. So….** DCP Chitrole paused. **Afsosh ACP…. Main iss baar bhi tumhara ek bhi sipahi ko nikal nehi pa raha hoon….** & left finally.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was at his desk busy with some documents… DCP Chitrole appeared at CID bureau central hall. Every present cop including Abhijeet stood up in attention position showing their respect for their senior.

DCP Chitrole moved at Daya's empty desk and picked a photo frame up containing Abhijeet's smiling image…. teasingly looked at it….. **bhai, dost… na jane kya kya ban jata hain idhar ek dusre ka.** He turned at Freddie. **Ek ka dard dusre ko chubta hain CID me.** **Family drama… family drama dekhna ho toh aa jao CID office me!** Lastly he looked straight at Abhijeet…. **Qanoon ka hath bahat majboot hota hain. Agar insaan chahe sahi ko jaysa galat bana sakta hain, galat ko galat hi prove bhi kar sakta hain. Choice is now yours…. Sahi ko sahi karne me madat karoge? Yah phir galat ko sahi ka dhabba lagne doge….** He moved out completely left all confused cops behind.

Someone was waiting outside of the building…. **Kaam ho gaya?**

DCP Chitrole laughed reluctantly…. **DCP Chitrole ka kaam kabhi adha-adhura nehi hota. Bahat sare shatiron se takraya iss dimag ne aaj tak…** he knocked his head while winking. **Iss baar bhi tir nishane par hi lagega… sabar karo thora. Sabar ka phal humesha mitha hota hain!**

..

..

..

..

Inside the bureau all the officers were in pulls of confusion… the peon informed Abhijeet that ACP sir was waiting for him in his cabin.

He securely kept all the papers inside a file and moved without any further word.

..

..

..

..

Pankaj whispered in Freddie's ears: **sir, yeh sab chal kya raha kuch samajhme nehi aa raha.**

 **Iss baar bahat kuch aisa ho raha hain Pankaj joh humne kabhi socha nehi.** Freddie smiled.

Sachin joined them in discussion…. **Mujhe DCP sir ke baton se doubt ho raha hain. Itna shant… kuch toh baat hain.**

Freddie completed: **kuch bahat bada hi baat hain.**

Purvi: **DCP sir ne meri CID ke zindegi me paheli baar bureau aaye, lekin kisi ko danten nehi!**

Pankaj: **maine socha DCP sir kal dobara aaye nehi. Toh kuch dhamal hi hoga aaj unke aane se.**

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet entered ACP Pradyuman's cabin with due permission and his father figure offered him to take seat comfortably.

ACP Pradyuman in strict tone: **kal puri raat kahan the tum?**

Abhijeet hide his eyes & looked downward.

ACP Pradyuman: **mil gaya shanti?**

Abhijeet remained silent.

ACP Pradyuman now dragged his chair closer to his right hand. **Agar Salunkhe tumhe dhundke nehi le aata, athra saal pahele ki tarha kya tum phir se ek baar wohi guilt me dub jana chahte the?** He carefully looked at Abhijeet's gesture. **Senior inspector Abhijeet ek case nehi handle kar paa raha hain yah phir beta Abhijeet ko ise handle karne me dikkat ho raha hain?**

Abhijeet looked up with a jerk.

ACP Pradyuman shocked to see his intense painful sad eyes.

 **Kuch bologe bhi…** he asked softly. **Tumhara aisi harkaton se sabhi junior ko saq ho raha hain. Aur Daya ka kya? Jis bharoshe ke sath, jis wiswas ke sath usne tumhare zariye apne aap ko dhire dhire ek naya zindegi di hain… uska kya hoga Abhijeet?**

 **Subha HQ me bhi kuch nehi kaha tum beta. Kal Salunkhe ne tumhe kitna bhala-bura kaha… uska bhi ek jawab nehi diye tum. Akhir baat kya Abhijeet?** He lightly pressed his elder son's shoulder. **Kis baat se itna jada padheshan ho gaye ho tum?**

 **Kya mujhe suspend kiya gaya hain sir?** Lastly Abhijeet opened his mouth in a confident manner.

ACP Pradyuman calmly: **Tumhe kya lagta hain?**

 **Pahele se hi tay tha kya karna unhe, mujhe toh bas formality ke liye bulaya gaya tha sir.** Abhijeet answered.

 **Jawab kya doge phir?**

 **Joh hua… maine wohi kaha HQ ke officers ke samne bhi aur abhi bhi wohi kehna mujhe. Maine koi galati nehi kiya.**

 **Freddie aur Shreya ko bas ek reminder diya gaya hain Abhijeet.**

Abhijeet smiled lightly.

ACP Pradyuman carefully: **Thik ho?**

He nodded positive.

 **Enquiry commission bithaya gaya…. tumhare upar….** ACP Pradyuman delivered his statement very slowly.

 **Report submit hone tak tumhe thora dhyan se rehna hoga…. media ko avoid karna padhega.**

Abhijeet gestured understandably.

 **Paheli baar DCP Chitrole ko laga ek CID officer sahi hain…** ACP Pradyuman laughed light.

Abhijeet seated straight. **Sir tab mujhe teen-char din ka chutti toh mil sakta hain?**

ACP Pradyuman surprised internally looking the sudden change in his right hand behavior but didn't show it… **haan Abhijeet.**

..

..

..

..

 **Kaysa hain aab?** Dr. Salunkhe asked his pal over telephone.

ACP Pradyuman: **achanak kahan se itna zosh aa gaya samajhme nehi aa raha yaar.**

Dr. Salunkhe laughed loud.

ACP Pradyuman in irritated tone… **dekh Salunkhe, haas mat. Wayse hi dimag ghuma hain mera.**

Dr. Salunkhe lightly: **aab bolo tumhara dimag bhi main hi ghuma ke rakha hoon. Bhae, tum aur tumhara beta! Kal Abhijeet udas tha… chup tha… tum padheshan the. Aaj wo back to in his original form… abhi bhi tum padheshan ho… tch tch!**

Now ACP Pradyuman really came in anger. **Dekh Salunkhe yeh koi bachho ka khel nehi ho raha idhar. Ke thora gussa kar lo aur pal me mushkura do. Kuch toh chal raha hain uske dimag me. Kitna shanti se maan gaya yaar wo jab main use underground hone ko kaha!**

Dr. Salunkhe surprised: **aise kayse! Usne kuch nehi kaha?**

ACP Pradyuman roughly: **toh main kya aise hi bol raha hoon?**

Dr. Salunkhe chuckled… **haan…** **usme problem kya phir?**

ACP Pradyuman: **tujhe lagta hain, Abhijeet chup baythne walon me se hain? Wo iss case ke liye kya kya nehi kar raha tha. Jab se ek victim ke ghar me kuch hi mahino ki bachhi aur dusra ek chote bachhe ka lash dekha wo, tab se dimag ghuma hain Abhijeet ka. Aab jab uska suspension ki baat aa gayi bich me… High Court me final verdict ka date kuch din postpone kar diya gaya. Ruling iska pura fayda uthayega. Pura pressure hoga ta ki wo dono party leader ko clean-chit dene me hum madat karen. Jab ki aisa hoga nehi. DCP Chitrole aisa koi order nehi diya abhi tak hume. Case CID ke hathon me hi hain.** He frustrated to some extent… **dekh Salunkhe mujhe sach me bahat chinta ho raha hain Abhijeet ke liye. Joh aag uske ankhon me maine dekha… lag raha hain…** he sighed.

..

..

..

..

Someone was sitting in a bar in totally drunkard situation… two alcohol bottles, a glass, an astray was on the table…. A tapori suddenly patted his back… **aur Jeetu bhai… kya haal hain! Bade dino baad apun ka yaad aaya!**

Jeetu bhai smiled strangely… **kaam dhanda kuch hain nahi… isi liye apun ne tere ko yaad kiya… samjha?**

Tapori man took his seat in opposite chair… **toh bolo? Kuch bada karne aaye ho ka iss bar?**

Jeetu bhai took a quick sip from his glass…. **Iss baar Rajan ko tapkana hain…** he winked.

Tapori man genuinely shocked: **kya baat kar rahe ho bhai!** He lowered his voice… **wo neta, saale Rajan wohic na?**

Jeetu bhai tilted his head slightly. He forward an envelope… **teen din ke andar kam ho jana chahiye mere ko.**

Tapori man: **itni zaldi! Saale aage-piche bees bees security lagake ghumta hain. Kisi ko unme se pata ne me hi toh kal ka din chala jayega Jeetu bhai.**

Jeetu bhai looked at him with burning glare: **natak na kar tu. Tere ko apun aise nehi de raha hain yeh kaam. Tu kar sakega isih liye hi bola. Teen din… haan…. teen din… samjha.** He slipped a small chit inside that Tapori man's palm.

With a smirk Jeetu bhai moved outside after paying the bill with shambling steps while singing or better to say blabbering….

 **Yehhhhh dostiiiii hum nehiiiii todhengeeee**

 **Yeeeeeeh dostiiiii hum nehiiiiiiii todhenge**

 **Nehiiiii todhengeeeeee**

 **Aah haaaa aaaa jaaaaaaa**

 **Mera yaaaaarrrrrrr**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	8. Chapter 8

**masooma:** thank you

 **DIXA:** achha main Chitrole sir se puchti hoon, Daya sir ka mission kitna aage barha :P he heehe… stay tuned dear. Thank you :)

 **Guest:** jee can you please, if you don't mind and if it'll not waste your precious time… can write at least a full sentence in fb? Itna expectation as a writer sayad bahat jada nehi hain mera… thank you

 **DISHA:** confused why? :O

 **Nikii:** no I am not hurt. You are reader and you have right to express your view. But scratching my head, ever you reviewed earlier? Whatever… that's not a big deal. I am trying to portray only Abhijeet's condition…. I am not in a plan to make it investigative or anything else. May be I have done some hotchpotch! I'll try to pick the track… for sure. Thank you for your expressive fb

 **AS Angel:** sab ek hi chapter me daal doon? Hmm hmm? Toh next update pe finish kar deti hoon yeh story. Chalega? Bolo… kar deti hoon. ;) haa hahaha…. Aare muh bandh karo bhi aab beta, mazak kar rahi hoon. Ohh! Kitna sara sawal! Ok okk. Sab clear kar deti hoon. Stay tuned :)

 **Lightmoondelight:** yeh toh galat baat beta. Study ke time se compromise nehi karna chahiye. Warna exam se pahele bahat zada pressure aa jata hain… banda will get more confuse and nervous. Mujhe bhi toh experience hain :P study pe dhyan do aab. TC. Best of luck :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** I'll reveal after a while dear. Stay tuned. Thank you

 **cid fan:** thank you for your fb dear. Ok I'll try

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** hmmm. Which part you didn't understand darl? Tell me, I'll narrate you :) Isme duo scene jada hain nehi… ;) Thank you yaar

 **l'll frnd:** ohhhh….  & I thought :P Now So many questions in your mind. Okezzz…. I'll try to clear all the confusions zaldi :) Thank you l'll frnd.

 **abhijeeteye:** impressed with DCP :O! Ha haaa :P Haan, no anda-tamatar unhe. Wayse bhi khane ki chiz waste nehi karna chahiye ;) hmm…. Right guess ;) Thank you dear. TC

 **GD:** inna jada praise dekh ke Mistic is blushing badly. See, her cheeks turned beetroot red ;) :D :D

 **Guests & Laiba ejaz:** sorry for extreme late update :(

The guest who asked me to write something on KYM series…. I guess you have already memorized some beautiful continuations of this series by some awesome writers. :) Is there anything left after them? Moreover the series is not an appealing all n all. So right now, I'm not in a mood to think about it further. Thank you :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

A tall well-built man came out from wash room rubbing his wet hairs with towel and switched on television set… loud voice coming from it, attracted his attention immediately.

 **Toh aiye darshakon hum pahele jaan lete hain Amnesia… bhulne ki bimari… asal me hota kya hain? Aiye hum famous neurologist Dr. Anukul Pandey se iss bishay me jante hain.**

Dr. Anukul Pandey started in a very professional way…. **Jaise ki aap jante hain Amnesia matlab bhulne ki bimari. Insaan iss bimari ke chalte kisi dimag me lage chot ke karan yah phir kisi tanao yah bahat jada tabiyat kharab hone ke karan bhul jata hain apna purana sab kuch. Apna naam, pata, parivar, pichli zindegi… sab. Kabhi kabhi yeh kuch samay ke liye hota hain yah phir kisi vishes ghatna bhul jana tak rehta. Aur kabhi kabhi yeh humesha ke liye hota hain… joh wakahi me bahat dardnaak hota hain mariz ke liye aur khas kar unke ghar wale, unke chahite logo ke liye.**

Unknowingly the handsome man sat on bed throwing his towel anywhere. His eyes stuck at screen.

 **Toh darshakon apne suna asal me yeh bhulne ki bimari kitna bhayank hota hain. Iss bimari aur iske piriton ka mansik halat ke bare me har baat aap tak pahauchane ke liye aaj hum yeh vishes karyakram ayojit kiya hain. Humare bich upasthit vishist samajkarmi Dr. Sarla Naidu jee jinhone aise permanent amnesia ke marizon ke liye banaya gaya ek janemane NGO chalate hain, aiye aab unse baat karten hain.**

The anchor of this special discussion related to Amnesia with a panel of 4 members…. Announced very straight forward mode…. **Toh Sarla jee, iss case me ek police officer joh ke yeh bimari ka mariz hain… aap ki kya raay hain, kya wo jaan-bujh kar apne ichha se yeh bad saluki kiya ek lachar aurat se?**

Now the Greek God's jaw stiffened to some extent. **Achanak kise kya ho gaya bhae, aise media me kiska dhajjiya udhaya jaa raha hain! Bechara kaun sa police wala….** He took a deep breath. **Na jane kya hua hoga, aur media ko bas ek chingari ki zaroorat rehta hain…. chalu ho gaya yeh log, aab zamin-aashman khod ke nikalenge uss cop ka ateet…. Jina dushbar ho jayega aab uska! Sab ka situation thore hi mera Abhijeet jaysa hota? Aisa sir utha ke jine wala zinda dil admi banna bilkul asan nehi.**

His trance broke with a mild vibration of his phone lied beside him. A message it was written in code.

Daya switched off TV at once in frustration without listening more…. **kya yaar!** He made face while decoding the information mentally. **Abhi toh ground stuffs ko retreat karne ko kaha thori der pahele, phir se kya ho gaya! Unn logo ka final location Navy seals ko sahi se forward kar ke toh aaya hoon.** He looked at his watch. **Kitna din ho gaya Mumbai se koi connection nehi.**

He started dress up. **Mumbai kya bahari duniya se na jane kitne dino se koi relation nehi humara. Kitne dino baad thora TV ka darshan ho paya, lekin ek bhi news ka pata nehi chala… desh me kahan kya ho raha hain.**

He looked at outside vast blue sky and Abhijeet's face popped up in front of his eyes. **Boss, dekho toh, socha ki aaj kaam khatam hoga. Kal HQ report kar ke parson aa jaunga tumhare pass. Lekin…** he sighed. **Aab toh koi chance nehi lagta hain. Kitne dino baad uss warehouse se nikla tha thori der pahele… aab phir se kya baat ho gaya kya pata?**

He applied some make ups to change his identity and within some moment again a fisherman was stood before mirror. **Good luck kaho Boss. Wish me, koi naya hungama na ho gaya udhar… kuch bhi ho jayen unn terrorists ko Navy seals daboch le aur main Mumbai wapas aa jaun kal-parson. Janta hoon, emotion pe kabu rakhna chahiye… desh sab se pahele. Lekin kuch dino se bahat bechyani si ho raha hain Boss… aur achha nehi lag raha kuch yaar.**

Daya took a sip of water, closed his eyes for once to shape his mind on his duty… slowly his facial expressions changed and a rough n tough cop hid behind a machoyara appeared. He checked his ammunitions and moved out to accomplish some secret mission… duty for his nation.

..

..

..

..

A tanned lower class man lied over a dirty bed in a slum hut of Mumbai doing something in his tab.

A middle aged lady entered with something in her hand and whispered on man's ear.

Man nodded positive and moved out relaxing her by eyes.

..

..

..

..

 **Darshokon… jee haan, yahi hain Senior Insp. Abhijeet ka ghar. Yeh ghar pichle kuch dino se breaking news ban gaya. Lekin iss ghar ka malik ka koi pata nehi chal raha hain. Sutron ke anusar, Insp. Abhijeet ke upar enquiry commission bithaya gaya. Lekin mukhya aropi Insp. Abhijeet hi gayab hain pure mamle se. Kisi ne unko pichle do dino se kahin dekha nehi. Akhir gaya toh gaya kahan Insp. Abhijeet?**

 **Kya ek hi baat din raat dekh rahe ho tum log?** Sachin's angry words fall on his juniors' ears. **Kaam nehi kuch? Maza dekh rahe ho?** Unknowingly he shouted.

Vansh hurriedly switched off TV and went back to his desk.

Freddie stepped forward. **Sir… please. Shant ho jaiye.** He tried tiredly.

 **Kya shant Freddie? Ihan par mazak chal raha kya? Jab se… jab se court me wo tamasha hua hain… TV pe sirf Abhijeet sir…. har pal, har waqt. Aur koi news hain? Aur yeh sab… dekho inn sab ko… kaam dham chorke pura din TV ke samne. Abhijeet sir kya humara dushman hain? Aare yeh sab jab forces join karne ka sayad sochne ka bhi umar me nehi tha… tab se Abhijeet sir duty ke liye dedicated hain. Kal Amnesia ke upar discussion dikhaya gaya kisi channel pe. Subha se usi ka follow up chal raha idhar.**

Sachin shoot a burning glare to their juniors. **Subha se dekh raha hoon main. Curiosity inka khatam hi nehi ho raha.**

He turned his neck to Freddie. **Tum subha se bureau pe nehi the, iss liye pata nehi tumhe. ACP sir bhi subha se bahar hain. Koi toh tha nehi idhar. Inn sab ka unending gossiping sir ko le ke khatam hi nehi ho raha tha. Aab TV… phir se chalu ho gaya.**

 **Lekin hum kisi ka muh nehi bandh kara sakte sir. Media ka kaam wo log karenge. Unhe chup karaya nehi jaa sakta. Aur Abhijeet sir dusron ke sahare jiye hi kab sir!** Freddie smiled strangely. **Jab itne dino baad bhi ACP sir hi unhe kabhi kabhi doshi mante hain, doctor saab kuch bhi kehte hain unhe… ek kaal ka junior ka kya dosh agar wo iss pure mamle me mashala dhund le toh? Unn logo ke liye Abhijeet sir sirf senior hi hain sir, aur kuch nehi. Aur senior ke bare me spicy news janne ka interest sab me hota hain… hum chah kar bhi yeh baat taal nehi sakte.** He engaged in his pending works left their new comer juniors in complete stunned phase.

Sachin well noticed their guilty eyes. **Agar kabhi Abhijeet sir ke position tak pahauch paon… pure hosh-hawas me apni puri zindegi ke sath bhi… agar kabhi…. samjhoge tum log bhi, pressure kise kehta hain aur ek reputed police wala banna kitna easy hota hain!** He teased more and went to attain some phone call.

..

..

..

..

A tapori man with blood stained torn shirt and trousers suddenly throw himself before the just halted closed car door of reputed ruling party leader Rajan Desmukh while crying bitterly. He started knocking and patting continuously the metallic door with crazy shouting.

Leader Rajan's bodyguards tried their best to drag the man from there but seeing a good gathering surrounding them of neta jee's some trusted gunde maowalis…. they left him!

The beautiful lady PA of neta jee, updated him the whole matter inside the bullet proof car and he instructed her something.

Some bodyguards requested neta jee's unauthorized illegal army to move inside of his office along with the tapori man.

 **Bhau bacha lo… bhau…. Wo log hume maar denge… bacha lo bhau!** Tapori man fell straight on neta jee's feet.

 **Aare aare, kya ho gaya?** Neta jee, Rajan Desmukh shocked hell and freed his leg somehow. **Kya baat hain? Tum sab sath sath… sab thik chal raha nah?** He asked worriedly as different rival group leaders' unity was actually bewildering for him.

 **Kayse thik chalega Rajan bhau?** A stout fit Dada type young man came forward chewing something. **Jab se aap hume police ko Tejas ka case se dur rakhne ko kaha… aap ka hi police wala humre piche padh gaya. Yeh kaysi baat hui! Apun log kaha apko, apka protection humre hath. Bas election ke waqt hume aap dekh lena. Lekin jab se Tejas ke bachhe pakdha gaya, aur opponent party use madat karne laga…**

Another gunda looking man opened his mouth. **Dekho bhau…** pointing the tapori man still laid on ground… **hume aap kaha underground ho ja. Lekin chupke rehne se dhanda kayse chalega humara? Kisi ko toh runka hoga idharich. Uss police wala pe wo budhi aurat hath kya utha diya, apke party se fayda lutne lag gaya. Aab apka fayda aap dekho. Sath me hume bhi toh dekho.**

Stout Dada type young man: **police kutte ki tarha har jagah sug raha hume. Jitna bhi aap khud ko saaf dikhane ka koshish karo, uss Abhijeet ke bachhe apka kachha-chittha pahele hi duniya ke samne la ke rakh diya. Sab ka shak hain apke upar. Aap neta log thande ghar me baythke order toh maar sakte ho, ise udhao, use hatao… lekin bahar police se takkar hume hi lena padhta hain. Aab ise hi dekho. Subha ghar pe so raha tha… saale police wale aa ke ghasitke nikalke itna mara… itna mara…. Aap kya kar rahe ho bhau? Aap ko bachane ke chakkar me humra zindegi daon pe aa gaya toh aaj?**

Tapori man cried out…. **Bhau, yah toh hume sahi se protection do. Hum sab apke liye barsho se kaam karte aaya hain. Aap hi humra mai-baap hain. Humra apas ka dushmani alag bhau.** He scanned all stiff faces. **Lekin apka baat jab bhi aata, hum sab apke liye jaan hazir karte hain. Humra joh halat mamu log bana raha alag… aab toh wo log humra bahu-beti ko bhi nehi chor raha hain.** He indicated someone. **Bol na Sami?**

Sami peeped from the crowed. **Haan bhau, kal apun ghar par nehi tha aur mamu log aa ke bahen ko dhamki de ke gaya aur Naran ke gharwali ko mara tak. Rajan bhau, aap toh kalti maar rahe ho sab se… hume kiun bich me phasa rahe ho?**

Neta jee, Rajan Desmukh clearly sensed the danger. As this illegal maowali gang was his main source of power in every sense. These men work for him in field… bribe, murder, kidnapping, drug, illegal ammunition, human trafficking and many more nasty dhanda of him… main source of his income…. Comes with the help of these underworld people.

He tried to assure them by his honey coated words but his army did not pay any attention. A great hustle-bustle was created in his office room. Rajan somehow stopped them and entered into his antechamber for further discussion with party men.

..

..

..

..

 **Dekho sab log, main abhi abhi Commissioner se baat kar ke aa raha hoon. Wo Abhijeet ke bachhe sayad underground ho gaya. Lekin uske ACP aur DCP toh nehi. Wo hi log tum sab ke piche police laga raha hain. Main achhe se samjha diya. Aab koi tum log ko chuyega tak nehi.** Leader Rajan tried to assure his special army.

 **Nehi nehi, aisa phone aap bahat ghumate ho bhau, isse hum nehi shunne wala. Humra samne phone lagao. Aap nikal jaoge patli gali se sara khoon-kharaba kar ke. Hum bas police ko dhamki de ke kiun andar jayen? Saan-patti chorke sidha humra baat mano… mamu logo ko hatao humre piche se… warna…** A chorus sounded really threatening shook him badly.

But ruling leader Rajan Deshmukh tried to be strong. **Warna kya…. Haan, warna kya? Mujhe dhamki!**

Gunde-maowalis laughed loud. **Bhau itna sa hi apko dhamki lag gaya? Apka pura itihas humra pass hain. Soch lo. Apke kaamon me jokhim bhi hain, mamu logo ka tewar bhi sehna padhta hume. Lekin agar hum mamu log ke pass pahauch jayen khud se yah TV ke pass… kuch din hawalat ka protection bhi milega… paysa bhi.** They shouted in unison.

..

..

..

..

 **Abhijeet thik ho nah?** A fatherly tone asked him showing concern.

Abhijeet: **yeh sir.** He was sounding relaxed.

ACP Pradyuman smiled little. **Kya baat hain, kafi khush lag rahe ho? Dimag ka uljhan kam hua hain aab?**

Abhijeet felt embarrassed. **Kya sir!**

 **Daya ka khabar mila. Kaal-parson wapas aa raha hain.**

Abhijeet uttered a small thank you in reply.

 **Wayse mujhe pata hain tum bina soche kuch karoge nehi… phir bhi main keh raha hoon, joh bhi karoge…. Joh bhi kar rahe ho, soch-samajhke karna. Ruling se bahat koshish kar raha hain unka dono neta ko clean-chit de dain police.**

Abhijeet: **phir?**

 **Socho mat jada. Upar se humare pass aab tak aisa koi order nehi aaya. Aur abhi tak tum hi iss case ka incharge ho.**

After a brief silence ACP Pradyuman initiated again… **kuch bhi karo Abhijeet, khud ka dhyan rakhna. Itna protection ke bawajood bhi kal Shreya ki gari ko todphod kiya kuch log, ruling apna kaam aab opponent ke upar chalane ke koshish me jut gaya. Jahir si baat hain, tum bhi ho unke hit list me.**

Abhijeet meaningfully: **sir main thik hoon aur iss baar hum nehi, politicians hi janta ke samne benaqab ho ke rehga.**

ACP sir mentally praised his sharp shine but told nothing. **Main janta hoon… tumse kabhi koi bhul nehi ho sakta.** He paused little. **Agar kabhi beta Abhijeet ko baap ka sahara chahiye hoga…. bejhijak mujhe batana, chahe kisi bhi waqt ho. ACP Pradyuman duty ke aage kuch dekhta nehi. Lekin tum dono ka baap Pradyuman humesha apne beton ke liye hain… yaad rakhna.**

Abhijeet felt an unnamed satisfaction in his heart. He smiled silently. **Sir! Aap bhi apna dhyan rakhna.**

 **Parson enquiry commission report submit karega… jab tak main na koi signal doon, tum underground hi raho aur apna kaam pura karo.** His father figure cum boss ordered him.

 **Sure sir! Tejas ko saza toh milega hi milega, sath me iss pure hadse ka mastermind bhi ayega duniya ke samne**. Abhijeet cut the call confidently.

..

..

..

..

Voice 1: **mujhe toh samajh hi nehi aa raha, aap apne admiyon me se ek bhi kaam ka log kiun nehi nikal payen aab tak? Wo log bilkul police jaysa hota hain, kutte ke mafik. Thora khatirdari karo… agar baat maan jayen, apne sath mil jayen toh achha. Warna tedhi rashta azmana padhta hain.**

Voice 2: **aap samajh nehi rahe hain Uday jee… baat itna asan nehi. Aap kya soch rahe hain, maine koshish nehi ki itni der se? Lekin yeh log mera sab se khas hain.** Speaker stood up with a hell serious face. **Yeh joh alishan ghar, yeh rawaiya… yeh position, yeh pehchan…. Sab unn logo ke wajah se. Aaj pachhis saal ho gaya main ek mamuli paanwale se humara party ka unn chuninde netaon me se ek ban gaya hoon jiske bina yeh party chal hi nehi payega… bhale hi main mantri nehi hoon. Yeh power ek din me nehi aaya.**

Other speaker, Leader Uday was looking at his party mate silently.

Voice 2: **aap thayre NRI businessman. Apke pass pahele se paysa, power and position sab tha. Apko party me samil kar ke party ka hi fayda hua. Lekin mera aisa nehi hain. Mujhe apna jagah khud banana padha. Kabhi jali noton ka business, kabhi illegal trafficking. Yeh joh logo me se aap mujhe kaam ka admi dhundne ka salah de rahe hain… yahi log mera sab kuch hain. Mere naam ko piche kar ke… mera pura karobaar yahi log chalata hain aab alag alag jagah. Yeh log mere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hain. Aur aap ko toh pata hain, aaj ke Mumbai me mere admino se panga le, aisa koi mai ka laal nehi hain. Aab jab yahi log…** he stopped.

Leader Uday: **phir aap kehna kya chahte hain Rajan jee? Hum karen kya? Jahan jahan bhi police chapa maar raha hain, kisi me bhi aap yah main samne nehi aa raha hoon. Na hi kisi chape se Tejas ka case ka koi bahari connection dikh raha. Lekin hum dono hi jante hain, agar humare admion me se ek bhi pakdha gaya yah muh khola… wo Abhijeet police wala pe lage hue pura arop poles change ho jayega. Sab already hume shak ki nigahen se dekh raha hain.**

Leader Rajan again sat down with tensed face. **Wohi toh samajh nehi aa raha Uday jee. Commissioner toh hath dho liya use kuch pata nehi keh ke. DCP Chitrole keh raha hain, yeh normal routine chapa chal raha hain. Abhijeet police wale ka koi khabar nehi aab tak. Aur toh aur enquiry commission bhi hain DIG Goutam ke hath. Bada aaya… quanoon ke rakhwala! Baat baat pe desh ke naam ka sapath le ke phirta hain!**

Leader Uday sighed only.

Leader Rajan irritated to his core. **Kuch sochiye Uday jee. Hum jada kuch humgama bhi kar nehi sakte. Police walon ka family ko dhamki tak nehi. Chaubishon ghanta humare piche reporters ghum raha hain. Iss baar toh hum kayse bhi kar ke bach gaye ke wo log mere farmhouse pe aaye the. Agar sahar me kahin party office yah phir ghar pe is haal me unn me se koi bhi dikh gaya aur media tak yeh baat pahauch jayen… Election se pahele hum itna bada risk kayse le sakte hain!**

Leader Uday thought for a moment. **Rajan jee, Tejas case se related sare kagjaat jala dijiye aap.** He delivered slowly.

 **Kya?** Neta jee Rajan shocked.

Leader Uday: **hum sahi keh rahe hain Rajan jee. Hume khud ko bachane ke liye aur party image barkarar rakhne ke liye yeh karna padhega. Aap kahin pe bhi rakhe… humesha risk laga rahega. Aab tak toh CM sahab apna power se humare ghar raid hone se bacha rahe hain. Lekin opponent jaysa mang kar raha hain, agar maan lijiye se yeh case CBI ke hath lag gaya kayse bhi…. Center me humara Govt. nehi hain… wo log hume protection nehi denge…. Tab raid toh ho ke rahega. Tab hum kya karenge?**

He continued…. **Hume wayse bhi Tejas ke case me police ko rokke bahat fayda hua hain. Aab toh uss Tejas jail me hain. Aaj nehi toh kal uska phanshi tay hain. Hum phir kiun aur risk banake rakhe khud par. Main keh raha hoon, pura mamla bhul jaiye. Sochen ki, aysa kuch kabhi hua hi nehi. Jab humare khilaf awaz uthane wala koi aur hain hi nehi bacha, kise blackmail karna hain aab uss kagjaat se? Main keh raha hoon, Rajan jee sochiye iss baat ko. Isi me sab ka bhalai hain.**

..

..

..

..

 **Saale kab se chapar chaper kar raha hain. Asli baat bol pahele!** Someone whispered made a face.

 **Kahega kahega. Zaroor kahega. Joh daon humne chala… kaam ban ke rahega.** Another one replied calmly.

..

..

..

..

 **Aaj raat Bandra KFC ke piche wale gali pe kali taxi ayega. Gyara bees pe. Ek bori jayega Uday ke logo ke pass aur uska admi log samundar pe sayad phekne wala hain use. Aur Jeetu bhai ko bhi wo log dhund raha hain har jagah.** Tapori man whispered almost in inaudible tone and stood straight.

 **Dhechun bhai aab aur nehi. Apko toh pata main kin logo ke sath nakat kar ke subha se itna bada kaam kiya. Sab ke sab Rajan ka paltu hain. Agar galati se bhi kisi ko bhanak lag gaya nah… main hoon sare natak ke piche aur yeh raid-waid, maar-pit sab banaya hua khel hain… mera toh Ram Naam Satya Hain…. aaj hi ho jayega pakka. Mujhse isse jada aur kuch nehi hoga.** He vanished from there.

Dhechun laughed in his mind and made his way towards a cycle repairing shop and moved at backside.

A lower class man was waiting for him there. **Aiye Dhechun sahab… padhariyen.** He teased.

 **Kya kamal ka khabar laya hain Abhijeet sir, yeh Dhechun. Aise hi main khabriyon ka baap hoon!** He smirked.

 **Haan haan bhae, so toh hain.** Abhijeet laughed. **Aab kaam ki baat ho jayen?**

 **Kaha tha nah ekdam tagra khabar le ayunga?** Dhechun chuckled. **Plan bolo aage ki.** He delivered all the previous news collected from that Tapori man.

..

..

..

..

 **Bade saab, yeh thora khatarnak khel nehi ban raha aab?** A middle aged slum dweller lady requested Abhijeet. **Aap kiun itna khatra mod le rahe hain saab? Hum sab hain nah… hum kar dete hain apka kaam.**

Abhijeet covered his face with a black mask identical to party leader Uday's men. **Koi zaroorat nehi Kamli. Tum sab mere liye bahat kar rahe ho. Aab aur jokhim me main nehi daal sakta tum logo ko.** He smiled softly.

 **Saab apke liye kuch kar payen yeh toh humara khushi ki baat hain. Agar aap na hote mera marad daru aur juya ke daldal me phansh ke aab tak toh chal basta. Aap hi toh ho, hume uss gandagi se nikala aur ek izzat ki zindegi jine ka mauka diya. Saab apko hum akela nehi jane de sakta.**

Kamli's husband also supported his wife. **Haan saab. Kamli Uday ke ghar kaam karti hain. Wo achhe se sambhal legi sab ko. Aap hume bhi apke sath jane ka izazat dijiye saab.** He folded his hands before their bade saab.

Abhijeet gripped his palms. **Nehi Sami. Tum log aise hi mujhe ghar me rakh ke bahat bada jokhim utha rahe ho iss waqt. Aur mera bahat sa kaam bhi kar rahe ho. Aab aur nehi. Aage ka main sambhal lunga.**

 **Lekin saab…** Sami started earnestly.

 **Udhar mera log hain. Socho mat aur… haan.** Abhijeet patted his one of the most trusted informer's shoulder. **Main subha tak tumse koi contact na karun tab hi ACP sir ko ittala karna. Thik hain?** He moved from there.

 **Aise hi na Chitrole sir keh the… tir nishane pe laga! Sach me ACP sir ka yeh dono banda bahat khas hain. Kab kya dimag chalaye…. Kisi ko pata nehi chalta.** Dhechun thought in mind  & started following disguised Abhijeet towards Bandra KFC.

* * *

Previous part of this story, I don't hope… itneeee dino baad kisi ko yaad bhi hain :P

So revision ke liye readers ko time diya ja raha hain. Shanti se padho aur yeh chappy relate kar lo doston ;)

Sorry for extra late update :(

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	9. Chapter 9

**shikha:** I guess you are the famous FBian… a big fan of Abhijeet. Am I right dear? :) Anyways, thank you

 **Laiba ejaz** : main generally durse stories ka review sec follow nehi karti hoon. Haan agar kaam nehi aur time pass karna toh baat alag. ;) That's why I didn't know about your que I guess :( Thx for ur detailed fb :)

 **luv duo nd purvi:** dear I was busy with some personal stuffs… xamz etc. That's why I am this much late. Sorry.

 **masooma:** thnx dear

 **The B.A.:** OML! One of the fantastic gems of this archive…. For the first time in my fb box :D Thank you jee, so much. Still I miss THE SECRET. Oh! It's truly a masterpiece :D Don't you in mood to finish it? :( It's one of the most awaiting unfinished pieces dear :) Thank you

 **abhijeeteye:** thank you dear for detailing :D Iss baar humare hero ko thora Daya ko miss karate hain ;)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** ahan! Back to ur old name beta? Nice :) I'm ok dear, what about you? Hmm… I also miss you all :( Na na baba, bachhe ko dhamki! Main! Kab? Aay, kisne di mere dost ko dhamki… samne aao! ;) Na beta, aur mushibat ka idea nehi. Aab wrap up ka time aane laga. Thank you for your time. Wayse beta, u didn't see ACD? I missed you there. That's also a Duo theme nah… little more emphasizing of Daya sir :( Its ok…. If u didn't like it :) TC

 **Srija:** how r beta? :) Xamz? Doing well nah? Feeling happy to see you after a long :)

Dear GUESTS, thanks a lot to you all. Hmm… after too long… lastly, I have started it again. Thank God nehi dear, thanks my xam schedule, that its over lastl back again :P Thnx for all of your time :) Stay tuned.

 **Heartily thank you someone :) who is enough kind to address me YAAR! :D**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Rakesh it will be risky. Try to understand what I wanna mean.** Someone was checking a pile of files hurriedly.

 **No Devid, it's not right at all.** Rakesh gathered some already checked papers.

 **But try to understand. Agar by chance….** Devid dragged more. **By chance agar yeh bori kisi beach pe paya jayen yah phir fishermen ke net par…. itna sara papers… police case ho gaya toh? Just think about it.**

Rakesh: **lekin papers me likha hua chiz pani me dho jayega. Kahan se pata chalega yeh kisne dala… kya tha isme!** He ended up with utter confusion mixed irritation. **You are becoming so dumb Devid. Kiun Boss se upar jane ka soch rahe ho tum!**

But Devid didn't give up. **Not I am. You are behaving like a fool Rakesh. Hum ise samundar me daalke chala jayega. Socho kisi ko yeh bori hath laga aur Boss ke khilaf itna sara evidences me se kuch uske hath gaya, police aise hi humara Boss ko kitna padheshan kar ke rakha… koi problem ho gaya toh? Main bol raha hain put it on fire. Then only we feel relieved.** **Media bhi Boss ke piche hain.** He showed some laminated certificates. **Yeh kayse pani me dho jayega?**

Rakesh stopped for a moment, thought something and pulled out his cell. **Main ek baar Boss se baat karta hoon.**

Devid gulped a good amount of saliva behind his mask and hurriedly stopped Rakesh. **Boss ka khas banda hum hain Rakesh, bhulo mat.** He showed some attitude. **Mujhpar Boss ka kitna bharosha hain. Main keh raha hoon, phir bhi tum Boss ko batane ka socha Rakesh! Tum toh Rajan Desmukh ka bhi upar se jane lage ho!**

Rakesh angered: **kehna kya chahte ho Devid? Zaban sambhal kar baat karo… hum kitne saalo se sath kaam kar rahe hain…**

Devid laughed evilly. **Tumara upri mala khali hain bilkul Rakesh. Tch! Tch! Aise hi na Boss hume Rajan Desmukh ka diya gaya papers cross check karne ko kaha phekne se pahele? Usse matlabi koi aur nehi ho sakta. Thik hain…** he pointed the radium dial of his wrist watch. **Time dekho… aaj CM saab Boss ke liye khas maal bheje hain. Unhe iss waqt tum disturb karna chahte ho? Honge abhi woh koi laundia ke sath aur tum…**

Devid made his way to their van reluctantly while twirling his revolver smoothly ordering their helpers to seal the sack n dumped in car. **Boss ko disturb karne ka kimat tumhe pata hain Rakesh. Isse achha bori ko samundar me daal do tum. Mujhe kuch na pata. Kal koi gadbad ho jayen, tum Boss se kehna, Devid kaha tha papers jalane ka lekin tum nehi mane.** He relaxly sat on bonnet and started observing Rakesh's each n every expressions with his scanning gaze thinking in mind… **thora aur waqt nikal jayen bas!**

Rakesh seemed in dilemma. Being the trustworthy man or better to say being political leader NRI businessman Uday Nath's personal security gang member for long 12 years…. He well knew the value of Devid. Devid is such a right hand of Uday Nath…. Whom he trusted more than his own sometimes!

A pair of ever calm big bright eyes popped up in front of Devid. He sighed mentally. **Kash tu hota ihan Daya… yeh padheshani mera tu adha adha bant zaroor leta. Miss you yaar.** He thought in mind! **Kahan hain tu, aab aa bhi jaa. Tere Boss ko tera zaroorat hain yaar. Bahat yaad aa raha tu. Maa ko toh pass me nehi paunga, kam az kam tu toh aa ja mere yaar.**

Rakesh looked here n there for a moment then came closer to Devid. **Thik hain jala dete hain yeh.** He pointed inside sack of the car in tight security. **Wayse bhi hume yeh dispose of karna hain… pani me pheke yah jala de… yeh sara evidence bas mit jana chahiye. Lekin hum jalaye kahan ise Devid?**

Devid felt relaxed. He pressed an almost invisible button behind his left ear. **Chalo.** He jumped down from bonnet and occupied driving seat.

Rakesh and other three/four armed men entered into car and journey started.

..

..

..

..

A hefty strong man was tied badly laid unconscious on floor in a semi-dark room. A hardly 3 feet man came inside and observed the lied man keenly. **Tch! Ek yeh Devid… Uday Nath ka right hand.** **Aaj tak aisa koi kaam nehi kiya Uday Nath… jiske bare me Devid ko na pata ho!** He laughed out. **Halat dekho toh iska!**

Two more security personnel joined him.

The dwarf man continued… **aur ek wo Devid… wo bhi right hand…** he threw a disgusting glare to unconscious Devid. **Lekin tujh jaysa papi nehi… na hi paap ka sath dene wala. ACP sir ka right hand…** A proud glimpse sparkled in his eyes. **Ek wo Devid…. Humara Abhijeet sir, dekh kayse tera Boss, Uday Nath ko duniya ke samne laa ke rakhega.**

One of the security men stepped forward. **Bahat ghamand tha Dhechun bhai iska, bahat chapar chapar kar raha tha… dekho aab!** They again laughed loudly.

 **Dhechun bhai, Abhijeet saab ka signal mila kuch?** He asked.

Dhechun relaxed them saying… **chinta mat karo tum log. Jahan Dhechun hain, udhar koi gadbad nehi. Chitrole sir tak message chala gaya. Aab tak toh pura ke pura Uday Nath ke admiyon ka van pakdha gaya hoga…. sabood ke sath!**

..

..

..

..

Dr. Salunkhe entered into ACP Pradyuman's cabin with something in his hand…. **Pradyuman, ballistic report aa gaya. File dekh…** He stopped. **Kya baat hain ACP? Koi tension?** He showed his concern seeing hell serious unmindful gesture of his friend fidgeting a paperweight.

ACP Pradyuman looked up. But he uttered nothing.

Dr. Salunkhe took his seat and quarried again the same. The old doctor sensed something serious. **Pradyuman mujhe batao kya hua hain?** He tried patiently.

CID head took a deep breath and kept the paperweight aside.

Dr. Salunkhe waited for some more good minutes but his friend didn't open up. Now he got irritated. **Aare bologe bhi kuch? Kya muh pe tala lagake baythe ho… haan? Kis soch me ho bhae!**

 **Yeh DCP Chitrole samajhta kya khud ko?** The veteran CID head had busted into anger.

Dr. Salunkhe perplexed. **Kiun?**

ACP sir in rash: **phir se Abhijeet ka position change kara diye. Ek baar inform karne tak nehi socha. Aur Abhijeet ka security pura ke pura department ka duty hain iss waqt… mujhpar hain, HQ specially order bheje hain. DCP kayse khud se yeh decision le sakta phir!**

Dr. Salunkhe tried to pacify him. **DCP sir humara senior hain Boss.**

ACP Pradyuman irritated more. **Honge senior, isi liye chup hoon. Position ka fayda kayse uthate hain, kayse juniors ke jaan jokhim me daalte hain, unse koi sikhe Salunkhe.** He got up.

Dr. Salunkhe confused more. **Jaan jokhim me!** He rested his elbow at table edge and bent little in curiosity.

ACP Pradyuman: **kal sham tak pata tha mujhe, woh apna source ke madat se Abhijeet ke zariye uss do party leaders ka Tejas ke case me involve hone ki evidence dhund nikalenge.** **Dhechun ko bhi laga diye unhone isme.** **Ek toh Abhijeet underground hain. Situation ko dekh ke main use sahar se bahar tak nehi bhej paya. Uska bhi junoon charha hain… apne hisab se kaam karega. Lekin bich me DCP tapak padha.**

His doctor friend was looking him silently trying to grasp the whole matter. **Phir?**

ACP Pradyuman continued…. **Phir kya, achanak unke dimag me aaya range hathon pakadhna hain. Jis party leaders ke tamam log kutte ke tarha Abhijeet ko dhund phir raha hain, ek baar hath lag jata toh pata nehi kya kar baythta uske sath… usi gang me Abhijeet ko DCP ne implant kiya. Bina backup ke use bhej diya maut ke muh me. Pura matter Abhijeet akela under control kiya, signal bheja… phir DCP ka special force unn logo ko pakdha.**

Dr. Salunkhe had taken aback with this new information. **Lekin Abhijeet kiun tumhe nehi bataya?**

ACP Pradyuman literally scolded his old companion. **Tu nehi janta Abhijeet ko? Jab tak use pura plan pata chala… bina backup aisi haal me woh implant hoga Uday Nath ke admiyon me, agar mujhe pata chale… main uska jana kayse bhi kar ke rok lunga yah phir khud hi koi backup ka intezaam karunga, use pata tha. Use mujhe tension nehi dena tha! Tu janta nehi inn dono ko… dono ke dono mujhe tension na dene ke chakkar me itna jada soch me daal dete hain, kabhi kabhi lagta hain yeh Abhijeet yah phir Daya hi mujhe kisi din pagal bana dega!**

The Forensic head looked up with open mouth.

ACP Pradyuman: **aur itna hi nehi. DCP ne pura raid media ke samne ki, naam kamaya pura… badnaami hui kis ka… Abhijeet. Agar sach me apne officer ke liye unhone socha hota… aise bujhdil ka kaam nehi karta.**

 **Asal baat hain, kal DCP ke bhatiji ko kisi ne dhamki di. Case se hatne ko kaha CID ko. Raid bandh karne ko kaha. Aur DCP gusse me ankh babula hoke bina kuch proper planning kiye… kaam kar liya. Bakra bana kaun? Abhijeet.** He laughed reluctantly. **Yahi andar ki baat hain.** **Yeh mat samajh Salunkhe, DCP ko CID se lagao ho gaya. Kabhi nehi. Police line pe aanch aaya, pahele isi liye woh humara sath de rahe the. Aab jab apna family ko dhamki mila… woh bhi dhit hain, aise hi na bina kabiliyat ke DCP bana… unhe bhi case har haal me solve karna tha! Party leaders ko pakadhna tha. Jaldbazi me Abhijeet ko bhej diya maut ke muh me. Main nehi kehta Abhijeet sayad koi gadbad kar sakta tha jisse plan flop hota, walki agar by chance Abhijeet ki jaan khatra me padh jata… uska kimat DCP chukata kya? Itna hi nehi, media ko yeh baat tak nehi unhone kaha, uss gang me Abhijeet disguise me samil tha… jiske zariye wo log pakdha gaya.**

 **Kam az kam unhe ek baar mujhe inform toh karna chahiye tha.** He sat down again. **Jab ki khud woh hi Abhijeet ka security department ko saupa… unhone ne hi order forward ki mujhe. Iss baar political pressure ke aage khud Commissioner tak jhukne ko tyar nehi… sab ke sab iss case ke investigation se related har ek officer ko protection dene ka intezaam me hain… aur dekh yeh Chitrole sir ko. Apna badna hi khot nikla! Yeh koi terrorist attack ka mukabla ho raha tha kya? Ki anankwadi ne kisi ka mang kiya yah phir aam janta khatra me hain, kuch bhi toh nehi. Ek trap… aur pura gang humare hath lagta Uday Nath aur Rajan Desmukh ka. Proper protection na le ke, apne hi officer ko woh kayse vested interest me khatre me daal ke jeet ka jashan mana sakte hain! Aaj media me unka wah-wahi. Sahi hain. Lekin iske chalte agar koi nuksaan hume ho jata… tab? Unke jaysa ek senior officer kayse yeh kar sakte hain! Har jagah unhe sirf naam kamana hain, uske liye koi mushibat me bhi padh jayen…**

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet sat over a bed in a cheap lodge and started clearing his makeup. Gradually the sharp shine of CID Mumbai appeared in his original avatar.

He looked the time and lazily rolled over there. Last night mission… yes it was like a mission… he was all alone in his rival den, occupying one of their khas admi's place… to nab red handed the political leaders who were involved in Mass killing case.

It was not a matter for him… as he is a well-trained well experienced senior cop successfully accomplished so many dangerous games earlier also. Abhijeet closed his eyes. Two concerned faces instantly shook him together. One is their Boss, father figure ACP Pradyuman and another one his reason of life… his buddy, his brother Daya.

Restlessness covered his body and mind and Abhijeet got up.

 **Sayad main iss baar kuch jada hi react kiya. Uss aurat,** he looked at ceiling. **Uss Tejas ki Maa sach me apne bete ke, apne parivaar ke gham me…. kya kya kar rahe the. Woh toh sadme me honge. Lekin main? Aaj itne saalon baad… Maa ki yaad aayi, aise aayi…. Joh kabhi socha na tha.**

Abhijeet opened his small travel bag and picked out a small photo frame. **Maa!** He pressed the photograph near his heart. **Aap mere liye thora sa bhi wait nehi ki, chale gaye mujhe chor ke! Dekho aaj apke bete ko kitna pyar aur izzat milta hain. Mujhe bhi laga, thora sa idhar-udhar ho jayen DCP sir ke plan me, pura ke pura mamla humare hath se nikal jayega. Main sir tak ko inform nehi kar paya kuch. Bas apne level pe intezaam kar ke gaya tha unn logo ke bich. Yeh toh achha hua, sab humare plan ke mutabik hua aur wo papers… wo sara sabood akhir me humara hath lag gaya.**

He stared dreamily at the frame. **Apko ACP sir yaad hain Maa? ACP Pradyuman? Jab main kidnap ho gaya tha… sayad aap unhe kitna kuch puche honge mere bare me, nehi? Baad me bhi jab main…** he inhaled deep. **Baad me jab main kuch yaad nehi kar pata tha… sayad tab bhi. Aaj dekho Maa, main kuch gundon ko pakadhne ke liye akele gaya tha kahin…. Wo kitna bechyan ho gaye the. Maa apko pata hain, sir kitna strict hain, kisi ko kuch nehi batate siwaye Doctor saab. Mujhe bhi kuch nehi kaha unhone. Lekin unke baton se main samajh gaya… wo bahat tension me aa gaye the… lekin main bhi kya karta, end moment pe Chitrole sir order diye. Secret bhi tha pura mamala. Kisi ko kuch sahi se pata nehi tha. Duty ke liye mujhe sir ko iss baat se andhere me rakhna padha. Main unhe aur tension nehi dena chahte tha… phir bhi….**

 **Agar Daya hota iss waqt ihan, mujhe itna sab sochne ka zaroorat bhi nehi padhta. Apko toh pata hi hain, mera bhai humesha mera sath dete hain… Jab Meera jee duniya ke samne mujhe zalil ki, ek usika yaad mujhe aaya sab se pahele. Maa TV, akhbaar sab jagah mujhe log pagal keh rahe hain.** Abhijeet felt little sogginess in his throat. **Wohi athra saal paheli ki tarha… main tab bhi toh pagal nehi tha, phir aab! Main kiun bhala ek aurat ko jaan-bujh kar beizzat karunga! Itni si baat ka media kya se kya bana diya! Sab ko hamdardi dikhane ki padhi ek khooni ko, jis ne berahemi se kitne masoom logo ki jaan le li. Kuch hi mahino ka phool si bachhi ko bhi nehi chora jisne apne badle ki aag me.**

 **Yeh mat socho aap Maa, enquiry commission ke liye main soch me padh gaya hoon. Maine koi galati nehi ki, mujhe kisi baat ka koi dar nehi. Lekin main iss case ka incharge rahun na rahun, Tejas ko bina kisi saza riha nehi hone de sakta main. Wo masoom nanhi si jaan, wo bujurg… uss sab ko justice kiun nehi milega? Unhone kya galati ki thi?**

..

..

..

..

Daya felt an ultimate satisfaction in his heart. While smiling broad mentally he hired a cab to hotel from HQ. **Ufff… lastly… lastly mission accomplished.** He looked at outside city of Delhi. **Mujhe abhi tak yakeen hi nehi ho raha uss warehouse se mujhe chutkara mila! Main wapas Delhi me hoon, kuch hi ghanto me mera Mumbai ka flight aur thore hi der me main Boss se milne wala hoon, sir se… Bureau jaunga… sab se itne mahino baad mil paunga!**

He trance broke with driver's announcement of reaching his hotel. Daya descended, paid fair and moved inside.

After entered in his room, Daya at first changed his sim card and dialed someone's number with a happy face.

But it replied him a metallic voice… **the number you are trying to call is now switched off!**

Daya astonished. **Abhijeet ka phone off!** He looked the time. It's only 11 in late morning. **Subha subha phone kiun off Boss ka? Sayad koi meeting me hoga, raid toh nehi hain koi aaj? Ho bhi sakta…** he thought in mind and dialed his father figure's number. **Sir se baat kar leta hoon tab tak. Sir ko maloom hoga Abhijeet ke bare me, puchta hoon.** But left him utter disappointment, this time an engaged tone welcomed him.

 **Shit! Sab ka number off yah engaged. Aab kise puchun? Sab thik toh hain Mumbai me?** He thought to call Freddie but dropped the idea as he was feeling too much tired and hungry. Daya ordered some light food for launch and made his way to washroom.

..

..

..

..

 **Jab police ko pata hi tha unke officer ko clean chit diya jayega akhir me, phir janta ko jhuta tassli kiun enquiry commission ke naam?** A professional news reader delivered the statement in a dramatic way. **Kya ek khooni ki Maa hona hi Meera jee ka dosh hain? Kya bas isi jurm pe ek police officer unka tamasha bana sakta hain? Kya aisa ek officer jinhone kaii saal pahele apne hi kartoot ke wajah se apne hi Maa ko maut ke muh me dhakel diya tha… Darshakon, kya aap sochte hain insaniyat kuch bacha hain aisa ek officer ka kuch… aab bhi?**

Daya stopped chewing his mouthful food and looked straight at TV screen. A picture appeared there and a shiver ran down his spine.

 **Yahi hain darshakon janta ka apradhi, Meera jee ki apradhi. Jayse ke aap sab jante hain, yahi hain Senior Insp. Abhijeet CID Mumbai se, jinhone athra saal pahele ek hadse me apni yaaddast kho chuke hain. Ihan tak apni Maa ko bhi nehi pehchana aur woh chal base. Phir bhi ek yaaddast jane wala dimagi mariz, kiun ki abhi bhi unhe bich bich me yaaddast jane ka dauhra padhta hain… doctor se pata chal chuka hain, iske liye unhe ek continuous treatment me rehna padhta hain, aab bhi… itne saalon baad bhi! Aise hathon saupa hain janta ka suraksha. Ek ho na ho pagal ke hathon! An unfit officer! Sochiyen darshakon… yeh sab jaanne ke baad bhi kya aap Mumbai police pe bharosha rakh sakte hain?**

 **Kya abhi bhi aap iske khilaf awaz nehi uthana chahenge? Aiye phir se dikhate hain aap sab ko, uss din hua kya tha** and a video started playing on screen of that High Court premise's where Tejas's Maa, Meera slapped and accused Abhijeet badly in front of media and lastly she was dragged from there by Shreya in Freddie's order.

Daya's eyes popped out from its orbit in utter shock. He felt really numb for a moment.

The anchor started again. **Iss ghinona bartao ke khilaf desh me jab awaz utha, police tasalli di yeh kehke Insp. Abhijeet ke khilaf jach partal kiya jayega aur agar wo apradhi sabit hue toh unhe iss case se hataya bhi jayega. Lekin afsosh darshakon! Aaj jab jach ka report pesh kiya gaya, iss officer ke khilaf ek bhi baat nehi! Jab ki tamam duniya shakshi hain uss dardnaak ghatna ka joh ek bujurg aurat ke sath kiya gaya tha. Police ka kehna hain, Senior Insp. Abhijeet uss din koi order nehi diye. Yeh kaam unke junior officer Shreya khud se ki… situation control se bahar jate hue dekh ke. Lekin kya yeh maan'na sambhav hain ek senior ke rehte hue bhi koi junior khud se koi decision le! Agar aisa hi hain, tab police me discipline naam ki koi chiz hi nehi bacha.**

Daya left dumbstruck. Even he couldn't feel when the spoon fall from his hand!

 **Aur sabse hayraani ki baat hain kal raat police ko party leader Rajan Desmukh aur Uday Nath ka iss case se jure rehne ka pukta sabood mila. Aab tak wo janta ke samne laya nehi Mumbai police. Lekin aab sawal yeh uth raha hain, kya CID Mumbai natak kar raha tha inte dino se, kya Insp. Abhijeet natak kar rahe the… janta ke nazar dusri orh ghumake politicians ko phasana hi unka laksh toh nehi tha? Kiun ki jane mane neta Uday Nath aur Rajan Desmukh ise saaf saaf apsi dusmani nikalne ka ghinona tarika kaha hain. Ruling party ka kehna hain Insp. Abhijeet payson ke aage bik gaye opposition wale ke pass.**

Daya didn't take the whole matter anymore. He threw the remote on TV screen in rage and grabbed his phone to make a call.

Within some second the call was attained and Daya barged... **Freddie?**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	10. Chapter 10

**Rapunzel:** its ok beta. No need to say sorry :)

 **Akaash:** after so many days meet u in fb sec. Thanks for appreciation :)

 **Guest:** thnx dear. I can understand your curiosity. But dear this time updates are not ready. I'm writing and posting simultaneously. That's why this l'll bit late. Hope u'll not mind

 **Guest:** thnks :)

 **Masooma:** aap humesha har ek chappy ko superb hi kehte ho. Superb se degradation kabhi hota nehi? ;) He hee… sry dear, doing l'll mazak. Plz don't mind

 **Guest:** another Abhijeet admirer. Fantastic :) Oh! My fan :D Writer wanna thank you whole hearted. Stay tuned

 **Guest:** thnks for your sweet comment :)

 **Abhijeeteye:** aww… really. Let me dance a round then. Haaa haa haaa ;) Hmm… DCP (evil wink) chalo jee, phir se unpar anda phekne ka plan banate hain :P

 **Guest:** three Vs… Hmm… means liking at peak :D

 **Guest:** oh thank you jee :)

 **Guest:** Daya is already in his city dear. Bas Abhijeet se milne ka aab intezaar :) Ahan! Abhijeet is too strong dear ;)

 **GD:** Apke liye sorry aur thank you dono hi cut ;) Aap apna 8th chapter rvw wali Sorry jaldi wapas karo… yeh machli ki dhamki… haan… take it seriously ;)

 **R:** haaaa…. I give you something for enjoyment in previous chapter. :D thnx for your time dear

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** ahan! Case abhi bacha hain beta. Itna bhi jaldi kya ;) Beta I hv put your requirement here. Tell me how it is? Ok beta… aram se aap go through ACD, whenever you get time. Then put a laaaamba wala rvw there :) TC beta

 **Guest:** here is ur updt dear :)

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR PYALA PALLOT for ALL GUIDANCE**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Kya haan, na… haan, na kar rahe ho Freddie? Joh puch raha hoon, jawab do. Yeh sab kya hain… kya chal raha hain udhar?** Daya shouted.

Freddie chocked almost with the sudden attack from his senior. **Amm… sir… aise hi…** he felt loss of words.

 **Aise hi! Aise hi ka kya matlab Freddie?** His high pitch hit Freddie's ears badly. **Main bachha bhi nehi, andha bhi nehi. Court ke bahar ka tamasha se le kar aaj ka enquiry commission ka report tak… pahele ki breaking news se aaj ka inn logo ka Abhijeet ko bika hua kehna tak… mujhe sab pata hain.** Daya was boiling in anger. **Mujhe koi sapna nehi aaya ke main tumhe yeh sab puch raha hoon achanak. Main TV pe dekha abhi abhi, pure hosh me rehke dekha. Main puch raha hoon, baat itna aage nikal gaya… tum sab kar kya rahe the? Kya Bureau me bhi sab ko Boss bika hua lagne laga! Kya CID ka izzat bas itna hi….**

Freddie felt a pinch in his heart. **Sir!**

Daya stopped for a moment with Freddie's painful tone. He took two-three deep breathes. **Kaha hain Abhijeet?** He tried to be polite.

 **Sorry sir. Parson se Abhijeet sir ka location hume nehi pata. DCP sir aaye the Bureau. Pata nehi kya baat hua hoga ACP sir se. Humare samne toh jaise bhala-bura kehte hain, mujhe bhi kaha… Abhijeet sir ko bhi. Phir sir nikal gaye kahin. Uske baad se unka phone bandh aa raha hain. Main ACP sir se pucha. Lekin unhone kuch kehne se saaf mana kar diye.** Freddie mumbled somehow. **Lekin itna pata hain, jahan bhi honge sir, thik honge.** Freddie paused little to compose himself… **sayad!**

Daya sat on a nearby chair with a thud. Slowly he grasped the matter and the grudge building up inside his heart… slowly started cool down.

Daya: **aur ACP sir?**

Freddie slowly: **sir press-conference ke liye gaye hain. Uske baad ka pata nehi sir. Abhi tak wapas nehi aaye.**

After a brief silence Daya uttered a low but earnest sorry to his colleague and cut the call for then.

..

..

..

..

Daya was feeling damn tired occupied with so many thoughts that even he didn't heard flight announcement initially.

He was thinking the possible aftermaths from the view of his elder brother. After talking to Freddie he understood the situation to some extent. He didn't try to call even his buddy after that as it was all useless, he well knew.

Suddenly he heard his name announcing for boarding, with a sigh he got up and started to walk. Thinking something, for the last time again he tried ACP sir's phone… but now it said out of coverage area.

..

..

..

..

Daya's eyes were fixed on a particular face, stiff and strict… stood in crowed silently without a blinking of eye…. Daya closed his eyes in pain, detached his earplugs and rested his mobile on his lap.

 **Thanks Freddie,** he uttered in mind. **Tum nehi jante tumne phir se ek baar meri jaan bacha li, mere Boss ke liye khara ho kar. ACP sir aur Doctor saab ka woh behavior, Shreya ki woh hathkari lagana uske hathon me, sab se jada mera usse itna ruth jana… ek chithhi ke liye… itna sab kand karna aur toh aur rishta tak todhne pe main pahauch gaya tha…. Abhijeet bhale hi mujhse sab share karta ho, lekin atleast mere baton se, meri ki hui harkaton se use joh chot pahaucha tha… uska jikar wo kaysa karta mere hi samne! Aur Abhijeet thore hi insaan hain!** Daya's lips curved in an affectionate smile. **ACP sir plan ke khatir uske liye stand nehi liye sab jante hue bhi. Boss kehta hain, yaar duty hain! Doctor saab kuch bhi bole, Boss kehta hain… unhe meri fikar ho raha tha. Shreya ko bhi meri hi fikar thi. Lekin main joh kaha, main joh kiya tha tumhare sath Boss? Itne saalon ki dosti, itna sara wada, humara rishta…. Ek chithhi ke liye sab daon pe laga di maine. Tumne kaha, pyar ko khone ka dar. Boss mujhe nehi lagta, tum sach me insaan ho! Bhagwan ke baad ka chair nah tumhe hi milna chahiye.**

A pretty air-hostess served tea to all of the passengers and Daya turned off free Wi-Fi connection which was provided in Delhi-Mumbai flight. He minimized the WhatsApp screen where someone shared the court premise's video and put his cell inside his jean pocket.

He took a sip of that smoky drink and Abhijeet's painful eyes popped up before him. Daya attached his head with back rest. **Main itne saalon ka rishte pe joh shak karne ki galati ki… mujhe sach me achha lag raha Freddie, wo galati tum nehi dauhraye.** He thought in mind. **Tum humare Abhijeet ka bharosha nehi toda. Uss halat me, wo aurat… jab Abhijeet ko itna bhala-bura keh rahi thi, jab media breaking news ke lalach me unhe aur uksa raha tha… uss waqt bina sawal kiye, bina apna soche tumne uske liye stand liya Freddie. Kam az kam Abhijeet ka dil iss baar tuta nehi, use phir se ek baar apne aap se… apne apno se bharosha gaya nehi hoga… khud ko wo tanha mehsoosh na kiya hoga. Mujhe pata hain jab Senior Insp. Abhijeet insaan Abhijeet me badalta hain, toh uss dil me kitni dard chupa hota hain.**

He didn't know why, but was feeling a strange guilt in his heart. **Main itna dawa kar ke bhi kitni baar Abhijeet ke niyat par shak kiya, uska bimari ko nakat kaha… apne swarth ke liye main bhi bahek gaya kaii baar. Bhale hi Abhijeet mujhe apna sab kuch manta hain humesha se… lekin sach me main kya uska iss bharosha ka maan rakha?** He asked to himself looking outside dark evening sky from small window beside his seat. **Haan thora kayar toh hain Boss, rishta tutne ka dar se transfer le kar bhagne tak ka soch liya. Lekin niyat uska?** Unknowingly Daya nodded in negative. **Kabhi nehi. Utna sab kand, meri utna berukhi ke baad bhi Boss kitna risk le kar train ke bahar latakte hue jane ka rashta chuna…. Mujhe save karne ke liye. Mere hisse ki goli kha ke bhi case ka anth tak sab ke sath raha, apna ghao ka parwa na kar ke phir se ek baar khud ko superman sabit ki! Boss kabhi galat ho hi nehi sakta…**

Daya sighed and closed his eyes with a mixed feeling.

..

..

..

..

An evening edition of some daily newspaper caught attraction of Daya when his cab was halted at a signal on the way to CID Bureau of Mumbai from airport.

The front page was decorated by Abhijeet's photographs and some articles. Daya bought a paper and the cab driver informed him…. **saab CID office ke bahar police ne rashta bandh kar ke rakha hain. Kisi police wala ne kuch kiya hoga sayad. Kuch dino se lafra chal raha hain. Bahat bhid laga rehta hain udhar. Aaj subha bhi bahat hungama hua. Abhi khabar aaya saab,** he showed his mobile phone… **udhar one way laga diya police ne. Main office ke samne ja nehi paunga.**

But Daya was involved in news related to his buddy. He didn't hear driver's words. Driver started cab and turned slight to back seat. **Saab?** He asked again. **Saab office ke samne tak gari ja nehi payega. Rashta bandh hain.**

 **Hmm… haan?** Daya looked front. **Kiun?**

Driver eyed at Abhijeet's picture on newspaper in Daya's hand. **Wo joh police wale ka tasbir chapa hain, unke liye bahat bawal macha hua hain kuch dino se. Aaj subha bhi police ke sath hataphai hua hain udhar. Police abhi rashta bandh karne ka keh diya udhar ka. One way hain saab.**

Daya plainly: **kitna tak jayega?**

Driver, looking at rare view mirror: **do naka pahele tak hi ja payega aab saab. Uske baad apko chalke…**

Daya cut him. **Thik hain. Jitna ja paoge, chalo.** Again he concentrated on his brother's news.

 **Kya sirf Insp. Abhijeet hi galat hain iss pure mamle me?** Daya smiled back looking Abhijeet's one smiling inset picture of some award ceremony. **Sutra ke anusar Meera jee se battamizi karne ke jurm me har koi** **iss officer ko doshi maan rahe hain. Lekin kya sach me aisa hain? Jis video footage ke adhar me sab maan rahe hain, ek aurat ko dhakka de kar High Court se hatane me Insp. Abhijeet ka hath hain… sawal yeh hain, sach me aisa instruction unhone diye the? Video footage ko gaur se dekha jayen toh dekhne ko milta hain… unhone ek bhi lafz Meera jee ke khilaf kaha nehi tha. Thappar khane ke bawajood bhi unhone uss aurat se baat karne ki koshish ki. Lekin Tejas ki Maa sare simayen padh kar ke unpar arop lagate gaye. Pura waqt Senior Insp. Abhijeet chup-chap khare the sab ke bich. Ek bhi shabd unhone kaha nehi…. sirf Meera jee ko hi nehi, iss officer ne kisi ke khilaf kuch bhi kaha nehi. Unka dono junior officer, Sub-Insp. Pankaj aur Insp. Fredric unhe udhar se le jane ka bhi koshish kiya tha. Lekin Insp. Abhijeet mane nehi aur udhar hi ruke. Aab sawal yeh aa raha hain, kuch media wale aur kuch had tak desh ke janta bhi bewajah sach na dekh kar, sach na jaan kar Mumbai police ko badnaam toh nehi kar rahe hain? Kya yeh uss do party leader ko bachane ke liye toh nehi kiya jaa raha hain? Janta ka soch Insp. Abhijeet ko doshi sabit karne me lagake kahin uss dono siyasati maharathi ko bachane ka yeh koi sazis toh nehi?**

Daya's flow of reading got disturbed with a sudden halt of cab. A hawaldar knocked driver side window with his stick… **abey tujhe dikhai nehi deta kya? Rashta bandh hain tujhe malum nehi? Naya hain kya sahar me?**

Driver tried to say something but the police man stopped him. **Chal hat idhar se. Yeh rashta seal hain aaj. Saab logo ke alawa kisi ka entry nehi.** He turned rude.

Driver didn't give up. **Saab sawari airport se aa raha hain. Yaaaa bada luggage hain. Main kaha unhe aage ki naka tak pahaucha dunga. Abhi itni der raat ko kahan jayen saab?** He pointed Daya in backseat. **Aur itni dur se one way hain bhi toh nehi? Kiun rok rahe ho… humara dhanda toh barbaad hoga aise?**

 **Kaun hain tera sawari? Jara dikha hume bhi.** Hawaldar used some dirty slang and ordered cab driver to switch on inside light.

And a thousand volt current passed from his body. Daya already pulled out his batch and was looking at hawaldar with his senior inspector special serious eyes.

 **Sshhh… soooo…. Sorry…. Sorry sir.** Hawaldar saluted him instantly.

 **Kya problem hain?** Daya asked in his baritone voice.

 **Sir media wale aur ruling ka kuch cadre subha baht todphor ki idhar. Iss liye hume upar se order diya gaya yeh rashte pe 144 zari rakhna hain kal tak. Lekin sir aap…** Hawalder changed his voice too much buttery. **Sorry sir, hume malum nehi tha. Maaf kar dijiye sir. Aaap aise… aap…. mera matlab… aap aise cab se ayenge, malum nehi tha sir. Abhi main samne ki check nake par khabar kar deta hoon.**

Daya cut him. **Koi zaroorat nehi. Main dekh lunga.** He ordered his driver to move.

Hawaldar activated his walky-talky and sent message of this tough cop arrival in next check point.

..

..

..

..

Daya descended outside of bureau main gate and slowly made his way. He couldn't spot ACP sir's car in parking lot. So stopped in front of elevator and quarried from security.

When he was informed his senior's absence since morning, he choose the Forensic lab floor instead of their official department.

Luckily Dr. Salunkhe was all alone in his lab doing something with some x-ray plates.

Daya entered silently not to disturb the genius doctor. But he sensed someone's presence and turned, surprised to see Daya behind him.

Dr. Salunkhe smiled really big and welcomed his Daya bachha.

 **Aare Daya! Tum! Iss waqt?** He noticed Daya's luggage. **Kya baat hain Daya, ghar nehi gaye? Aur toh aur mujhe itna miss kiye ki luggage le kar hi sidha milne chale aaye?** He joked. But stopped at next moment seeing Daya's disturbed eyes.

 **Kya hua hain Daya? Sab thik toh hain?** Dr. Salunkhe asked in concern though he guessed the reason well. **Padheshan ho kuch?**

 **Sir… Apko pata hain ACP sir kaha honge iss waqt?** Daya lastly opened his mouth.

 **ACP? Kiun? ACP office me nehi?** Dr. Salunkhe acted as if he knew nothing. **Phone lagao use. Raat bhi bahat hua hain. Sayad ghar chala gaya hoga. Puch lo.**

 **Sir raat ke dus baje hum officers ke liye kuch maine hi nehi rakhta. Humara raat kam az kam barah-ek baje hota hain humesha se. Aur aab toh jaysa haal hain…** Daya stopped and sighed.

Dr. Salunkhe understood the inner meaning of Daya's words. **Haan…. Tab sayad kisi kaam se gaya hoga kahin.** He shrugged.

Daya asked from his back. **Apko kuch pata nehi sir?**

 **Mujhe? Mujhe kayse pata hoga bhae!** The Forensic head laughed little. **Bureau me kisi se puch lo. Phone lagao nah use tum Daya…**

 **Phone lag jata toh main apse pucta hi nehi sir.** Daya replied coldly. **Aur iss mamle me Bureau me kisi ko kuch nehi pata, yeh aap bhi jante hain. Abhijeet ka do do emergency number off aa raha hain. Dopahar ko ACP sir ka phone engaged aa raha tha, sham se out of coverage. Socha main, sayad apko kuch pata hoga. Sayad apse kisi ke bare me kuch jaan paunga joh media ko nehi pata.**

 **Abhijeet thik hain Daya. Use kya hua, kuch bhi toh nehi. Yeh sab…** he paused. **Media? Aare media ko tum jante hi ho. Afwah fayla raha hain kuch bhi, koi tension nehi. Dono hi kaam me busy hoga. Tum itne dino bad laute ho, ghar jao, aram karo.** Dr. Salunkhe told all without turning at Daya. **Yeh dekho, main puchna hi bhul gaya. Thik ho toh tum? Kahin hoi chot toh nehi aaya tumhe?** He tried to be casual unable to decide how to tackle Daya primarily.

 **Aap sayad tension kuch mehsoosh na kar sakte Doctor saab. Apko sayad itna sab hone ke baad bhi Abhijeet ka halat sahi hi lagega… yah phir sayad iss baar bhi Abhijeet hi apke nazro me galat. Lekin main bina soche ghar baythe aram nehi kar sakta. Agar Boss thik hota, itni der se… ek na ek number uska zaroor lagta. Mujhe pata hain Abhijeet ghar pe nehi hain, na hi Bureau aaya tha. Pichle do-teen din se kisi ko uska location ka pata nehi. Sayad siwaye ACP sir aur DCP sir. Sir ko pata hain matlab kuch aap bhi jante honge sochke main aaya tha idhar. Lekin…**

 **Lekin?** Dr. Salunkhe questioned Daya meaningfully.

 **Lekin main iss baar bhi galat hi sochke aaya tha sir.** Daya dragged the word sir for a quite good time and smiled ruefully. **Abhijeet jiye yah mare, usse apka koi lena dena nehi... yeh toh main bhul hi gaya tha sir. Mera bhai humesha se apke liye CID ka kalank tha. Uska itne saalon ki imandari, bahaduri, jaan ki baji lagana… yeh sab apke liye maine hi kab rakha tha sir?**

The old doctor stunned with his son like junior's cold calm words.

 **Tumhe sach me lagta hain Daya, mujhe Abhijeet se dushmani hain!** He asked shockingly.

In reply Daya smiled only.

 **Tumhara joh yeh bhai hain Daya… haan manta hoon, main kabhi use kalank kaha tha. Kaha tha gandi machli. Galati ki thi main.** He jerked his head in frustration. **Haan usse main chidta hoon, kiunki mere hi lab me aa ke wo mere hi assistant se flirt karta hain aur mera mazak bhi udhata hain. Lekin Daya, iss baar tumhara uss bhai ko main hi adhi raat ko beach se utha ke ghar laya tha. Jab wo sathra saal baad phir se apna Santa Cruz wala ghar me gaya tha… na jane kya kiya hoga udhar Abhijeet ne. Lekin dopahar ke dedh baje se adhi raat tak jab wo usi ghar me kat ke lastly beach me bin barsat barish se gila hua coat pahenke bukhar se tap raha tha… aur behosh ki tarha baytha tha…. main hi use uthake le gaya. Media ne jina haram kar ke rakha tha Daya. Tab tumhara yeh ACP kuch nehi kar payen. Kahin jane ka humara situation nehi tha. Off duty ka fayda uthake kayse bhi kar ke maine dhund nikala tha tumhare bhai ko. Insaan ki niyat galat hota toh kabhi woh kisi ke bare me nehi sochta Daya. Lekin kabhi kabhi halat ke aage… kabhi majboori me hum aisa bhi kuch kar jate, jiska hume khud se hi ummid nehi hota.**

Dr. Salunkhe noticed Daya's hurt eyes. **Ek galati Daya… usi galati ke liye kya zindegi bhar tum shunaoge hume?** He stormed into his antechamber left a stunned Daya this time.

..

..

..

..

 **Abhijeet samajhne ki koshish karo beta, isme tumhara kya galati? Kiun aise baar baar khud ko dosh de rahe ho? Tum kaamyaab toh hue ho. Aaj tumhare liye hi hum lastly unn do politician ke khilaf saboot juta payen.**

 **Kayse mera koi galati nehi sir, kayse?** Abhijeet jerked his head violently. **Aisa nehi sir. Mere karan… sirf aur sirf mere liye CID ka izzat aaj daon pe…**

 **Kaisi baaten karte ho Abhijeet? Ho kya gaya tumhe? Media tumpar thora kichar kya uchal diya, tum aise haar man jaoge!**

Abhijeet inhaled deep and looked at some indefinite point.

A careful beloved call: **Abhijeet!**

 **Sir!** He replied instantly. **Main thik hoon.**

After a brief silence again the voice shook him…. **sach me thik ho Abhijeet?**

 **Sir main thik hoon. Kal ka reaction dekhiye bahar ka. Main thik hoon idhar. Aap tension mat lijiye sir.**

He clearly felt a heavy sigh from opposite side. **Aap bhi aram kijiye sir aab. Pura din bahat bhag-daur apka bhi gaya. Main thik hoon yahi. Jaysa apka instruction milega… main wohi karunga.**

 **Kab tak rahoge uss third class lodge me beta? Main abhi DCP se baat karta hoon. Kal tumhara location…**

Abhijeet cut the speaker. **Nehi sir. I am fine. Main akela thik hoon.**

 **Hoge tum thik. Lekin main thik nehi hoon tumhare udhar rehne se. Tum kal hi apna location change karoge and that's my order. Main DCP sir se baat kar leta hoon.**

 **Ok sir.** Abhijeet replied meekly. **Good night sir.**

 **Take care beta.**

 **Sir! Aap bhi apna dhyan rakhna.**

Abhijeet cut the call and rolled over a cheap bed wiping a drop of fresh tear from his corner of eye.

 **Aab iss andhera hi achha… yeh akelapan hi achha. Kam az kam koi mujhe dekhega toh uske dimag me yeh baat toh nehi ayega, aare isi admi ko kuch der pahele TV pe dekha… sab use dimagi mariz….**

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly. **Kahan hain tu Daya? Bahat akela ho gaya tera Boss yaar, aa bhi jana aab. Aisa kya kar raha tu kaam. Dayaaaa…..** His inner soul shouted loudly but his lips were sealed.

He changed his side and pushed his face deep into pillow.

..

..

..

..

An aged person wearing his sleeping gown was looking at a photograph on his writing table and then looked at his cell phone screen.

 **Tumhara dard main sayad hi samajh paun Abhijeet! Sayad samajh raha bhi hoon thora bahat. Lekin iss waqt jiska sab se jada zaroorat hain tumhe, main use tumse milne nehi de sakta.**

 **Mujhe pata nehi Daya, kya jawab hoga mera tumhare liye? Kya kahunga main tumhe? Aaj toh kayse bhi kar ke taal di main… lekin kal tumhara samna mujhe karne hi hoga. Tumhe kayse rokun main Abhijeet se milne? Aur kab tak chupaun usse ke tum wapas aa gaye ho? Abhijeet ki jaan abhi tak khatre me hain beta. Mujhe maaf kar dena, mujhe yeh karna hi padhega.**

He rested his head on window pane and started to make some further game plan in his mind when his phone rang.

 **Haan Salunkhe?** ACP Pradyuman picked up the call.

* * *

 **Section 144 in The Indian Penal Code:-**

 _To prohibit an assembly of more than ten people in an area._ _Joining unlawful assembly armed with deadly weapon - Whoev er, being armed with any deadly weapon or with anything which used as a weapon of offence, is likely to cause death, is a member of an unlawful assembly, shall be punished with imprison ment as per description of law for a term which may extend to two years._

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	11. Chapter 11

**Sikha:** thanx a lot dear

 **FantasticMAGGI02:** nine or btr to say ten chappies in a go! Hey, it's amazing for writer. First of all, thank you very much for your detailed fb. For the first three points… thank you again. But I should clarify… I am a pure non-Hindi belt person. Always I messed up with confusing genders of Hindi language! :( And the politics and media… this is my passion to study daily newspaper and regularly watching news channels keenly. So, this is not a big deal actually for me dear :) And now-a-days politics…. In India, better to skip the issue… its really irritating more than anything. As well as yellow journalism. Please no need to say sorry. And a wide smile in reply of your salute. About the Daya-Salunkhe part in last updt…. I put soft Salunkhe there just to balance over angered situation. Glad that, you like our respected old doc. Thank you once again. Stay tuned

 **GD:** hee heee…. Apke bhai report karte kis ke pass? Daddy hi toh the nehi nah ;) Humari baat already ho gaya pahele hi… aur kya bolun apko?! Mmmm…. TC pallot. Thanks for showing all the pros n cons :D

 **luv duo nd purvi:** aare aare dear, plz no need to say sorry. Ek-adh updt me rvw miss ho hi sakta hain. :) Lekin apko last updt kaysa laga, kaha toh nehi :(

 **Angel B:** awww….. My sweet sa dost :D Don't worry dear, unhe main nxt updt tak ok ok karne ki koshish karti hoon. Aare humara Chotu hain kis liye? :D Heyyyy…. Talent! Adi is blushing badly :O Restro thik hain dear. Main bhi thik hoon. Thank you. Lekin aap itne dino tak the kahan? Apko pata, hum humare Chotu ko kinna miss kiye itneeeee din :( Aur Sath sath the brain behind Chotu also :) Aap phir se ghum na hona jana…. TC my friend :)

 **Abhijeeteye:** ha haaa haaa… dear your sweet fb…. makes me grin big :D Apka kya rai hain… Abhijeet ko aur bhi jada miss karwaun Daya ko yah phir mila doon? Batana haan :) Achha hua, aap egg bacha li, chalo omelet banake khate hain sath me ;) Thnx dear. TC

 **Dips:** such a compact fb. Thank you very much dear. :D

 **Guest:** thnx dear. Here's ur nxt updt :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** he heee….. chalo Abhijeet sir ko phir next to God chair gift karte hain unke anewale Birthday par…. humari taraf se ;)Thank you beta for liking your required part. :) Haan dear, iss baar mujhe Salunkhe sir ko villain nehi dikhana… bas normal human being unka bhi dard mujhe show karna tha. Iss liye Daya sir unpar thora bharas nikal diye…. (Weird brain na mera ;) :P ) Ok… beta, I'll wait for your fb in ACD :D Aur baat duo ki toh…. Ok…. I'll try to mila dena dono ko zaldi. Haa haaa. Chalo bye. TC you too beta :)

 **Masooma:** achha! Aab samjhi the diff between superb and nice :D Hee hee… thnx dear. Wayse aap chaho toh nice wala kisi chapter me… kya improvement ka jagah tha… bata sakte ho. I'll be obliged :)

 **Akaash:** thnks jee :)

 **Guest:** thank you jee

 **R:** awww…. Yeh toh Daya ki Deewani nikli ;)

 **Guest:** thnks dear :D

 **Guest:** thanks

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Daya was in deep thoughts sitting with piping hot coffee in his study… **mujhe bahat strong feeling ho raha hain, Abhijeet thik nehi hain. Salunkhe sir joh kaha… agar woh sach hain, matlab Tejas ki Maa ki baat Boss ko aisa chuba hoga, jis ghar ke bare me usne kabhi phir se baat tak nehi ki…. ek unused property ke tarha uska wo Santa Cruz wala ghar padha raha itne saalon tak… aaj usne udhar gaya! Maa jee ki itni yaad aayi Boss ko!** He tightened his fist. **Aur aisi waqt… aisi halat me main tumhare sath nehi Boss! Akele itna dard jhel rahe ho…**

Daya got up from his seat and stood before a Duo photograph… **Boss tum ho kahan? ACP sir mera phone utha nehi rahe hain. Salunkhe sir kuch batane ko tyar nehi, aur kisi ko kuch pata nehi. DCP ke bare me sochna hi bekar hain. Tum kuch toh signal do Boss. Mumbai me hi ho yah phir bahar kahin, mujhe kuch samajh nehi aa raha Boss, please yaar kuch toh hint do.**

Something struck his mind. **Kahin uske ghar pe toh nehi kuch?** Daya nodded his head in negative. **Nehi. Aate waqt dekh ke aaya, Abhijeet ke ghar ke bahar tight security hain. Main jaunga aise toh sayad kuch hoga nehi, lekin agar yeh baat kisi se media tak pahaucha jayen? Nehi, main Boss ka aur padheshani badha nehi sakta.** He again took his seat dejectedly. **Kahan ki baat kahan mod le lega, kya pata!**

Thinking something he started to check his mobile's contact list. After sometime a satisfactory shade covered Daya's face. Calculating something in mind he dialed someone and moved outside while instructing some emergency.

..

..

..

..

 **Boss Daya galat nehin. Mujhe bura nehi laga uske baaton ka.**

 **Lekin Salunkhe…**

 **Nehi Pradyuman. Hume uski baton ko galat nehi samajhna chahiye, walki mujhe toh naaz hain uspar. Rishta hota kya hain, akhir usne sabit kar di. Galat toh Abhijeet ke sath kaii baar usne bhi ki. Lekin har baar inn dono ka sara mamla set ho jata hain. Mujhe nehi pata, apne kiye ki bharpai Daya kayse karta hoga. Lekin jab dusron ki baat aata hain, jab baat uska bhai ka aata hain, Daya bina kuch soche humesha apna bhai ka sath deta hain.**

 **Haan yaar.** The receiver sighed. **Kahin na kahin hum Abhijeet ko taken for granted lene ka galati kiya kaii baar.**

 **Wohi toh ACP. Majboori ho yah kuch bhi, humesha se bas Abhijeet hi phans jata hain. Insaan hain wo… sehne ka bhi ek hadd hota hain. Kabhi uski yaaddast toh kabhi niyat, kabhi beeti hui zindegi, kabhi mari hui Maa… humesha se uska kamzori ko hathiyar banaya gaya… aur usne ek awaz tak nehi nikala muh se. Iska matlab yeh toh nehi Pradyuman, use koi farak nehi padhta. Tumne sahi kaha tha… agar hum bhi use nehi samjhenge, sambhalange toh aur kaun? Bahar wale Insp. Abhijeet ko janta hain, lekin humare liye wo humara parivaar ka hissa hain. Aur parivaar ke bachho ka dekhbhal karna humara farz banta hain.**

 **Bharosha bhi uspar sab se jada hain mera, tu toh janta hain Salunkhe.**

 **Aur wohi Abhijeet ke liye bhari padhte gaya kabhi kabhi Boss.**

 **Haan Salunkhe. Hum sab kahin na kahin Abhijeet ka iss halat ka jimedar hain. Yeh dard, purani baton ko jhelna, akelapan… kahin na kahin hum sab…**

 **Sab thik ho jayega Pradyuman. Itna socho….**

 **Nehi Salunkhe. Sochna padhega.** ACP Pradyuman cut his old friend. **Aab bhi na sochun toh kab sochunga? Jab Abhijeet humse sach me mukar jayega?**

His voice shivered. **Aaj bhi dekh, mujhe pata hain iss halat me use sab se jada zaroorat Daya ka hain. Lekin main phir se…. phir se Salunkhe use rok raha hoon. Halat ke aage mujhe jhukna padhega. Main aise Daya ko usse milne nehi de sakta. Phir se Salunkhe….**

Dr. Salunkhe felt the helpless condition of his friend.

The lion of CID Mumbai noticed the long silence from opposite side of phone. **Salunkhe?** He called eagerly.

 **Haan ACP.** His friend sighed only. **Boss jitna sochoge pahele ki baaten, utna hi khud ko galat mehsoosh hota rahega. Lekin hum beete palon ka kuch kar nehi sakte.**

Dr. Salunkhe uttered in low tone… **hume aage ki sochna chahiye. Galati toh maine bhi ki. Aur uske liye sayad Daya aise mujhe shunata bhi rahega bahat samay tak.** **Abhijeet uska jine ka wajah joh hain… humara beta aur uska jine ka wajah me uska hi hak bada hain Pradyuman.** He paused. **Socho ke aab kayse yeh sab mushibat se chutkara payen Abhijeet?**

He thought something. **Wayse Pradyuman, DCP sir se baat ki tumne?**

..

..

..

..

 **Darshakon toh apne dekha party karmadhyaksh Sri Rajan Desmukh aur anne bade neta Sri Uday Nath jee ka puri zindegi ka ek jhalak. Ek mamuli paanwala se Rajan jee aaj jis mokam par pahauche hain… janta ke liye, Mumbai ke iye itna kuch kiye hain… darshakon aap kya sochte hain, yeh garibon ka Bhagwan Rajan Desmukh sach me Mass killing case se jure reh sakte hain?**

 **Aur Uday Nath jee, joh ki asal me ek NRI businessman. Sutra ke anushar kuch dino se mukhya apradhi Tejas ke mahaulle ke pass ek bada jamin pe unka factory kholne ka baat chal raha tha. Lekin pradyushan ka nara lagake uss ilake ke log unka birodh karte aa rahe the.**

 **Sab se chaukane wali baat hain, yeh birodh Tejas aur uske parivaar wale ne hi arambh kiya tha. Aab sawal yeh uth raha hain, joh arop police ne inn dono bade netaon pe lagaya hain, kya sach me aisa hi toh nehi? Kya sach me Insp. Abhijeet ko bewajah phasan kar ruling party chunao se pahele apne netaon ko surakshit toh nehi karna chah raha hain? Kya Uday Nath jee badla lene ke liye Tejas ke family ko khatam karne ka rashta toh nehi chune the? Kya unke swarth purti ke liye kiya gaya ek gunah…. Itne sare masoomon ki jaan toh nehi le li Tejas ke roop me?**

 **Dusri orh Senior Insp. Abhijeet, jinhe kuch log dimagi mariz keh raha hain… kya unka itne saalon ka imandari aur bahaduri ek pal me bhul jana… use nazar andaz karna sahi hoga?**

 **Kitna sara cases unhone akele solve kiya apne athra saal ki yaadgar career me. Na jane kitni baar unhone aam janta ka suraksha sunischit karne ke liye apni jaan ki bazi lagaye hain.**

 **Itna hi nehi… Ek bachhi ko bachane ke liye yahi Insp. Abhijeet kaii saal pahele apni jaan daon pe laga diye, coma pe pahauch gaye the…. ta ki uss bachhi ki pita gawahi de sake aur Mumbai Blast ka mukhya apradhi ko saza mile…. Kya itna zaldi use bhul jana chahiye?**

 **Kya hume kuch swarthy log ek sachha deshbhakt police wale ke khilaf istemal kar ke apna maksad toh pura nehi karna chahte hain?**

 **Hum iss bishay me janta se baat kiye. Aiye darshakon apko dikhate hain, janta ka kya kehna hain….**

 **Sir sir…** an shaky tensed voice broke the monotonous but dramatic sound of TV set followed by some speedy footsteps.

Pankaj entered in Bureau main hall with a disturbed gesture. **Sir!** He approached to Freddie who stood with the TV remote in his hand frowning badly. **Ufff…. Bach gaya sir kayse bhi. Niche Bureau ke bahar** he jerked his hands…. **Sir aap yakeen nehi karoge, ruling cadres party flag le kar jama ho gaya hain.**

He wiped his sweaty face. **Sticks, festoons, flags sab le kar kam az kam doso-teeso log hoga hi, pura entrance block kar ke rakha hain. Aur lagatar police, CID aur Abhijeet sir ke khilaf nara laga raha hain. Main jaise hi ground floor pe kadam rakha lift ke bahar… itna shor… ohhh.. Investigation jayen tel lene, main iss halat pe kahin nehi jane wala.**

Pankaj sat on a chair and hardly gripped the handle. **Main ACP sir ko bata dunga, mujhe itna zaldi sahid nehi hona. Bank main baad me chala jaunga documents lene, lekin abhi?** He set his specs on his nose properly. **Kisi bhi halat me nehi. Main bahar nehi jane wala.**

 **Lekin main aur Freddie sir sath me hi aaye, thori der pahele… ek-dedh ghanta hua hoga. Tab koi nehi tha bahar. Aur aaj bhi 144 hain iss area me Pankaj.** Shreya interrupted surprisingly.

 **Nehi Shreya. Yakeen na ho toh khud dekh lo khirki se. Aage ki sara check naka todh ke constables ko ghyal kar ke yeh log paglon ke tarhe humare Bureau ke orh badh raha hain. Pata nehi aaj kya hoga?** A color of fear passed from Pankaj's face.

 **Sab se pahele hume ACP sir ko khabar karna chahiye.** Freddie marched to his head's cabin with worried face.

..

..

..

..

Someone lied over a mattress on floor of a damp small room was watching the live telecast of ruling cadres' violent crazy actions in front of CID building, lazily changed the news channel.

A professional young male anchor held the mike before an ordinary college student. The student was busy to deliver his statement as…. **Mujhe nehi lagta Abhijeet sir koi dosh kiya hain. Unhone kisi ke khilaf na koi action liya, na koi baat kaha. Mujhe toh lagta hain party leaders apne swarth ke liye ek imandar police officer ko bali ka bakhra bana raha hain.**

Scene changed and camera focused on a normal middle aged house-wife. **Insp. Abhijeet ko phasaya jaa raha hain. Unhone humesha se humara raksha ki. Itne saalon tak kabhi unke khilaf koi galat ilzaam prove nehi hua. Woh bik nehi sakte. Hum nehi maante iss baat ko.**

Again an aged person appeared on screen. **Nehi, iss baar police galat nehi. Itne saalon se jab kabhi Insp. Abhijeet sahar me hone wala koi atanki hamla ko ruka ho yah kisi ke jaan bachaye ho… tariff ke waqt toh pahele kabhi unka yaaddast ki baat samne nehi aaya. Aab jab unhone siyasati khel ko pakdha hain, tab unpe bebuniyaad arop lagaye jaa raha hain! Hum nehi maante neta log sahi hain. Wohi hain sab ke piche…. Khooni Tejas toh bas ek mahra tha. Mumbai police ko badnaam karne ka yeh ek socha-samjha sazis hain.**

The lied man slightly lifted his upper body and rested whole of his weight on his left hand and changed the channel again. **CID haay haay. Insp. Abhijeet murdabad. Mumbai police haay haay. Insp. Abhijeet rishwat ke lalach me bik gaya. Insp. Abhijeet murdabad! Rajan Desmukh zindabad. Uday Nath zindabad.**

Person smiled ruefully and switched off TV **. Pata nehi Bureau ke bahar kya ho raha hoga.** **Juniors kya soch raha hoga? ACP sir ko zaroor bahat padheshani face karna padh raha hain.** He sighed and moved to a corner to fetch some drinking water.

 **Kab tak aise chupke rehna padhega!** The person looked at a shadow in the front handy mirror. A three/four day's unshaved beard, sleepless tired eyes, messy hairs, pale faced man was stood before him.

 **Kya Abhijeet babu!** He winked at his own shadow. **Achha publicity ho raha tumhara!** He noticed the time in his wrist watch and after changing his outfit and applied some light makeup, went from there.

..

..

..

..

 **Sir please… main apse request kar raha hoon sir. Mujhe ek baar usse milne dijiye. Main bas ek hi baar milunga, wada karta hoon apse. Lekin mujhe please ek baar mil lene dijiye.** Daya was trying to convince his senior with utmost effort.

 **Main uska location kisi se share nehi kar sakta Daya. Samajhne ki koshish karo.** ACP Pradyuman tried to make his younger son understand.

 **Sir please aap samajhne ki koshish kijiye. Sir Abhijeet bahat tanao me hain. Main janta hoon. Bhalehi main itne dino se ihan nehi tha, mushkil ke waqt main uska sath nehi de paya. Lekin aab sir, main aa gaya hoon. Mujhe bas ek baar mil lene dijiye. Mujhe Boss ko ek baar apni ankhon se dekh lene dijiye. Main promise karta hoon, uske baad jab tak na aap Abhijeet ko bahar aane ka permission dete… main usse aur milunga nehi.** Daya pleaded whole-hearted.

 **Nehi Daya, aisa nehi ho sakta.** ACP Pradyuman cut him softly.

 **Kiun nehi ho sakta sir? Aap iss liye mana kar rahe hain nah, Abhijeet ki jaan abhi tak khatra me hain? Sir jaan hatheli pe le kar hum ghar se nikalte hain. Aap hi ne toh hume yeh shikhaye. Hum khatra se darke chup toh nehi sakte? Phir iss baar…. Aap joh bhi kar rahe hain, uske security ke liye main maan raha hoon. Lekin sir, Abhijeet mera bhai hain. Mera apna hain sir… aur mujhe pata hain… woh bahat dard me hain, use meri zaroorat hain. Mujhe ek baar mil lene dijiye.** Daya tried again turned very much emotional.

Now his immediate boss irritated. **Kya kehna chahte ho Daya? Abhijeet humara apna nehi? Mera koi nehi? Sirf tumhara bhai hain, bas!**

Daya lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

 **Main tumse kuch bhi share nehi kar sakta Daya uske bare me. Bas itna jaan lo, jahan bhi hain Abhijeet…. Thik hain.**

 **Nehi hain thik. Aap… aap sir samajh kiun nehi rahe?** Daya jolted out from his position. **Woh bahat dard me hain sir. Please sir…. Mera bhai baht akela ho gaya, mujhe jane dijiye uske pass.**

 **Mujhe kya khushi ho rahi hain tumhe rokke?** ACP Pradyuman raised his voice turning his cabin sound-proof. **Main nehi janta Abhijeet itne dino se kayse khud ko sambhal raha hain? Lekin Daya samajhne ki koshish karo beta….**

He softened his tone. **Hume pata bhi nehi… kitne sare log kahan kahan se humpar nazar rakh raha hain har waqt. Aur aab media me jaise ki ek jung ched gaya. Hum iss case ko na hi close karenge, na hi unn do party leaders ko chorenge. Commissioner sir tak humare sath hain. Official statement declare kar diya gaya humare taraf se. Iss haal me sab ka nazar Abhijeet par hoga. Party leaders ke khilaf warrant nikalne tak intezaar karna hi hoga.**

Daya tried to open his mouth frustratedly but the head of CID made him stopped and continued….. **Galati se bhi tumhara koi step ke wajah se kisi ko pata chal jayen Abhijeet ka location…. Media toh breaking news banayega hi banayega, sath me** he stopped. **Abhi joh niche building ke bahar party cadres jama hua hain… sab ke sab Abhijeet ki jaan ke piche padhe hain. Usine inn logo ke neta ka asli chahra duniya ke samne le aaya. Kya yeh log use chor dega? Tum hi kaho Daya? Hum kayse itna bada risk le sakte?**

 **Lekin sir main bas ek baar… chupke se… manage kuch…. Main…**

ACP sir cut him harshly. **Kuch manage karne ki koi zaroorat nehi Daya. Tum bachha nehi ke itni baar ek hi baat tumhe samjhana padhe. Tum Abhijeet se nehi miloge matlab, nehi milego.** **And that's my final order. Jab tak situation under control na hota… tab tak Abhijeet underground rahega. Main uski jaan khatra me nehi daal sakta.**

Daya looked up with a real determined eye. **Ok sir.** He stood up and stormed out taking due permission.

 **Kis ki jaan bacha rahe hain sir? Dil pe itna chot laga jiska…. Jab woh andar se pura khokla ho jayega, tab sirf sharir ko bacha ke kya karenge aap?** Daya uttered in his mind with rage and moved to record room pulling out his cell.

..

..

..

..

 **Kal raat se kya achar daal raha hain tu? Shunai nehi deta kya tujhe?** Daya told all in extreme low and chewing way.

 **Abhi ke abhi mujhe kuch bhi break through chahiye.**

 **Mujhe na nehi shunna Minti. Time hi toh nehi mere pass.**

 **Aab ka nehi toh pahele ki nikal. Raid se pahele ka har ek details nikal Abhijeet ka. Koi toh hoga uske sath.**

 **Woh main sambhal lunga, tu adhe ghante ke andar pakka khabar de mujhe… warna….** He cut the call abruptly and closed his eyes in extreme tension.

..

..

..

..

 **Sir!** Someone called feebly from doorstep and Daya turned in a jiffy.

 **Haan Freddie, kuch kaam tha?** He politely asked his junior cum friend.

Freddie stepped inside. **Sab thik ho jayega sir.**

Daya looked at him for a second. **Sorry Freddie.** He uttered slowly grabbing his friend cum junior's hand.

The pure hearted Inspector of CID Mumbai first amazed then understood the matter. **Mujhe bura nehi laga sir.** Freddie smiled genuine.

 **Pata nehi mujhe achanak ho kya gaya tha? Main sab se khafah ho gaya ek pal me. I must be sorry Freddie. Sirf tumse hi nehi, pata nehi kiun mujhe Salunkhe sir pe bhi bahat gussa aaya tha kal raat… main unhe bhi kitna kuch bol gaya.** A sorry shade covered the golden hearted Senior Inspector's face.

Freddie well understood the anxiety of this man. So he carefully tried to skip the matter for then. **Zaldi dono party leaders pakdha jayenge sir. Kanoon ke hathon se wo dono bach nehi sakte. Abhijeet sir ka itna koshish nakam nehi ho sakta.**

 **Tum dhyan se raho Freddie aur bhabi jee ko bhi sawdhan rehne ko kehna.** Daya got his junior's trick and advised him meaningfully.

 **Haan sir.** Freddie nodded. **ACP sir ghar ke bahat protection ka intezaam kar diye kuch dino ke liye. Aur Manisha bhi iss dauran bina wajah bahar nehi niklegi. Lekin itna security ke bawajood bhi Shreya par hamla ho gaya ek baar.** He sighed.

..

..

..

..

 **Pagal ho chuke ho ACP, nehi tum sach batao… pagal ho gaye ho yah phir dusron ko pagal banana hain tumhe?** Frustration was clearly visible over Dr. Salunkhe's face.

 **Tum aur DCP sir ke alawa jiske bare me kisi ko nehi pata… woh baat tum bata nehi sakte Daya ko? Atleast uska phone number bhi de sakte. Kise rok rahe ho…. Daya? Jiske liye tum itna so called security issues dikha rahe ho, uski jaan basta hain Daya me… yaad hain nah?** He teased his friend sarcastically.

Dr. Salunkhe continued…. **Joh admi kaii sare secret mission success kar ke wapas lauta kitni baar, tumhara naam roshan kiya…. Kitna khatarnak mujrimon se takkar liya…. aaj wohi banda apne bhai ki jaan khatra me daal dega!** He came closer to his buddy. **Tumhara dimag sahi hain nah Pradyuman! Mujhe gadbad lag raha aab.**

ACP Pradyuman was looking only at his best friend with a restless expression. **Tujhe kya lagta Salunkhe, main khushi se yeh sab kar raha hoon? Mujhe nehi pata Daya apne level pe Abhijeet ko dhundna chalu kar diya… aur sayad…**

Dr. Salunkhe plainly…. **Sayad kya? Yahi nah, ke aab tak sayad dhund bhi liya hoga?**

He went back to his desk. **Tumhe jab Daya ka next possible step ke bare me pata tha… kiun tumne khud kaha nehi use?**

 **Tujhe confidential report ke bare** **me pata hain Salunkhe. Phir bhi tu kayse yeh keh sakta hain! Main kayse Abhijeet ki jaan khatra me daal sakta hoon, sab jante hue bhi? Agar kuch ho gaya… kya hum khud ko kabhi maaf kar payenge? Kya Daya kabhi yeh baat bhul sakega, usi ke zid sa hua tha sab…. Bol… main kayse….** The experienced head of the prestigious building of Mumbai police named CID…. Closed his eyes, may be to hide his fear.

 **Aab tu hi bol Salunkhe… itna sure khabar ke baad main kayse risk le sakta hoon? Aur yeh baat main Daya ko bata bhi nehi sakta. Woh aur padheshan ho jayega. Main toh aab tak Abhijeet ko hi nehi bataya Daya ka wapas aane ka.**

 **Pagal ho gaye ho. Mansik santulan kho baythe ho ACP.** Dr. Salunkhe chewed these words and concentrated in microscope.

..

..

..

..

A collie type man wearing Indian Railway's trademark dress, white lower and red shirt…. Sat under the shade of an abandoned wagon beside railway track… along with some other such people with a very cheap newspaper wrapper in his hands…. Containing some three-four pieces of puri-sabzi. He wiped his sweaty face and took some sips from a dirty bottle and started chewing his food.

One of his group men suddenly opened his mouth… **aaj bhi sahar bandh pata hain? Subha se Rajan aur Uday ka admiyon ne todphor kar raha hain.**

Another one: **hume aaj jada kamai isi liye ho raha hain. Humare liye achha hi hain. Taxi-waxi chal nehi raha jada. Log majboori me aa ke hume apna saman de kar samne ki bridge ke uss par tak jaa raha hain.**

First one: **humara achha kamai aur taxi-gari wale ka dhanda chaupat!**

Second man: **aab pichle ek hafte se yeh chal raha hain. Bekar me kaun apna gari nikalke mushibat ko neota de? Aag-wag laga diya… kaun bharpai karega? Wayse** he stopped for a moment… **tum sab ko kya lagta, yeee… wo police wala kaun hain…. kya naam hain?**

Someone helped him… **Abhijeet.**

Second man picked the word. **Haan. Abhijeet police wala sachha hain yah neta log?**

First one: **Uday ka pata nehi. Lekin yeh Rajan kuch sahi admi nehi.**

Others nodded in agreement.

First one continued…. **Wo humare mahaulle ka Sanju hain… uski gharwali Rajan ke ghar kaam karti hain. Kehta hain Rajan ka sharab, ladhkiyan, paisa har kism ka adat hain. Aur toh aur din dahare aise aise** he gestured something…. **bada bada baxa pe rokra aata hain khule aam. Koi dar-war bhi nehi iska!**

Someone turned… **aare wo Ravi… tu kiun chup hain kab se? Kuch bol tu bhi? Aaj dhanda humara achha hi toh chal raha. Tujhe kis baat ki padheshani phir?**

Ravi threw newspaper wrapper after finishing his meal and wiped off his mouth in the piece of white cloth hanging from his shoulder… **nehi main shun raha tha tum sab ki baat. Sahi hain… sahar me hungama humara dhanda barah diya. Warna aaj ke chakka laga hua baxa kaun collie ko deta hain bhala!**

All in a sudden the man addressed as Ravi spotted something in a nearby crowded platform and stood up hurriedly. **Main aata hoon thori der me…. tum log baytho.** He stormed from there.

Others looked at his departing way… **ise kya hua achanak!** They shrugged and concentrated in their gossip again.

Ravi hid behind the wagon with fast steps…. **Dayaaaaa!** His heart felt so much sooth immediately and face glowed up like anything. **Tu aa gaya mere bhai!**

But immediately he stopped himself. **Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Sayad Daya dusre kisi kaam se idhar aaya hain… sayad use nehi pata main idhar hoon.**

Abhijeet inner soul denied his logic. **Nehi nehi Daya zaroor mujhe hi dhundte hue aaya hain. Use sab pata chal chuka hoga aab toh.**

At the same time he felt relaxed seeing his apparent fit and fine brother after a long mission. **Mujhe usse milna hoga. Lekin ACP sir kuch bataye bhi nehi. Kya Daya unhe bin bataye mujhe dhund raha hain! Lauta bhi kab yeh? Ek phone toh kar sakta tha mujhe? Kya ACP sir use kuch nehi bataye!**

Abhijeet felt very much confused about whether he should meet Daya or not as he was strictly forbidden by his higher authorities to keep any touch with anyone from his real world and commanded to play his disguised role relevantly until his release order will come when his half soul turned to the main entrance of railway platform with a dejected face.

Abhijeet stole a last glance of his reason of life with painful eyes.

* * *

 **Extremely Sorry from writer side for this unexpected delay**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	12. Chapter 12

**Shubhangi's Abhi:** sry dear… updt ready nehi tha, iss liye I was not late. It's something happened and I had to stay away from my place for a couple of days beta. I hadn't my laptop with me and that's why I was late. Phir bhi late issue ko maaf kar diye aap, thank you :) And a biggy thnx for your detailed review. Lekin beta, yeh story kisi bhi movie se inspired nehi :( Main wayse bhi movie kam hi dekhti hoon. Aur stry likhna movie se relate kar ke…. Beta yeh mujhse hoga nehi. I don't like that. Yeh issue suddenly popped up in my mind observing regular different political party and underworld nexus. Yeh to aam baat hain aaj ke date me… lagbhag har ek state of India, yeh chalte rehta hain. Haan wayse pura theme hain kisi reality based… main use stry ke hisab se bas aur thora spicy bana li ;) Thank you. TC

 **GD:** such a gigantic fb…. Mistic is grinning ear to ear :D Ok… ur Bhai will do that… no matter. :) Hmm… the public view… yah it's my mistake dear :D Did a gadbad :P Aur nxt complain…. I have tried to manage that issue. Finger crossed, hope it will look real. Umm… phir se Goga Chacha! Errrr…. I don't like to see him in old avatar yaar :( Humesha aab toh unhe old man ka disguise dete hain. Kiun bhala…. Inna ghubru jawan… abhi se budhha bana raha hain :( Lekin joh chiz aap point out ki ho, ok… I'll try for sure. Thank you for everything

 **Angelbetu:** sry dear… kuch reason tha toh I was late :( Ok…. I am trying to do patch up soon :) Haan yaar, har waqt phone pe bane rahoge, ghar me irritate honge hi. Yeh aap achha ki, thora thora likho har roj… jada se jada 1 week lagega, but updt will finish sure. Aur itna lamba gap bhi nehi hoga usse. Thank you dear

 **Masooma:** thank you :D

 **Luv duo nd purvi:** ok ok dear… I'll do that. Stay tuned

 **Abhijeeteye:** ahan! Real touch! Sachhi! Hmm… Abhijeet means something special :D Enjoyed omelet na ;) Ha haaahaa. Yah dear, missing CID badly. Thank you :D

 **L'll frnd:** aare yeh drama nehi beta, sachhai hain. Political pressure ke aage police walo ka sachhi me sandwich ka haal banta hain. Main mangaran kahani nehi likha tha… yeh toh har ek din at least humare state me hote rehta hain…. Thank you anyways :)

 **Akaash:** oppss! Itni tariff! Thnk you jee :)

 **Guest:** thnks :D

 **Rapunzel:** thnx beta

 **Guest:** oooo…. Thnx for the privilege :D

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Church Gate ilaka! Tujhe pakka yakeen hain Minti?** Daya confronted his khas source.

Minti confidently: **agar Abhijeet saab udhar nehi toh aap mujhe goli maar dena saab. Sau taka sach hain yeh khabar. Aai sapath!**

Daya nodded positive.

 **Aur ek baat saab.** Minti lowered more his voice looking the surrounding though they were in an abandoned factory area.

 **Kya?** Daya hissed narrowing his eyes.

 **Dhechun bhai hain sab ke piche. Lekin aab woh kahan kisi ko malum nehi saab.** Minti finished suspiciously in order maintaining secrecy and the weight of his words.

Daya calculated something in mind and disappeared from the scene after paying him.

..

..

..

..

 **Church Gate itna bada area. Abhijeet ihan kahan… kahan se dhundna star** t **karun use?** Daya was in his vehicle thinking deep. So many things randomly shook him.

He halted his car unknowingly in front of railway station and descended. Aimlessly looking here and there he entered in crowded platform. **Kahin se toh shuru karna padhega…**

 **Pahele Sami logo ke sath jhoparpatti me, aab ihan… yeh sir log asal me kar kya rahe hain Abhijeet ke sath!** Daya felt very much irritated on his heads.

 **Aisa toh nehi paheli baar kisi mushibat aaya aur hume underground hona padha! Iss baar sir kuch jada hi….** he frowned and started to scan overall platform and the people present there in an apparent casual manner.

 **Abhijeet ko sir mere ghar me bhi rakh sakte the. Mera ghar itne dino se bandh tha… kisi ko shak nehi hota.** **Yeh bhi koi jagah hain rehne ka?** **Jaise koi khatarnak mission!** He made face unknowingly while silently chatting with his own.

 **Kabhi use chwal me fit karte hain, kabhi area ka bhai bana dete hain. Haan… wayse Abhijeet hain all-rounder.** Abhijeet's disguised Tapori look popped up in front of Daya's eyes and he laughed mentally. **Kya pata… sayad iss baar bhi kahin se hafta wasuli kar raha hoga!**

Daya finished his search throughout all the platforms and ended up with empty hands.

 **Aise bina koi clue dhund nikalna use impossible. Bhai saab samne toh rahenge nehi. Zaroor kuch khas arrangement hua hain… warna sir mujhe baar baar avoid nehi karte.**

Daya stopped sensing his childish crazy act of finding Abhijeet in such a weird way. **Main bhi kya… paglon ke tarha kuch bhi kar raha hoon. Koi follow karen toh!** He jerked with this dangerous thought crossed his mind… **mera itna zaswati hona Boss ke liye thik nehi. Kisi ko shak ho gaya toh! Aur zaroori nehi Abhijeet yahi kahin ho… itna bada area me kahin pe bhi ho sakta hain. No… I should move. Bina bhes badle yeh sab karna khatra se khali nehi.**

 **Aab toh ek hi rashta bacha…. Iss baar aar yah paar.** He turned at entrance and started to take slow steps after buying a newspaper and one or two random photography and automobile related magazines to prove his casual visit to so many hidden eyes on him thinking how to convince their father figure unknowingly left his half soul behind him.

..

..

..

..

 **Sir mujhe pata chal gaya Abhijeet ko aap Church Gate ilake me kahin rakhe hain.** Daya's voice was calm and his facial gesture was damn serious. **Achha hoga aap please mujhe uske bare me bata de aab sir.**

He looked straight in his senior's eyes. **Agar aap kahe, main usse milunga tak nehi samne se. Lekin mujhe ek baar apne dost ko dekhna hain apni ankhon se. Main dur se dekhke wapas aa jaunga. Aap please bata dijiye sir.**

 **Warna main dhund toh lunga Abhijeet ko... aaj yah kal. Aur tab sayad main rukunga tak nehi kisi ke kehna pe. Use apne sath le kar hi main wapas lautunga. Phir joh hoga dekha jayega.** Sudden change in Daya's body language in a stiff determined avatar alarmed his boss.

ACP Pradyuman though already expected such comments from his younger son yet shocked a bit. He rubbed his forehead for once and looked at an indefinite point.

 **Itna yaad rakhna Daya… jab tak unn dono party leaders pakdha nehi jate… even khatra unn logo ko pakadhne ke baad bhi rahega wayse… phir bhi jab tak na wo log pakdha jate…. har ek pal Abhijeet ke liye khatra aur bhi badh raha hain.**

He inserted his hands in his formal trousers' pocket and meaningfully looked at Daya. **Sambhal lo apne dost ko. Lekin itna zaroor khayal rakhna… uski jaan tumhare hathon me aab.**

 **Siyasat ka jaal kitna gehrai tak bicha hua hain… hume nehi pata. Iske jadh tak pahauchna ke liye hume bahat mehnat karna padhega. Aur uske liye Abhijeet jaise jaanbaz officer ka bahat zaroorat hain. Tum sirf apne dost yah bhai nehi… walki Mumbai ke aam janta ka bhi rakhwala ban rahe ho ek tarha se.**

Daya sensed the burning situation.

 **Tum, main aur DCP ke alawa uss pata ka khabar ek chiti ko bhi nehi lagna chahiye.** ACP Pradyuman announced thoughtfully.

Daya nodded strongly.

 **Jao…** his father figure patted his shoulder. **Use kehna mujhe bhi uska intezaar hain Bureau me. Aur Salunkhe ko bhi… woh dushman nehi humare Abhijeet ka.** He smiled and Daya flanged outside with a mixed emotion.

..

..

..

..

 **Sachdev, aab tak humare neta jee sab aaye nehi?** A white dressed aged man showed his anger on his personal assistant pointing the wall clock.

 **Jee sir… sab aa hi gaye. Bahar intezaar ho raha apka. Bas…**

 **Bas?**

 **Bas… wo sir, Rajan jee nehi pahauche aab tak.**

 **Hmm. Thik hain chalo. Main aata hoon.** The earlier man handed over a file to Sachdev and ordered him to go.

In a room there were some specific famous weighty faces of ruling party …. Some of them ministers also…. were present. Some of them were smoking. Some were busy in taking sips of colorful drinks called alcohol. Some were sat with their tabs or cell phones. But a tensed serious silence was prevailing everywhere.

The earlier man entered and all stood up. **Aiye CM saab.** They addressed him.

At the same time Rajan Desmukh also reached. **Mujhe late nehi hua hoga jada.** He apologized.

All nodded negative and took their seats.

CM lifted his leg on either. **Sidha mudde pe aate hain. Waqt nehi humare pass.**

A **haan, sure, yes** echoed in room.

 **Sachdev?** CM saab gestured his man something.

 **Yeh raha uss Insp. Abhijeet ka details. Dekh lena aap sab dhyan se… baad me.** He announced.

All took a super quick glance of the papers in their hands provided by Sachdev.

 **Aab jitni baat sidha sidha kaha ja sakta iske bare me…. irade ka pakka aur sachha admi. Dimag bahat tej hain. Encounter specialist.**

CM stopped and scanned all faces.

 **Khud mar bhi jayega, lekin gaddari nehi karega duty se. Aap samajh rahe main kya keh raha hoon?** He asked meaningfully.

Some leader: **har do din me iska khabar chapta hain akhbar me. Yeh kiya, wo kiya.** He made a disgusted face. **Aaj yeh award, kal uske liye tariff. Hum aam janta ko uske khilaf bharkayen kayse?**

CM saab calmly: **uska khubiyan nikalne ke liye hum idhar baythe nehi.** He set his golden watch over his wrist neatly. **Hume uska kamzori dhund nikalna hain aur usse humara kaam kayse banega woh sochna hain. Har haal me hume chunao jeetna hain. Aur agar yeh Abhijeet bach gaya… hum kabhi court me Mass Killing case se apna party ka naam alag nehi kar payenge.** He glared at both Rajan and Uday who shrugged arrogantly.

All nodded positive.

The Home Minister opened his mouth. **CM saab, hume media ko kaam pe lagana chahiye.**

Now leader Uday took the charge. **Mantri jee TV aur akhbar uske khilaf kaii dino se bol raha hain. Lekin kaam hua kuch? Nehi.** He jerked his hands. **Ulta humare hi gang me ghuske humare hi admion ko ullu banake usne joh sara sabut chin ke le gaya…. uske baad se kaii sare jagah uska achhai ka charcha hone laga phir se. Aur sach baat toh yeh hain, hum har ek news channel ko kharid nehi sakte. Kahin na kahin se humare birodh ki baaten samne aata hi rahega.**

CM addressed another minister. **Humara field workers kya kar raha hain? Itne din ho gaya… ek mamuli si police officer ko dhund nehi nikal payen aap ka admi?**

 **Woh koi mamuli police wala nehi CM saab.** Rajan cut their main leader.

 **Yahi soch… yahi soch… aap sab ko piche hata raha hain.** CM tried to cheer his party colleagues. **Aisa koi insaan nehi duniya me… jiske zindegi me koi bhi kami yah payson ka zaroorat nehi hota. Thik hain, Abhijeet akela admi hain. Uska karibi joh aur ek officer hain…**

 **Kal raat se dekha gaya use Mumbai me. Sahar me nehi tha yeh admi pahele. Daya… senior inspector Daya….** some minister filled the words.

CM continued… **yeh Daya bhi akela. Phir hum inn dono ko target nehi bana sakte.**

 **Lekin aap sab yeh kiun nehi soch rahe… CID me aur bhi log kaam karta hain. Jab hathi se kaam nehi hota tab chiti ko kaam pe lagana chahiye.** He completed with a devilish smile.

Leader Rajan sensed something. **Hume baki officers me se kisi ko kharidna chahiye? Lekin CID wale bikta nehi CM saab.** His tone was too much confident. **Yeh ACP bahat tera admi hain. Opposition ka zamana bhi jab raha rajya me, tab bhi yeh aisa hi tha. Isse pahele bhi bahat koshishen hui hain.**

CM gave a dirty toothy smile. **Be positive Rajan jee.** He chuckled. **Paisa bahat badi chiz hain. Aur yeh mamuli police wala… mushkil se bas mahino me aam middle class logo ke zindegi jita hain… zaroorat hoga hi!**

CM ordered Sachdev something and he went from there.

 **Kamzori nikaliye aur kisi kamzor officer ko target banaiye.** CM pointed leader Uday. **Paison ke aage bike toh achha warna kisi aur tarika azmaiyen Uday jee. Jaise ki hum iss police wala ke ghar ke bahar security ko kharid liya… kuch kijiye waysa.** He ended up casually.

..

..

..

..

In a secret chamber at a nasty local dancing bar… a tall hefty old man stood up dusting his kurta-pajama and set his white beard and hair properly while observing his reflection on the mirror.

For a fraction of second he touched his right side of waist and a revolver clearly imprinted under his long cotton kurta. A satisfactory smile covered his face.

He searched something in the box near his leg and picked out a big black framed spec, wore it and checked his complete look for the last time.

He noticed the time and thought for a moment.

 **Saket!** He whispered. **Dhyan rakhna.**

Saket nodded obediently. **Aap befikar jaiye Daya saab. Saket jaan de dega. Lekin apna zaban nehi kholega. Aap jab se kaha, main chaubison ghanta sayen ke tarha bade saab ke piche chipak gaya. Mere nazar se bachke unn tak ek machhar bhi nehi pahauch payega aab. Area clear hain aaj. Jab tak na aap signal dain, main apko chupke se cover karta rahunga. Aab toh main bhi desh ka rakhwala ban gaya saab.** He flashed a proud grin.

Daya gave him an encouraging pat and moved from there silently.

..

..

..

..

A pitchy dark narrow lane… there were some plastic coated, bamboo made, hay or earthen tile covered small slum huts beside the two sides of so called almost broken muddy road…. From somewhere a rotten bad odour was coming with the blowing winds…. Daya felt suffocated at once with this too much unhygienic environment.

He closed his eyes in pain… **yeh thik nehi kiya sir. Iss narak me Boss ko nehi rakhna chahiye tha…** He cursed in his mind.

The words of his senior duo… ACP Pradyuman and DCP Chitrole shook him again….

 ** _Abhijeet Church Gate railway yard ke piche wala collie basti me hain. Ravi naam hain uska._**

 _Daya stunned:_ _ **sir! Udhar! Aap log kayse use udhar… sir!**_

 _DCP Chitrole sarcastically:_ _ **ise duty kehta hain Se. Insp. Daya. Aur Abhijeet on duty hain. Chutti nehi mila use ke tumhare alishan ghar me ayesh karne gaya woh…**_

 _Daya protested:_ _ **lekin sir… uss basti itna badnaam hain aise hi…. wagon breaker, daku, chor-chakke… akhha Mumbai ka sab se gangadi hain uss area me aur sab se khatarnak mujrim sab udhar rehta hain…. udhar toh Abhijeet ki jaan aur bhi khatre me aa jayega?**_

 ** _Nehi Daya. Isi liye hum use udhar plant kiya. Utna ghatiya jagah pe ek underground CID officer rahe sakta hain, yeh koi soch bhi nehi sakega. Jahan din ke ujalo me bhi log jane se darta hain… utna khatarnak jagah me koi Abhijeet ka hona expect nehi karega. Woh unn logo ke sath, unke bich hi hoga… phir bhi koi use dhund nehi payega._** _DCP Chitrole assured him while his immediate boss, ACP Pradyuman also nodded in agreement._

Daya returned in present noticing his desired by-lane from the main road. He pressed a button of his wrist-watch and disappeared in the alley.

..

..

..

..

 **Aap… aap dekha Rajan jee, aab aa gaya asli chahra humare samne sab ka.** Leader Uday forcefully kept his drinks glass on table. **Tab samne natak ho raha tha… asli baat toh kuch aur hi hain! Kamzori nikalo… yeh karo… woh socho. Sab dikhawa tha.**

 **CM kya keh raha tha… intezaar karo.** His eyes turned red in anger. **Jab party fund ke liye paisa chahiye hota yah phir chunao ke waqt… party ka dushman ko khatam karte waqt…** ** _Uday jee, Rajan jee…. Apke hathon me jadu hain… aap humara sab se kaam ka admi, party asset…._** **Aur yeh sila diya humare zaroorat ke waqt!** He stood up with a jerk.

Leader Rajan was looking in deep thought. Some stretch marks were clearly visible on his forehead.

Leader Uday observed his colleague. **Aap abhi tak soch kya rahe hain Rajan jee? Hum humare plan ke mutabik kaam kiun nehi kar rahe hain?** He barged. **Kiun hum khud ke bachao ke liye core committee ka aash laga ke baythe rahen! Jab ki saaf saaf dikh raha hain, woh log aab humse chutkara pane ki koshish me hain.**

 **Khatra ka pata hain apko?** Rajan Desmukh looked up.

 **Khatra… khatra… khatra. Yahi shunte aa raha hoon itne dino se. khatra ke soch ke chup baythe toh rahe hum, kaam bana kuch? Nehi.** Leader Uday looked frustrated very much. **Jab hum dono jail me honge kuch hi dino me… tab kya aap sochenge kuch karne ka?**

 **CM hume bali charha raha hain. Aap abhi tak kiun nehi samajh rahe Rajan jee?** He shouted.

 **Abhijeet ka ek beti hain chauda-pandhra saal ki… gungi-behri. Pune me rehti hain… boarding school me.** Rajan uttered in low tone.

 **Phir der kis baat ki? Utha lete use… sale police ke bachhe bil se nikalega tab zaroor. Dhamki dete hain video banake faylane ka. Jawan beti… baap ko nikalna hi padhega aab.** **Bhae beti ki izaat ka sawal joh aab!** Uday's drowsy eyes glittered in evil thought.

 **Apko kya lagta hain… humne koshish nehi ki?** Now leader Rajan's voice rose. **Gine-chune do-teen logon ke alawa usse kisi ka milna namumkin aab. Chaubison ghanta ek lady officer rehti hain uske sath.**

 **Phir hum karen kya, haan? Hath pe hath darh ke baythe rahe? Do din baad jab High Court se order ayega humare griraftaari ka… hum khushi khushi jail jayen? Zaroorat ke waqt party kaam pe laga liya. Aab humse picha churane ka har koshish karne pe jute hain sab!** Uday Nath slammed hard on chair handle.

 **Humare sare khas admi police ke kabze me. Humara adha takat wayse hi ghat gaya. Aab CM saab apne kurshi bachane ke liye hume bas tasalli de rahe hain… aur humare pith piche humse chutkara pana chahte hain. Yeh main keh raha hoon Rajan jee** he pointed his index finger **agar hum jail gaye…. Yeh sara paisa joh hum dono ko mila tha Tejas ko phasa kar… sab chunao ke liye hum party fund me jama kiya tha…. sabhi mantri ka pol kholke rakh denge hum. Humse madat le kar CM banega… ayesh karega aur logo ke nazar me galat bane hum! Yeh hum kabhi bardast nehi karenge.** Leader Uday picked up his mobile and stormed from there with a burning mad face.

Rajan Desmukh took his mobile from his man and dialed a number.

 **Kahin se bhi Abhijeet ka pata laga Baka…. Kal subha ke andar.**

….. … …

 **Nehi kuch batane ka zaroorat nehi.**

….. … …..

 **Sidha goli chala dena dil pe yah sir pe. Maut pakka hona chahiye. Mujhe har haal me uss police wale ka dead body chahiye.**

….. … …..

 **Main naa shunne ka adhi nehi Baka. Iska nishana kabhi chuka nehi shuna hain. Encounter ka natak racha aur bhun daal saale ko.** **Aisi halat bana… chahra pehchanna dur ki baat, koi hum par dobara ungli uthane ka soch se bhi darne lage.** He cut the call with a hatred plus little worried expression in his face.

 **Court se order nikal ne se pahele tujhe marne padhega Abhijeet. Mera itne mehnat se banaya hua, itne dino ka shan-o-soukat tu aise mitti me mila nehi sakta.** He kicked hard a nearby tea-table in frustration.

..

..

..

..

Chap… chap. Khat… khat. Chap chap chap. Khat.

Someone was knocking softly and continuously on a plastic and bamboo coated small door like something.

The knocking was repeatedly done for more two times but it seemed the dweller of that small hut was not interested to respond.

The knocker turned desperate and applied a typical specific knocking pattern and waited patiently hided himself in the dense darkness of the area.

The insider who heard well the soft sound coming from doorway from the very first attempt now stood up like a spring and unbelievably stared at the small entrance.

..

..

..

..

 **Kaun?** A dark patched eyed a bit more than average heighted working class man peeped behind the bamboo door with a suspicious but attentive gaze.

A deep colored cotton kurta and big framed spec worn lightly humped aged man popped up before the door.

Insider took a second to grasp the scenario. **Kaun?** Again he asked in low tone gestured casual.

Aged man pushed him and forcefully entered bending his head to the level of low heighted doorway.

Insider silently pushed the door and turned.

Old man was shockingly stared at something. Following his gaze former found… in that dingy room… a small aluminum plate and a glassful of water was on ground beside a torn mattress…. Containing one and a half eaten sukha roti and a small quantity of mixed vegetable type some sabzi.

At a side of plate there were some unpeeled potato pieces gathered in a haphazard manner and the texture of roti was clearly shown that the person who was taking it… managing to gulp by dipping in water only…. As his is a potato allergic!

The working class person uttered nothing but stayed like before. A sad helpless smile appeared on his lips.

After a moment the old man changed his focus and noticed the dry pale face stood at a distance from him. His eyes filled with water instantly and a painstaking whisper came out from his chocked throat… **Boss!**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	13. Chapter 13

**Luv duo nd purvi:** thnx for your time dear

 **Guest:** thank you :)

 **Abhijeeteye:** hope you will enjoy duo moment dear :) Hmm… phir toh aab neta logo ka shamat aane wala hain! Tum joh utar rahe ho maidan pe :) Chalo bhae hum bhi apke sath hain :) DCP sir sirf villain hi nehi nah ;) Akkal unka bhi thora bahat hain. Ha ha kiun nehi, aap tamatar ka chatni banao… main aa rahi hoon apse share karne :D Thnxs dear

 **Dips:** thank you dear ke aap last updt pasand kiye hain :) Stay tuned

 **Guest:** hey dear… here is your next chapter. Hope u'll enjoy. Thnx :)

 **Masooma:** achha! Do you want unending updt? :O Mar gaya ;) Chalo, yeh wala thora bada ho gaya :P Thank you dear for loving the last one :)

 **Shikha:** I hope you will find more interest now dear. Thnx :)

 **Rapunzel:** thnx beta :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** sharp shooter ko encounter specialist toh hona hi tha, nehi? :D Thank you for your time. Stay tuned

 **FantasticMaggi02:** aare aare plz, don't say sry :O It has no need at all. We have to maintain our personal life side by side nah? :) It can happen anytime. I am glad knowing that, you have enjoyed last update. This political world's dirty game is very common nah? Yah… obviously all leaders are not the same. But it's a general picture. And I am trying to portray that dark side. Thank you for your time

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

The instant glow of the working class person's face was the only prove… how much he had been longed for this single call!

Old man somehow adjusted his tall figure in that low roofed hut and extended his right hand to other one who almost surrendered himself in a blink of eye with an emotional **Dayaaaa** in that secured shell for which he was waiting for…. Even he had no idea for how many hours or minutes or seconds he was suffering by that painful loneliness.

 **Abhijeet!** Daya got shock to feel a shiver in his friend's body while Abhijeet was trying his best not to burst out hiding his face in his younger brother's shoulder. The matter was not; he was feeling helpless or lonely or pissed off…. That's why his overwhelming emotions were gathered in his eyes and throat… rather the continuous incident trails for more than a week… different mixed up mental turmoil made him weak and in such a context… The Se. Insp. Abhijeet was in a verge of cry in front of his the most trusted person on earth!

Daya felt hurt seeing the broken condition of his buddy and thought better to give him some time. He forcefully controlled his own tears and started to rub his hand in circular motion at Abhijeet's back trying to give him some sooth.

After a while Abhijeet himself separated and smiled awkwardly to hide his emotional eyes.

 **Kayse ho?** Daya asked him in deep but low tone.

 **Thik… thik hoon.** Abhijeet somehow managed his unwanted fumble. **Phir se yeh Goga Chacha ka get up zaroori tha kya tumhe?** He tried to tease but his voice betrayed and cracked a bit.

Daya touched his false beard. **Socha ke tumhe mera yeh wala disguise bahat pasand tha toh kiun na dobara ise azmaya jaye!** He winked naughtily.

Abhijeet made a face with his explanation. **Tum kayse ho?** He asked looking at his friend.

 **Khana kha rahe the?** Daya eyed at food plate ignored his query.

 **Umm… haan.**

 **Yeh?** Daya pointed the floor.

 **Hmm.** Abhijeet switched off the only source of brightness in his present residing place…. A 40wt blub, as it's the common light emitting medium in every hut in this lower class people colony and enlightened a lantern…. Obviously keeping in mind the security issue, not to catch attention of anybody in that apparent late night in the slum area… though its only 10:45 pm!

He noticed the time in his wrist watch. **Tu kha ke aaya?**

Daya gave him a positive nod.

 **Bayth na.** Abhijeet requested. **Kab lauta?** Eagerness was pasted on his face.

 **Kal raat.**

 **Sab achhe se gaya? Chot kuch nehi aaya nah tujhe?**

 **Nehi. Main thik hoon.**

 **Subha rail station me kya kar rahe the tum?**

 **Tumhe nehi pata?** Daya asked meaningfully. **Jab dekha tha mujhe, ek baar samne aana chahiye tha nah? Mujhe thora toh tasalli ho jata. Bewajah sab se ladh raha tha main.** He stopped.

 **Woh mujhe pata hain. Sham ko main ACP sir ka admi dekha mere piche aur phir Saket ko bhi.** Abhijeet sighed. **Lekin tum ladha kiun yaar? Sir ka bhi majboori hain.** He thought something. **Dayaaa… kahin tum phir se Doctor saab se bhi….**

 **Woh choro. Tumhare liye kuch laya hoon.** Daya tried to change the issue seeing his buddy's interrogation mood.

Abhijeet got the meaning. **Jaa ke unse baat karna. Humesha unhe aise shunaya mat karo yaar. Senior bhi hain ek toh, aur parwa bhi hain humara unhe. Bas expression thora alag hain. Har baar unse aisa berukhi se pesh na aaya karo. Doctor saab bhi humara apna hi hain na…**

 **Pata nehi yaar ek jhakte me dimag bahat garam ho gaya tha. Baad me mujhe bhi laga, sahi nehi ki. Lekin tumhare tension me unse baat karne ka mauka nehi mila aur.** Daya mumbled a low sorry.

 **Sorry mujhe nehi, unse kehna.** Abhijeet smiled little. **Aur dimag aab jara shant karo.**

Daya: **haas kiun rahe ho?**

Abhijeet: **aise hi. Umm… kya laye, do bhi aab… wayse** **mujhe pata hain, kya laye ho.**

Daya, in a surprising tone: **achha! Batao kya?**

 **Mujhe pata tha tum aaoge… Zaroor aaoge.** Abhijeet finished in a single breath.

 **Wait!** Daya pulled out a small tiffin box from his kurta pocket siding his own emotional tides inside his heart after hearing his best friend's so many unuttered words in that small sentence.

 **Aare pakro. Dekh kya rahe ho?** He forced Abhijeet.

 **Kya hain isme?** Abhijeet was busy in examining that launch box by smelling it from outside and jerking it randomly when Daya pulled out two more same small boxes from his trousers pocket.

 **Tera pocket hain yah khai! Kya kya leke ghum raha hain?** Abhijeet pretended to be shocked.

Without uttering more Daya opened all the lids and aromatic cabbage curry, soya pulao and plain parantha came out. He silently gathered Abhijeet's previous dinner and kept it at a side.

 **Aa jao.** He himself sat on ground.

 **Iska kya zaroorat tha yaar?** Abhijeet hesitated.

 **Kiun?** Daya knitted his eyebrows. **Pani me bhigo ke roti kha sakte ho aur ghar ka khana nehi!** He picked the water glass. **Aisi halat ho gaya ke kisi ko pata na chale, tum apna aloo se allergy chupane ke liye ghar baythe iske sahare kha rahe ho… yeh hain khana tumhara?**

 **Wo… wo… idhar pass wala dukan me yahi milta hain… toh… Itni garmi me non-veg khane ka dil nehi kar raha tha. Iss liye bas… aaj hi…** Abhijeet tried to find some suitable excuse but failed badly and stopped in midway.

 **Raat bahat hua. Mana ki tum kafi strong ho aur koi thakan tumhe sayad mehsoosh nehi ho raha hoga platform me collie banke logo ka saman uthane me. Lekin kya karun, adat se majboor…. mujhe takleef hota hain tumhe aisi halat me dekh kar. Na jane kitne dino se** Daya eyed at already half eaten roti… **aise ho. Toh please chup-chap baytho aur khana khao.** He finished seriously. **Tumhe koi punishment nehi mila ke aise rahoge tum. Main aa gaya, aab se tumhara responsibility mera. Haan… kisi ko sirf duty ka khayal ho hi sakta. Lekin mujhe duty ke sath sath duty nibhane wala ka bi parwa hain. So please Abhijeet….**

Abhijeet was staring dreamily at the foods lowering his head. He sat down silently.

Daya gave him a supporting pat on arm. **Boss kha lo. Main hoon na tumhare sath. Sab thik ho jayega.** He softened his voice and tore a piece of parantha, feed his buddy with all his brotherly love for this man.

Daya: **halat dekha apna? Pehchanne layak tak nehi rahe.**

Abhijeet looked up with confusion. **Make-up lagake rakhha hoon. Aise kayse koi pehchanega!** **Har koi tu hain thore hi!** He showed mock anger.

Daya chuckled sheepishly. **Soch raha tha sath me khana khayenge aaj. Lekin dono ka khana itni si box pe nehi aa raha tha. Aur isse bada box mere jeb me aane se raha… pata hain Boss! Mujhe na ihan se nikalne ke baad tum do-teen naya launch box dilaoge isse thora bada size ka aur ek-do kurta bhi… jiska jeb thora aur bada ho, jisme bada size ka tiffin box aa jayen.** He adamantly changed the emotional weather by his silly childish acts, whereas Abhijeet stopped his chewing process and closed his eyes tight to gulp his overpowering anger hearing his partner's stupid demands.

 **Ek launch box bhi tujhe main dilaun! Aisa namuna tu ek hi piece hain duniya me, sach me!** He nodded in sheer disappointment and concentrated in his food.

..

..

..

..

 **Sir mana ki abhi mahaul sahi nehi, lekin hum kab tak aise rahenge?**

 **Tum kehna kya chahte ho Pradyuman? Hum joh kar rahe, woh galat? Main galat? Yeh… yeh** pointing himself **DCP Chitrole galat?**

ACP Pradyuman shocked hell. **Nehi sir. Main aisa kab kaha?** He replied in a jiffy.

 **Phir?** DCP Chitrole dragged his chair more near the edge of table.

ACP Pradyuman took one or two deep breathes. **Sir mera kehna hain, hum kab tak aise Abhijeet ko underground rakhen? Yeh koi solution bhi toh nehi?**

 **Hmm. Yeh baat toh hain.** DCP pretended to be in deep thought. **Tumhe pata hain Pradyuman, humara shak sahi nikla?** He looked up after a while.

In reply his junior looked at him only with a questioning face.

 **Kal tak… kal tak yeh log Abhijeet ka the end karne ke liye zamin-aashman ek kar raha hain. Aur yahi nehi.** The experienced Deputy Commissioner of Police of CID Mumbai pointed his finger to his junior sitting at opposite side of table… **tumhara kisi officer ko kharidne me jute hain.**

He rested casually on his chair. **ACP Pradyuman tum kahoge, yeh pahele bhi bahat baar hua hain, kaii sare cases me. Aur mujrim nakaamiyab bhi hua hain har baar. Lekin uss masoom bachhi ka kya ACP? Jis anath bachhi ko tumhare officer mere khilaf jaa ke adopt kiya… baap ka pyar, naam sab kuch diya… family bane ho jiski tum sab… uss bachhi ka kya?**

Abhijeet's adopted daughter, Shreya's innocent face popped up before his grandfather's eyes and he sensed the hint of his senior.

DCP Chitrole seated straight. **Yeh toh achha hua pahele se uski security ka intezaam ho gaya.**

He got up from his chair. **Aab tum hi batao Pradyuman, shahidon ke list me aur ek naam jurna bahat zaroori hain… woh bhi bina wajah?**

ACP Pradyuman sighed only.

 **Daya ko kehna koi hoshiyari ne kare. Aare bhae samjho tum log…** DCP Chitrole jerked his head. **Main kisi officer ka jaan ka dushman nehi hoon. Mujhe bhi apna naam police line me humesha successful aur ucha dekhna hain joh ki tumhare bina nehi hoga. Aur tumhare team tumhara takat hain. Main itna bujhdil toh hoon nehi, tumhare kisi officer ki jaan chali jayen… aisa step le loon aur khud ke payer me kulhari maar loon! Woh bhi Abhijeet jaysa officer!**

ACP Pradyuman felt an irritation hearing the disgusting explanation of his immediate senior but showed nothing.

 **Yeh sensitive issue hain. Media almost against hain. Politicians' ka pahauch bahat high level tak hain. Yeh sab purani baaten hain, tum bhi jante ho ACP. Bas thora aur intezaar karo. Warrant nikal jayen dono ke khilaf. Main wada karta toh nehi….** ACP Pradyuman immediately felt like banged hard on his senior's table but controlled somehow.

DCP Chitrole well noticed his angry eyes and laughed under his breath. **Haan toh mera khana tha….** he again sat down. **Wada toh nehi karta, lekin koshish rahega mera ki tumhara officer tab azad ho jayen yeh chupa-chupi ka khel se.**

 **Jis halat me aap Abhijeet ko plant kiye uss colony me aur mujhe tak aab koi contact karne se rok rahe hain… sukar manaiye sir, Daya aaj hi na apne bhai ko zabardasti wapas le aaye. Ek Abhijeet hi hain… use rok sakta. Uss nark me Daya ka phir se use chor aana mushkil…** ACP Pradyuman thought in his mind and got up from his chair after discussing some more issues finished his confidential meeting with his senior.

..

..

..

..

 **Boss… aab toh aisa na karo. Tum aab ihan se chalo mere sath. Main tumhe iss halat me chorke jaa nehi sakta.**

 **Nehi yaar, aisa nehi ho sakta. Kaisi baaten kar rahe ho tum bujhdilon ke tarah! Main chutti mana raha hoon kya idhar? It's a part of my duty. Samjho…**

 **Samajh raha hoon, isi liye bola. Na samajhta tumhe toh bhai nehi manta nah?**

 **Tch! Dayaaa… ho kaya gaya tumhe?**

 **Tumhe kya hua Boss?**

 **Mujhe kya hona hain? Mamuli si case hain. Politician phansa, bas iss liye thora tension hain. Ek-do din me warrant niklega aur phir…**

 **Phir? Tumhare izzat pe joh kichar uchala gaya duniya ke samne, woh sab saaf ho jayega?**

 **Aisa kuch nehi.**

 **Achha! Matlab tum kehna chahte ho Abhijeet, achanak kahin se DCP sir ko Bhagwan ka vani shun gaya yah koi sapna aaya, woh bina apna matlab ke sirf tumhe protection de raha hain itna sab kar ke!**

Abhijeet opened his mouth but Daya cut him on face.

 **Tumhe lagta hain main galat hoon. Koi nehi Boss, galat hoon toh galat.** Daya gestured stubborn.

 **I don't care. Lekin itna toh tay hain, sirf aur sirf apna naam bachane ke liye…. DCP sir tumhare liye** he showed his anger… **yeh royal arrangement kiya hain. Tumara izzat ka faluda bane, unka kya? Unka apna naam toh hoga, CID do khooni neta ko pakdha hain lastly… evidence bhi DCP ne jama kiya…. taliyan bajega… akhbaar me photo, TV pe unka interview… Boss isme tum kahan?** Daya ended up dramatically.

 **Duty ke liye bahat kuch hume face karna padhta hain Daya. ACP sir bhi kitni baar Nakul ki tana shunte hain… kabhi kabhi khud DCP sir bhi uhne tease karte hain uss baat ko le kar. Kya unhone iss baat ko dil pe laga kar duty se mukar jate hain? Toh phir main kya?** Abhijeet looked another side.

 **Tum? Tum mere dost ho… bhai ho. Aur mujhe tumhara fikar hain.** Daya hissed dangerously.

 **Woh tumhe kehke prove karne ki kya zaroorat aaj inte saalon baad!** Abhijeet laughed mockingly.

 **Achha! Matlab duniya tumhe dimagi mariz kahen… har jagah tumhare bimari ka charcha ho….** Daya's voice chocked little. **Koi bhare bazar me tumhe zalil karen… jaan ki bazi lagake unn darindon ke khilaf saboot tum ekathha karo… aur naam roshan ho DCP ka? Wah! Kya sacrifice hain!**

 **Isme sacrifice ki baat kahan se aa gaya!** Abhijeet tried to defend himself. **Wo humare senior hain.**

 **Main mazak nehi kar raha hoon Boss.**

 **Yaar… dekho.** A small pause. **Haan… kuch hua aisa joh sayad na hota toh achha hota. Phir…** again a pause. **Humare haathon me humesha sab kuch nehi hota. Ho gaya thora panga party leader se. Lekin koi nehi. Tujhe pata?** Speaker's eyes glittered like anything.

 **Iss baar Commissioner sir bhi jhukne ko tyar nehi shuru se. Yeh case hum hi jitenge aur Tejas ke sath sath neta logo ko bhi saza hoga. Uss bachhe ka khoon se sana hua body aaj bhi mere ankhon ke samne aa jata hain.** Voice stopped and his face covered in pain.

Daya crouched on floor and pulled his buddy near him. **Boss samjho tum please yaar, yeh koi solution bhi toh nehi?**

 **I am bound to be here.** Abhijeet irritated now.

Daya well grasped his brother's determined tone. **You mean jab tak na uss kharoos DCP ka order aaye, tum ihan sadhte rahoge? Aisi halat me?** He scanned the room. **Aise alishan jhoparpatti me rahoge aur platform me dusron ka saman uthaoge? Ek senior inspector ka izzat bas itna?**

 **Offfff…** Abhijeet patted his own forehead. **Lagta hain sahab mission se lautke thora zada hi pagal ho gaya! Kafi mahina ho gaya nah ghar se dur… Kuch bhi bole jaa rahe ho! Na hi mujhe idhar koi padheshani hain, na koi tumhe kehne layak alag si baat. Thora bahat scene hua tha High Court me.** He shrugged. **Bhul bhi jao aab uss baat ko, kya tab se ek hi rat lagake baythe ho… izzat ka faluda… izzat ka faluda… Huhh! Usse bahat jada important mere liye ki aab tum ho mere sath.**

 **Oh! Daya itna paraya ho gaya inn kuch hi mahino me Abhijeet ke tum apna dard, apna tanhai apne purane ghar jaa kar bhulne ki koshish kar sakte ho… lekin Daya se share nehi kar sakte kuch!**

Instantly previous images of his Santa Cruse house…. that dreaded night… the empty rooms… the dusty smell… handful of unforgettable memory flashed in Abhijeet's mind and he forcefully tried to ignore those painful moments.

 **Itne dino me itna sab ho gaya… tumhe kya lagta mujhe kuch nehi pata? Tum chupke anshun baha sakte, lekin Daya kaun? Usse kya share karna! Hain nah?** Daya pushed Abhijeet a little which made stun his half soul.

 **Daya… Dayaaa… yaar shuno toh… aisi baat nehi. Yaar please… kya kuch bhi bole jaa rahe ho! Bachhe ho kya tum, joh muh me aaye bol rahe ho?** Abhijeet tried to grab his buddy from his shoulder.

But Daya jerked him badly. **Main bachha bhi nehi aur nasamajh bhi nehi. Yeh tum achhe se jante ho. Asal toh yeh hain, tum apna gham baatne layak mujhe samajhte hi nehi.** His words stuck in his mouth getting a tight slap from his buddy.

 **Samajhte kya apne aap ko tum? Tab se keh raha hoon, chup ho jao… koi baat nehi… shunne ko tyar tak nehi.** Abhijeet lost his patience lastly. He grabbed Daya's kurta collar tight. **Rishton ka kadar bhi hain tumhe Daya? Sochke bhi keh rahe ho kuch?**

Daya smirked and softly loosened his outfit from Abhijeet's tight grip. **Abhi bhi tum kahoge, kuch nehi hua tumhe dost! Phir meri itni si baat pe itna bharak kiun gaye? Maine aisa bhi bhi kya keh diya ke apne aap ko rokne ke liye mujhe thappar mara tum? Tumhara haq hain mujhse kaise bhi pesh aane ka. Iska matlab yeh toh nehi, tum khud ko aise gusse ki aarh me chupane ki koshish karte rahoge… woh bhi mujhse!**

Abhijeet gained his sense. Jerking him he moved to other side of room left a puzzled Daya.

 **Har wo pal joh zindegi me sirf dukh le aata hain, khud ko bebas aur lachar samjhane pe majboor kar deta hain… zaroori nehi wo baar baar yaad kiya jayen.** Abhijeet looked at him with lost eyes.

Daya started something with feeble voice but stopped abruptly seeing his friend's raised hand.

Abhijeet in hurt tone: **koi explanation nehi chahiye Daya. Tumhe joh sahi laga woh hi kaha tum. Main hi itna galatfaymi me jee raha tha, koi apna hain mera. Lekin nehi yaar.** He smiled sadly. **Itne saalon se itna bhi rishta nehi bana paya tumse….**

Daya jerked his head in negative vigorously. **Kahan ki baaten kaha le jaa rah ho yaar! Mujhe bas tumhara parwa hain** … he lost his words. **Mujhe tum aise andar hi andar tut'te hue bardast nehi.**

 **Haan main gaya tha humare purane ghar. Kya janna tumhe aur?** Abhijeet swung his palms in air. **Haan mujhe bura laga, dard hua tha mujhe jab khule aam koi anjaan aurat mujhe shrap deti hain, main apni Maa ki maut ka wajah banunga! Joh ki actually main hoon Daya.** He glared at his buddy with his famous fiery eyes unable to control his mental storm. **Haan mujhe dhakka lagta hain aaj bhi, jab koi mera desh ke liye kiya gaya sara kaam bhul ke sirf aur sirf mujhe dimagi mariz bulata hain. Bura lagta hain Daya… bahat bura…**

Emotions clogged in his throat. **Jante ho Daya aaj itne saalon baad uss ghar se mujhe kya mila? Maa ki dairy yah chitthi jaysa kuch kagaj ka tukra. Unhone Papa ke liye likhe the. Papa ka sakal tak yaad nehi mujhe aur aaj itne saalon baad mujhe wohi sab…** Abhijeet smiled sarcastically.

 **Pata hain Daya… uss ghar me aaj bhi wohi sab yaaden… kitni baar main unhe bhala-bura kaha, zid ki… khana nehi khaya, unki kisi bhi baat ka koi sidha zawab nehi di maine kabhi… mujhe yaad hain aab tak. Gussa… humesha gussa dikhate raha unn par. Lekin Maa… Maa humesha mujhe wapas lane ki har mumkin koshish karte gaye aur main jaan-bujh kar unhe nakaamiyab karte gaya.** He slumped down on floor resting the bamboo wall.

 **Ihan tak aaj itne saalon baad zindegi me paheli baar main Maa ki kamre me gaya! Mujhe pata bhi nehi tha… unka kamra tha kaysa?**

 **Maa thori der aur ruk nehi sake kiun Daya?** Abhijeet's eyes were full of tears.

Daya tried to give him support. **Boss… yeh kya… please Boss… aisa toh na socho tum phir se.**

Abhijeet tightly grabbed his buddy's hand and gulped some extra air with some tear drops. **Tu bhi mera berukhi jhela nah tab ke dino me.** He jerked Daya. **Bol nah.. tu bhi toh jhelta tha mujhe tab. Phir Maa… Maa thori der aur intezaar kiun nehi ki? Itna bhi kya zaldi thi unhe, chale gaye mujhe chor ke?** His words were barely above any whisper.

He folded his knees and seated straight. **Main nah… bahat koshish karta tha tab ke dino me, sab yaad karne ka. Har waqt main sirf aur sirf sochte rehta tha. Raat ke andheron me sari sari waqt jaag ke koshish karta tha, sayad yaad aa jayen kuch. Ta ki agle din subha main Maa ko surprise de sakun aur wo khush ho jayen. Lekin aisa din kabhi nehi aaya… kabhi nehi.** Abhijeet nodded his head aimlessly.

Daya pulled him in a strong side hug. **Koi nehi Abhijeet. Bahat saal beet gaya yaar. Kiun ek anjaan ke baton se phir se tum khud ko itna dard de rahe ho? Halat kuch sahi nehi tha uss waqt aur tumhara koi galati bhi nehi. Waysi halat me koi bhi tum jaysa hi react karta…. Sare kismat ka khel yaar… tum kiun khud ko doshi maan rahe ho aaj bhi… haan?** He lovingly patted Abhijeet's cheek while Abhijeet grabbed his both palms.

 **Tu bhi toh uss dino me mujhe dekha tha Daya. Tujhe kabhi laga, main soch ke kuch karta tha? Tu toh janta hain… mujhe har waqt har chiz pe kitna uljhan sa lagta tha. Bewajah har ek baat pe gussa aata tha. Phir bhi tu ne mera sath toh kabhi nehi chora yaar. Phir Maa kiun? Main man hi man unhe apna raha toh tha. Adat ban rahe the Maa mera. Phir achanak…. achanak… kiun…** Abhijeet covered his face with his both palms.

 **Dekha jayen toh tumhara iss tadhap ka asli wajah toh main hoon Boss. Tum kiun khud ko itna dard de rahe ho phir?** Daya tried to pacify his elder brother well knowing it's a fruitless try!

..

..

..

..

 **Boss, udhar dono thik hi hoga. Aare bahadur hain dono, kiun bekar me itna tension le rahe ho? Thori der aab bayth bhi jao.**

But no change happened.

 **Aare kya hain yeh! Adhi raat ko khud bula liya. Aab muh pe tala laga ke tab se idhar se udhar ghum rahe ho. Main janta hoon Boss tum abhi tak jawan ho. Aise tahelke mujhe kya sabit karna chahte ho.. Haan?**

The man addressed earlier as Boss glared hard at speaker and lastly took his seat. **Baat unn dono ka nehi.** He sighed.

 **Phir?**

 **Confidential report me sirf Abhijeet ki jaan pe khatra ke bare me nehi, aur bhi possible bahat baaten aisi hain… jiske bare me soch soch ke main pagal ho raha hoon.** ACP Pradyuman rubbed his forehead concentrated at ceiling.

Dr. Salunkhe: **tum joh uss din keh rahe the Purvi ko kisi khas kaam pe bheja hain… kya woh bhi isse related hain?**

 **Purvi Pune gayi hain. Shreya ke pass.**

 **Achanak?**

 **Achanak nehi Salunkhe… uski jaan khatra me hain. Main apne bete ko aise bhi itne dino se dard jhelte hue dekh raha tha akele akele. Aaj Daya hain. Pata nehi kya ho raha hoga udhar.** ACP Pradyuman heaved a sigh. **Lekin main apni poti ki jaan khatra me daal toh nehi sakta.**

 **Kya? Shreya? Uss tak bhi pahauch gaya yeh log?** Dr. Salunkhe cried out undeliberately.

ACP Pradyuman calmly: **haan. Mujhe pahele se andaza tha, inn logo ka joh pahauch hain, bachne ke liye yeh leader log kuch bhi kar sakta hain. Main DCP sir se baat kar ke use Shreya ki protection ke liye bhej di aur uski school me bhi baat ki. Phir bhi Shreya tak wo log pahauchne ka har mumkin koshish me laga hain. Waqt nehi aur… sab ko unofficially pata hain, parson tak adalat unn do leta ko griraftaar ka order de denge.**

 **Purvi aisa kabhi hone nehi dega Boss.**

 **Bas Daya aaj Abhijeet ko uss basti me dekh ke zaswati ban ke kuch kar na jayen.**

 **Aisa nehi hoga ACP.** His old doctor buddy tried to assure him. **Woh Abhijeet ke pass gaya hain. Tum itna kiun soch rahe ho? Inn dono ko inn dono se jada sayad Bhagwan bhi na samjhe. Agar Daya kuch soche bhi, Abhijeet hain nah… sambhal lega.**

 **Pata nehi yaar Salunkhe. Mujhe kuch thik nehi lag raha.** The tough aged cop eased his body in armchair. **Court sachhai ka sath de bas. Phir hum sare saboot unn party leaders ke khilaf, duniya ke samne layenge. Uske baad mera beta apne dam pe yeh case aage le jayega.**

His buddy was staring at his determined face in his semi lightened study.

ACP Pradyuman continued… **ek baar Salunkhe, unn dono netaon hum apna custody me le lain… phir dekhte hain… kitne cadres hain inn logo ka? Aur kitne log bas dar yah phir party ke naam pe inka sath deta hain?**

 **So toh hain Pradyuman. Carrier me kitne khatarnak mujrim dekha yaar. Kitne gunegar dekhe hum. Lekin siyasati khel sab se khatarnak hota hain. Apne swarth ke liye kisi ko bhi bali charhana inka bayen hath ka khel! Sochte hain apna position ke chalte kanoon se police… media se aam insaan sab ko kharid lega!**

 **Abhijeet ke ghar ke bahar taynat security ko bhi apne favor me kar liya gaya.** Pure hatred was clearly on CID head's face.

 **Kya?** Again his friend shocked.

* * *

I am extremely sorry readers for this haphazard update. For last couple of weeks I am unable to sit properly and typing for a long time due to some unwanted health issue.

I have finished this one somehow… whatever comes in my mind in a go.

I just hope you will not throw shoes or eggs on me. Finger crossed.

Thanks for bearing till the end of this page!

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	14. Chapter 14

**GD:** aab nah kuch jada ho raha Pallot, kahan main aur kahan aap! Sharam se mar jayegi aab yeh Mistic bachhi :P Yaar thora toh raham karo iss nanha-munna writer pe! ;) Ehhhh hehehehe its a big blunder :( Main nah ulta samajhi thi, maine socha aap Goga Chacha ko hi lane ke liye kaha... ihan toh ulta ho gaya :'( Mujhe bhi shuru se khatak raha tha, aap jaise pahele kaha... GC avatar se woh suspense kaise laun? Phir maine socha... sayad aap kuch aur soche baad me. Shah! Mujhe clarify kar leni chahiye tha... pura bakwas ho gaya woh part :( Meri hi galati, i should ask you clearly :( Aur aap aise baar baar sorry mat kaha karo dear. Hmm... this one is going to be end... aab toh lagta hain shadiyon se likh rahi hoon ise. Mera bhi dam ghut raha aab. Hope i will finish it in next updt :D Thank you dear, for all ur sweet scoldings ;) **  
**

 **DIXA:** apki big wala sorry accepted. :) bahat dino baad apse mulakat ho raha fb box me, thnk u for that. Matlab aap bahat dino se padhe nehi, kiun ki Daya sir ki entry bahat pahele ho gaya. Its ok. And thank you for ur appreciation dear. Aab aisa bhi nehi, main great toh bilkul bhi nehi jee. Really thnx for ur time and stay tuned. TC u too **  
**

 **FantasticMAGGI02:** thnx for your appreciation jee. And plz don't say sorry. Main kabhi bhi bura nehi manti wayse bhi :P As a reader u can demand anything from writer. But yes, it's the writer who should feel comfortable to fulfill your demand :) Haan this is an Abhijeet centric. And about the theme… YAAD aana… woh yaad unhe kisi certain situation me apni Maa ki aur phir uss dard ke waqt me Daya sir ka aata hain. Whole plot is revolving around HIM only related to the most two important knots of his life. Keeping this in mind, starting ke kuch chapters me I showed him with the memory of his mother as he can't meet her in person now. And following this track he is sharing his emptiness, his pain with the second supporting hand i.e. Daya sir in last updt. Toh ek-adh updt me mujhe Daya sir ko bhi footage dena padhega jaise ki main pahele unke Maa ko importance di thi. Hope you'll understand writer's point of view. Thanks

 **Abhijeeteye:** ha haaa beta plain parantha apko yummy laga aur soya pulao aur cabbage curry nehi! Haaay haay… DCP impressed you! Another shock ;) Aww… done then, yeh pass unke liye zaroori hain ;) Hush! Main bach gayi :P Chalo aap khana banao, next updt ke baad hum dono party karenge. Thik? :D

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** double essays in form of double reviews in two stories :D First toh double jumbo thank you :D

Aww… bachhe ko last updt inna pyara laga :) Aur kinna achha elaborate fb! He he chalo main thora dance kar leti hoon… man hi man. Haa haa!

Aab revew for ACD… beta apko itna achha laga yeh bhi :D Lekin yeh toh galat baat hain nah… yeh ek mamuli si story hain. Thore hi nah Daya sir suffer ki hain utna sab? Toh rona nehi chahiye tha apko :( Jada se jada reviewers uss story ka most of the chapters me yahi kehte the, main sab ko rula rahi hoon :( Readers ko rulake story likhne ka kya fayda? Aab aap bhi rona bandh karo achhe bachhe ki tarha. Warna apki Di ko bahat bura lagega. Beta main uss academy wala instructor ka naam Salunkhe sir ko soch ke nehi rakha, bas aise hi likha tha. Lekin aab aap kaha, toh hmm… yeh bhi ek similarity nikal gaya :P Freddie sir CID ke starting ke dino me jada close nehi the Abhijeet sir ka. Only as a senior hi treat karte the toh… in general unka woh dialogue rakha main. Haaaayyyy…. Aditya sir ka bikhre zulfey…. Mar gayi… loot gayi main bhi ;) Kya hot and sensuous lagte hain banda. Anyways… laaaammmmmmbawala thnx to u beta with a tight hug from ur di :D

Aab aap bhi bore ho rahe honge. Bahat bak bak kar rahi hoon kab se. Toh updt padho. Bye beta. TC :)

 **Guest:** thnx dear :)

 **Dips:** thnx dear for your supporting words :)

 **Luv duo nd purvi:** thnx dear. Hmm hope so :)

 **Guest:** is it? :D Writer is saying a heartily thank you :)

 **Masooma:** thank you dear very much :)

 **Duofan21:** I have tried dear. Lekin isse zaldi bana nehi :(

 **Minimicky:** hello dear! After a long, seeing u again in fb box, feeling really nice. Ahem ahem! Writer is blushing badly seeing this much praising words :P Aisa nehi dear, FF me bahat se Duo writer hain. Haan kuch dino se thora dhime padh gaya… writers apne apne personal kaam, study iss sab ke wajah se thora busy hain. Iska matlab yeh nehi, Duo writers r gone! Humare evergreen Duo ke liye humesha Duo writers honge. Worry not ;) Aab aap bhi toh likh rahe hain…. new emerging talent :) Aur kafi achha bhi. Keep in up. I'll keep ur request in mind…. wayse bhi my comfort zone is too tiny :P Thank you :)

 **Rapunzel:** thnx beta

 **Angel B:** aww… Misti pe bahat pyar aa gaya! Review ka double dose :D Aain! Main apko kab danta! Kya dear, jhuta ilzaam laga rahe ho :P Yeh toh galat baat hain :( Nehi yaar sachhi me…. main mentally bahat disturbed bhi thi kisi wajah se aur health issues bhi hain. Kul milake dimag ka dukan bandh ho gaya mera. Kuch bhi likhun, satisfaction nehi aa raha, kya karun :( Chalo phir bhi apko itna achha laga :D Aur ankhen mat dikhao jada, darao nehi aise bachhe ko. Bachha dar jayega toh likhegi kayse :P Abhijeet ke sath gadbad Misti kabhi hone de sakta kya? So chillax dear. Thank you very much for so much love for your friend :)

 **Shikha:** u mean bang bang! Mar gayi :P This writer is very poor narrating action pack :(

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **Kayse nehi pata chal raha Bakaaaa….** Someone shouted at his top of the voice. **Mujhe kal subha tak uss inspector ka lash chahiye matlab chahiye.**

…. …. ….

 **Aaj tak ek bhi supari terese fail nehi hua. Aisa koi nehi joh tujhse bachke nikal jayen. Phir iss baar kya?**

… …. …..

 **Zamin-ashmaan ek kar de… kuch bhi kar. Lekin uss saale Abhijeet ko dhund nikal. Hain wo yahi pe, isi Mumbai me hi hain.**

…. … …..

 **Saale ko kutte ki maut maar Baka… Kahin se bhi dhund nikal use. Pura Mumbai chappa chappa chan maar.**

…. …. …

 **Mera itne saalon ki itni mehnat yunhi mitti pe milne nehi de sakta ek police wale ke liye. Subha mujhe uske lash ke upar haar chadhwana hain media ke samne….**

..

..

..

..

A masked man snatched the phone from a table near Baka who was right then tied with ropes brutally by his hands and legs with an iron pillar in an abandoned room. So many bruises were all over his face and open parts of body. Some blood still was dripping from his nose and corner of lips and from various wounds.

The muscle man…. another definition of death…. The dangerous underworld don, ruthless contract killer… ruling leader Rajan Desmukh's right hand man, Baka was in semi-conscious stage. He gasped somehow and a painstaking distant voice came from his side…. **Kakkkk…. Kak… kaun… khaun ho tutuuuu…. Tum lo…. Log? Bakaaa se… papp… paappp…. Pangaaaa…. Le kar… thik nehi… nennn…. Nehi kiyaaaa….**

Another masked man forcefully pushed a piece of cloth in his mouth. **Tujhe kabhi pata bhi nehi chalega hum kaun? Itna jaan le, tera kaam tamam aaj raat hone wala hain. Aur koi tujhe bachane nehi ayega.** He hissed and hit on Baka's head with a hockey stick, turned him totally unconscious or dead… who knew! Only a feeble moan escaped from the Don's mouth for a moment and his head tilted at a side.

The first masked man pacified the second attacker by his eyes and immediately kicked hard himself on senseless Baka's abdomen with full strength. **Itna akadh aab bhi… saale… tu khud marega kutte ki maut. Aur sath me tera woh godfather Rajan bhi.** He again punched in full rage on Baka's face while another one grabbed him tightly with a whisper… **nehi bhaiya!**

First masked man gained back his senses and jerking his head marched outside followed by second one after conforming Baka's restricted movement though he was senseless!

 **Bhaiya kya kar rahe ho?** **Agar mar gaya toh? Ise hum marne nehi de sakte…** Second one scolded him.

His brother pulled out his mask and wiped off his face with it, set his hair... tried to became relax a bit. **Somesh** … he inhaled fresh air… **tujhe pata hain nah, aab kya karna tujhe?** He enquired.

Later one became stiff and confident.

 **Kabir** **saab tak khabar ho jana chahiye… bas.**

Somesh left without wasted a second giving a positive nod.

The rest one came back to the deserted room where Baka's apparent lifeless body was tied. He took a proper look of him and settled on a table.

 **Tera yeh halat uss sab ka hisab, jin jin masoom logo ko aaj tak tu maut ka ghat utar diya aur humesha Rajan ke wajah se har gunah se bachte aaya. Iss baar bahat bada daon maarne chala tha!** He chuckled. **Lekin yeh bada daon tujhpe kuch jada hi bhari padh gaya! Tch!**

 **Daya saab ka order bina bade saab ke parchai tak ek makhhi bhi iss Saket ke ankhon se bachke pahauch nehi payega. Tujhme toh makhhi banne ka kabiliyat bhi nehi saale! Tu kya kutte ka maut maarega, agar Daya saab hath bandh na diye hote…. Aab tak tu Bhagwan pyara ho jata bay.** He spit on Baka's bloody face with hatred.

..

..

..

..

In a 10*8 feet room at a corner someone was sleeping on a single cot covering him or herself by a bed sheet. A fan was doing its duty with full enthusiasm and a green colored zero power night lamp was on.

The overall look of the room was indicating to any educational institute's hostel room and the resident might be any ninth or tenth standard student… pile of books on study table was the evident of that.

Another side of room there was a chair and a small table set in such a position from where the main door as well as window of the room was clearly visible. Both of the openings were closed from inside.

A laptop was on and kept over the table. The smooth blue light emitting from its screen fell on user's face who was an below 30 gorgeous lady…. Well-armed, wearing earplugs looking at screen with full concentration. Her cautious eyeballs were continuously running throughout the screen.

Suddenly she halted and her perfect pair of eyebrows starting knitting, her cherry pink lips curled in an unknown sharp expression. Immediate next she detached one earplug and whispered something lowering his mouth near her shirt collar.

After a good moment a mild shout, some forceful haggling, a low toned great hustle-bustle could be heard from outside and the beautiful lady was witnessing all sitting with her laptop inside the room.

Some black dressed well trained armed men dragged two persons at a direction and the lady carefully took a brief look to the sleeping figure and patted the head of the lying body. **Hum tumhe kuch nehi hone de sakte beta.** She picked a quick kiss on her cheek and pulling out her mobile, adjusted on chair again.

..

..

..

..

Daya was continuously trying to give support his buddy when his wrist band glowed up and vibrated for once.

He at once freed his hands from Abhijeet's grip and a strange shade covered his face.

Abhijeet, who sat in front of him in a devastative condition supporting the bamboo and plastic coated wall of that small slum shelter surprised at first then tried to be calm siding all his mental storm.

 **Kya hain Daya?** He whispered earnestly.

Daya looked at his only earthly relation and took a deep breath. **Kuch nehi Boss.** He patted Abhijeet's arm. **Mere hote hue tumhe kuch nehi ho sakta kabhi nah? Bas wohi kaam pura kar raha hoon.** He did something with his wrist band lowering his head.

 **Kise signal bhej rahe ho?** Abhijeet rubbed his face.

 **Kaha nah Boss, aab tum meri jimmedari ho.** Daya winked.

 **Main bachha nehi yaar. Batao chal kya raha tumhare dimag me? Kya kar rahe ho?** Asked Abhijeet sternly.

 **Kuch nehi. Itna mat socho. Main toh kehta hoon kuch bhi mat socho. Bas yeh jaan lo… Mass Killing case ka Chief Investigating Officer, Senior Insp. Abhijeet from CID Mumbai court me apna witness dega aur apne style se hi dega.**

Abhijeet smiled a little looking his counter part's deliberate drama but stopped in next moment.

Daya missed his slight change. He continued… **main soch raha Boss, kaun sa coat pahenke tum jaoge verdict ke din court? Tum nah wo collarless shirt aur jacket bilkul na pahenna. Walki tumhara joh all-time hit combo hain, black shirt with formal steel coat… pahenna uss din.**

He paused getting no response from other one.

..

..

..

..

 **Haan Freddie kuch pata chala?** ACP Pradyuman picked up his phone with ultimate professionalism which caused a light chuckle from his doctor friend.

Freddie: **sir Rajan aur Uday ka phone location kuch der pahele tak ek hi tha… Rajan ka Madh wala bungalow. Phir Uday ka location aab Pride Hotel dikha raha hain.**

ACP Pradyuman: **Rajan?**

Freddie: **abhi koi call gaya Pune me uss number se… lekin udhar koi uthaya nehi.**

ACP Pradyuman thought something. **Thik hain. Follow karte raho dono phone ka location. Kuch gadbad dikhe turant mujhe inform karna.**

Freddie cut his boss in a whisker. **Sir?**

 **Haan Freddie, kuch aur?**

 **Sir Shreya ne abhi abhi information nikali Pune wala number ka.**

 **Haan toh?** His head sounded impatient.

 **Uss phone ka location sir humare Shreya** (Abhijeet's adopted daughter) **ki school ka ilaka dikha raha hain aur phone kisi Magan ke naam se registered hain. Zahir si baat hain, identity jhutha hoga.** Freddie covered his point.

 **Phir kiun bol rahe ho?** ACP Pradyuman turned strict.

 **Isse humari Shreya ka koi… sir… hum Abhijeet sir ko kayse… mera matlab…** pure concern and respect for elder brother like senior was there in this soft hearted inspector's voice.

 **Tum apna kaam karo Freddie. Kuch baat mujh pe chor do toh achha.** The tensed CID head cut the call and took his seat calculating so many things in his mind. Some stretch lines were created on his forehead.

His old buddy initiated a conversation. **Yeh adhi raat ko bhi naya kya ho gaya Boss?**

Dr. Salunkhe sensed his situation. He called again. **ACP?**

 **Haan?** ACP Pradyuman changed his attention.

 **Sab thik toh hain?** The Forensic head's tone shook little. **Pune? Pune me kuch gadbad toh nehi?**

..

..

..

..

 **Main jaan-bujh kar Maa ko maut ke muh me dhakela nehi Daya. Main unse chutkara pana nehi chahta tha. Maine kabhi koi natak nehi kiya Daya.** Abhijeet's face was as dark and silent as a pre-storm night.

 **Abhijeet!** Daya shocked to his core.

 **Wo aurat sab ke samne kehke gayi Maa mere liye tadhpake mar jayenge, lekin main…. Main kuch nehi kar paunga!**

Daya felt a piercing pain in his heart.

Abhijeet continued… **aur dekh sach me, main na sach me Maa ki maut ka jimedar hoon.** He changed his focus. **Zaroori tha kya sab kuch yaad karna? Nehi nah? Phir bhi main zid pe adhe raha aur Maa….**

Daya felt too much helpless looking his friend's sinking gesture. **Tumhe ho kaya gaya Abhijeet?** He jerked him badly. **Ho gaya kya? Haan?**

His serious tone somehow hit Abhijeet's eardrums and he gave a sad smile in reply.

 **Aaj itne saalon baad tumhe hua kya Boss… ek khooni ki Maa ki baat itna dil pe laga liya tum, duniya bhul gaye?** Daya snubbed him loudly lowering his tone!

He noticed Abhijeet's puzzled and restless eyes. **Agar aaj bhi main kahun joh kuch bhi tumhare sath hua, Maa jee ke sath…. Sab ke wajah main hoon. Main apna duty sahi se uss din agar nibha paya hota… tumhe yunn aisi jhopri me underground sayad na hona padhta.**

Abhijeet denied him strongly.

 **Phir? Main khud ko doshi manta hoon toh tumhe bura lagta. Tum kehte ho wo ek hadsa tha. Halat ke aage main kuch na kar saka. Phir tum kiun?**

 **Tum yeh kiun nehi sochte ho Abhijeet… jis waqt kuch bhi tumhare sath sahi nehi ho raha tha… jis waqt tum apne aap tak ko pahenne layak nehi the… uss halat pe tum kayse apna raub jama sakte the?**

Daya tried to make understand his buddy. **Tumhe mera nehi bacha pana aur uska natija torture ke karan tumhara yaaddast chala jana, wo bhi ek hadsa tha agar tum kehte ho… uske baad joh kuch bhi hua… wo bhi sab usi hadse ke wajah se hua, yeh bhi manna chahiye tumhe.**

 **Jab main khud ko tumhara gunhegaar kehta hoon, tum kabhi mujhe yeh baat pura nehi karne dete ho. Humesha ise hadsa kehke mujhe tasalli dete ho. Phir khud kiun yeh nehi samajhte tum?**

 **Jis pal me tum apne parchai tak se anjaan the… kya tum kisi ka sahara bante tab! Wo bhi ek hadsa hi tha Boss, nasib ka koi khel yeh phir halat ke aage majboor the tum… Maa jee… hum sab.**

..

..

..

..

 **Sir!** A sweet but serious voice immediately buzzed. **Sir Special Force dono hamlawar ko pakadh liya school compound ke bahar hi.**

 **Haan Purvi mujhe humare undercover officers ka message mila.**

 **Sorry sir.** Purvi sounded guilty.

 **Kiun?**

 **Sir wo… hum itna koshishon ke bawajood bhi inn bachho par se khatre ka saya hata nehi paya. Halanki humare alawa aab tak aur kisi ko bhi yeh baat pata nehi, lekin kal Principle se baat karna toh padhega hi. Sab dar jayenge bahat.**

 **Sir humare taraf se tyari pura tha. Phir bhi yeh hamle ki koshish…**

 **Kisi andar ka admi hoga Purvi.** His experienced head replied.

 **Sir!**

 **Tum Shreya ko ek minute ke liye bhi akela mat chorna. Kal ka din bahat important hain. Aur school authority se baat main karunga. Main kal Sachin ko bhi bhej raha hoon kisi clerk ke disguise me. School ke waqt thora aur protection rahega usse. Shreya ki class room ke pass wala kamre me hoga Sachin.**

 **Yes sir!**

 **Shreya thik toh hain?**

 **So rahi hain. Use kuch nehi pata.**

 **Thik hain, dhyan rakho.**

 **Sir?**

 **Haan Purvi?**

 **Sir wo… I mean… Abhijeet sir…**

 **Abhijeet thik hain.**

 **Nehi sir. Wo baat nehi. Shreya kuch kuch samajh gayi ki koi khatre ki baat hain uspe aur sir ke upar bhi. Wo mujhe kal bhi keh rahi thi… aaj subha bhi, Abhijeet sir usse har roj do baar baaten karte hain. Use bina bataye sir kabhi kahin nehi jate jahan se Shreya se unka baat ho na payen. Aise me…. itne dino se sir se uska koi contact nehi, sir Shreya bahat padheshan ho rahi hain.**

A brief silence was there in opposite side of phone.

 **Sir?** Purvi called her boss again.

 **Tum manage kar lo use.** ACP Pradyuman ordered.

 **Sir maine koshish ki. Lekin itne dino se… Shreya baar baar zid kar rahi hain apne Papa se baat karne ki. Sir kya hum ek baar Abhijeet sir se uski baat nehi kara sakte? Beti hain sir wo… padheshan hain, thori dari hui bhi….**

 **Nehi Purvi.** Her boss strongly neglected her proposal. **Hum Shreya aur Abhijeet, kisi ke jaan ka risk nehi le sakte. Wo koi aam bachhi nehi. Ek CID officer ki beti hain. Use strong banna padhega. Aur jitna zaldi use yeh baat samajh aa jayen, sab ke liye achha.**

Purvi sighed deep looking at Shreya's sleepy innocent face and cut the call.

 **Sorry beta, mujhe tumhare Papa ke bare me kuch nehi pata. Aur ACP sir ko duty ke waqt koi sentiment dikhta nehi. Thori der aur tumhe intezaar karna hi hoga apne Papa se milne.** She mumbled and engaged in her pervious duty.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was standing with down head at a corner of his small slum hut.

Daya noticed the time in his wrist watch and grabbed tight his brother's shoulder. **Boss mujhe jana hoga, aise muh laktake kiun ho tum? Mujhe kuch kaam niptana hoga aaj raat hi. Aur dekho jada waqt bhi nehi aab subha hone me. Teen baj raha… please Abhijeet.**

But Abhijeet's facial language was still not convincing though he kept mum.

 **Maa jee jahan bhi honge Boss, tumhe dekh rahe honge. Aur main dawe ke sath keh sakta hoon… tumhara yeh halat unhe koi sakoon nehi de raha hain. Tum unhe aur bhi thes pahaucha rahe ho khud ko itna guilty soch kar.**

He pulled Abhijeet's face and made him look straight. **Agar tum chahte ho Maa jee aab khush rahe tumhare liye….**

 **Humare liye Daya, sirf main nehi.** Abhijeet's eyes lit up in its old confident glow.

Daya felt so much sooth in his heart seeing the glimpse of his buddy's original avatar.

 **Haan baba, thik hain.** He smiled coyly. **Agar tum chahte ho, Maa jee humare liye khush rahe aab…. sab se pahele hum dono ko hi aise khud ko koshna bandh karna padhega.** Daya freed Abhijeet.

 **Joh pyar tum unhe uss waqt nehi de sake, joh jawab tum unhe unn dino dene me nakaamyaab rahe… woh halat aaj nehi nah tumhara? Aaj tum khud ko jante ho Boss… bata do duniya ko… tum koi beshara lachar dimagi mariz nehi.**

Daya's ever calm bright eyes were reflecting a positive wave. **Sab ko bata do tum Maa jee ka beta ho, mera bada bhai ho, humari Shreya ki Papa ho. Tum wohi Senior Insp. Abhijeet ho…. jiske naam se bade bade apradhi pahele bhi kamp uthta tha… aaj bhi yeh Abhijeet utna hi powerful hain.**

 **Yeh chota-mota ek adh tamacha, thora bahat media ki bakwas gossip…. Isse mera bhai, mere dost ka kuch nehi bigar sakta… main aisa hone nehi dunga Boss. Aur tum itna kamzor bhi nehi… cheer up yaar.** Daya gave him an encouraging pat which spread a relax shade over the face of second-in-command of CID Mumbai.

..

..

..

..

 **Abhi abhi information mili sir Baka ko Charch Gate rail yard ke piche wala ek bandh dukan ghar me dekha gaya…** A neatly uniformed cop saluted his senior with due respect.

Senior cop: **yeh wohi Baka, joh ruling ka neta Rajan Desmukh ka admi, nehi?**

 **Yes sir!**

Senior cop: **Rajan Desmukh ka case CID ke pass chal raha Kabir. Iss halat me hume unse contact karna chahiye.**

Kabir: **CID tak khabar pahauchte pahauchte agar Baka hath se chut jayen toh? Lagbhag Mumbai ka sare police station me uske khilaf koi na koi report hain hi. Hum pahele use trap kar sakte, phir CID ko khabar karte…**

Senior cop: **hmm… you are right. Ok. Let's move. Hurry up.** He instructed.

Kabir turned to inform his fellow members, his senior knocked him. **Ek minute Kabir!**

 **Sir!**

 **Main puchunga nehi yeh information koi plan hain ki nehi. Kiun ki mujhe pata hain Senior Insp. Abhijeet tumhara bahat achha dost hain aur iss case se uska achha-khasa relation bhi hain. Bas mujhe Baka zinda chahiye.**

Kabir tried to read his authority's approach and stormed out getting permission.

 **Agar humesha police aise hi Baka jaise society ke kire-makoron ko saaf karne me ek-dusre ka sath de pata Kabir…** his senior sighed and dialed a number from his official land phone.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was observing Daya's departing last glimpse of shadow from a hole of his room's wall… finally withdrew his face conforming his buddy's disappearance.

He opened his small travel bag's jip and brought out his valet. It was almost empty, only some papers and one or two 50 rupees notes were in it. And there was a transparent pocket, a black and white stamp sized photo kept inside along with another color photograph of a handsome smiley guy.

Abhijeet rubbed his thumb on it. **Maa, Daya aaya tha… abhi abhi gaya. Kuch kaha toh nehi. Lekin dimag me kuch toh chal raha hain. Jab aaya tha… padheshan dikh raha tha kafi. Phir kisi ka signal mila use aur thora bahat relax ho gaya.**

He sat down near his travel bag. **Itne dino baad main apne bhai se mila Maa, bilkul man nehi kar raha tha use jane doon. Lekin….** He smiled little.

 **Apko toh pata hain, ulta kaamon me uska dimag kitna chalta hain. Khud salamat aur safe rahe, mujhe aur kuch nehi chahiye.** He pulled out his mobile from his pocket. **Dekho Maa, collie ban gaya apka beta. Kahan se ek purana fata hua mobile pakdha diya hain ACP sir.**

 **Shreya ki bahat yaad aa rahi hain Maa. Na jane meri beti kaysi hain… itne dino se apne uljhaon me phans kar usse baat karne ka ek bhi mauka nikal nehi paya. Aur iss phone se toh video call bhi nehi ho payega!**

Abhijeet kept back his cell in its place, locked his bag and lied down on floor over the torn mattress with his valet in his hand.

 **Aap wiswas nehi karoge Maa, itne dino se kya kya khayal dimag me nehi aa raha tha! Na jane kya kya sochta tha main. Sab kuch kitna mushkil lag raha tha. Lekin aab…** his face glowed up. **Apka chota beta itni si waqt me sara padheshani le ke gaya.**

He changed his side and rested his head on his folded left hand. A relaxed smile crept over his lips. **Main akela nehi Maa.** Abhijeet looked his mother's image for the last time and closed his eyes with a relax shade on his face, knowing there is someone always with him… whatever might be happen…. A magic man named Daya is always there to protect him from all his problems and mental turmoil….

After some moment Abhijeet felt a mind vibration over his right hand above his elbow… he did something lifting his shirt sleeve and went back to his previous position smiling sweetly to take a quick nap for the rest of the night wishing good night to his mother's photo and obviously his reason of life in mind…. to welcome a new day, full of strength and hope….

* * *

Kabir: _(Ref: Mistic's story BONDING, chapter 1 … one of the common cop friends of Duo)_

Saket: _(Ref: Mistic's story BONDING, chapter 1 … one of the most trusted informers of Daya sir)_

Somesh: _(Ref: Chapter 4 of this story, younger brother of Saket)_

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	15. Chapter 15

**Shikha:** no no dear, I'm just a mere writer. Great! And I am… bhagoooooo :P Yah, your assumption s right to some extent. I have tried to put some doses. Thank you :)

 **Artanish:** after so many chapters dear :) Thank you for your time

 **Guest:** no no, it has lots of loopholes dear :'( It's not a full proof attempt at all, believe me. And please don't make me embarrass by saying great :O Ultimate satisfaction for me is, you are enjoying this project. That's all for me. :) Thank you for your appreciation

 **Masooma:** thank you a big dear :)

 **LightMoonDT:** hello beta, kayse ho aap? Xam burden has over? Why should I forget you! Thank you very much for all the hats dear… wayse bhi itni garmi me hats ki zaroorat padhega mujhe ;) TC

 **Luv duo nd purvi:** thank you :)

 **Abhijeeteye:** oho bong touch is fatafati dear :D ok you enjoy this update. I am toot padhing in your kitchen :)

 **FantasticMAGGI02:** hope so jee. Thank you for your sweet fb :)

 **Minimicky:** this mere writer is blushing like hell reading your over praising fb :P I am not that much qualified dear. Thank you for sharing your views :) TC

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** oh! Then continue rona and I will supply you colorful designer hanky ;) Haaa haa sorry, kidding yaar :P Aww… tight wali hug ke liye dher sara thank you aur apko bhi dher sara pyar from Di :D Thank you for your sweet fb :-*

 **DSP:** hello DSP sahab, crime zone pe phir se ek baar apko welcome ;) Thank you bhai for your encouraging words. Bahat dino baad apko fb section me dekh kar achha laga :)

 **Disha:** of course beta… I can identify your name :) Yeh toh bahat hi jada khushi ki baat hain bachha, congratz a loadzzz for your result. Toh aap apna naye school me kaise enjoy kar rahe ho? Going well nah? Naye dost bane? Aap in a go inta lamba story cover kar li! Bhae wah! Thank you beta :D Enjoy your new school days and obviously new syllabus ;) Where's is my treat apki achhe marks ke khushi me ;)

* * *

 **A/N:** I have no intention to banter any province or its administration. As per FWP… CID is based on Mumbai, Maharashtra and as I am a writer following FW's core concept, I am bound to mention here this city or state. Otherwise it's also a part of my own country and I can never think to hurt anyone's sentiment.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 **2 Days Later**

 **Maharashtra ke siyasati itihass me paheli baar…..**

 **Kya aaj ka tarikh desh ke liye ek kala din hain...**

 **Akhir yeh siyasat aur gunde apradhion ka apsi rishta khatam hoga kab...**

 **Kya desh ke aam janta ke jaan ki kimat bas itna…..**

 **Kya galat ke khilaf awaz uthane ka matlab apni jaan se hath dho baythna…..**

 **Aur kitne din sachha insaan kuch gunhegaar ke jaal me phans kar deshdrohion ka naam se jana jayega...**

 **Yeh ghinona zurm ka anth kahan...**

 **Aur kab tak rakshak hi bhakshak bante rahega…..**

So many media persons, TV booms, a big crowd from print media and cameramen were present in front of Maharashtra Govt. State Legislative Assembly building surrounded by unnumbered police personals.

A gathering of common people also were there bearing Indian national flag, ruling party flag, some minister's and leader's garland worn cut outs… shouting wildly supporting their worshipped leaders and giving slogans against police, law and opposition party.

The still and movie cameras were busy in continuous recording of that place and reporters were presenting their views about the upcoming incident guessing so many things. The entire situation was going to create a history obviously and under live coverage.

Suddenly a group of uniform worn police men came to the main gate leading by a DSP ranked officer and ordered to clear the tempted crowd from there.

Some instructions came over walky-talky and the armed forces and RAF took their positions.

The most awaited drama had started lastly. Surrounding by some highly modernized armed guards the famous leader Rajan Desmush could be seen in the lawn coming from backside of Assembly building lowering his head followed by Mr. Uday Nath, another powerful political leader of Maharashtra. Eyes of later one were burning in anger and the NRI businessman was trying hard to suppress his outburst, clearly understood from his facial gesture.

And there he was… behind the two political big bosses…. that formal coat, determined eyes, confident footsteps, perfect rhythm of heavy boots…. The stiff and stout Senior Insp. Abhijeet also was stepping towards main gate discussing something with his fellow man, Insp. Fredrick!

Media got a thousand volt shock to see the scenario for a moment but in next second they gained back and a great hustle-bustle had started in front of gate…. media persons were trying to reach the small group of insiders to get breaking news…. And the party cadres, to snatch their leaders or assets of their party and to punish the main culprit in their eyes…. Senior Insp. Abhijeet.

Freddie stole a look of outside and whispered in his senior's ears… **sir hum jayen toh bahar jayen kayse? Yeh log hume nikalne denge bhi? Agar pathhar-wathhar mara toh?** His voice was full of suspense.

 **Court ka order hain Freddie, yeh log rok nehi payega hume.** Abhijeet replied in same low pitch. **Aur itna sara media… kuch idhar-udhar hue bhi, faida humara.** He gave a meaningful look.

Freddie's eyes opened wide. **Sir! Uss din bhi media ke samne sab kuch hua, phir bhi sab apko galat samjha tha.**

 **Concentrate in present mission Freddie.** Abhijeet relaxed him by eyes. **Hulia badlo apna. Kya nervous sakal banake rakhe ho!** He teased.

Freddie flashed a small smile and tried to overcome his uneasiness.

 **Sorry sir.**

Abhijeet slightly turned his neck. **Kiun Freddie?** He asked cordially.

 **Uss din… meri wajah se… maine hi akhir order joh diya… itna sab… aap itne dino se… itna kuch seh rahe the… mujhe bahat…**

Abhijeet cut his junior cum friend softly. **Mujhe achha laga Freddie.**

Freddie looked at him in surprised plus shocking gaze.

 **Mujhe sach me uss din achha laga tha.** Abhijeet's eyes were enough to make Freddie understand his mental state. He also smiled back and quickly changed his face into serious one as they already reached into media range.

Their group stopped just behind of locked gate and the front row of police cordon marched at a side to give space them entered into car, Media flanged into from opposite side of closed gate like hungry animals to get bites from accused and arrested political leaders and obviously from Abhijeet.

Both leader Rajan and Uday denied to utter a single word and got into car in a hurry as well as Abhijeet.

Photographers took some spicy snaps in that small chance and the convoy started for CID bureau with tight security.

..

..

..

..

 **CM sahab hume koi na koi statement aab dena hi padhega. Hum jada der chup bayth nehi sakte. Opposition already bahat halla macha diya. Baat Delhi tak pahauch gaya.**

 **Hmm… Sachdev?**

Sachdev: **sir?**

CM: **statement ready hui nehi aab tak?** He sounded irritated.

 **Yes sir, ho gaya. Bas type ho raha hain… abhi dus-pandhra minute me aap tak pahauch jayega.** Sachdev assured his boss.

 **CM saab?** Again the earlier speaker initiated after Sachdev's departure.

The chief minister was writing something, stopped and looked up.

 **Hume sach me Rajan jee aur Uday jee ke liye kuch nehi karna? Kya sach me woh dono…** Speaker stopped as he was unable to find proper words.

 **Kanoon humesha kanoon ke rashte pe hi chalega mantri jee. Hum janta ka sewak hone ke naate kanoon pe bharosha rakhte hain.** CM gave a mysterious smile and engaged in his previous work.

..

..

..

..

 **Tum yeh thik nehi kar rahe ho DCP…** someone growled. **Iska hisab tumhe chukana hoga, humare admi log tumhe chorega nehi.**

 **Kaun, Rajan jee? Kahin apka woh admi Baka toh nehi?** DCP of CID Mumbai, Shamsher Singh Chitrole showed a photograph in his mobile which rose leader Rajan's anger bar more.

 **Tum… tum log Baka ko bhiii…. DCP yeh tumne thik nehi kiya…. bahat badi kimat chukana padhega tumhe.** Rajan threatened the senior cop.

 **Sir please humare sath cooperate kijiye. I request you.** The Commissioner of Mumbai Police entered into room followed by ACP Pradyuman.

 **Saale tere liye… tere liye… uss do take ki officer ka itna himmat…. Hume griraftaar…. Kaunsa bil me chupake rakha tha... kya socha, bacha lega use… Baka nehi toh koi aur sahi…. Use mera admi khatam karega hi karega.** Rajan shouted hysterically noticing the Assistant Commissioner of Police of CID.

 **Sir hum chahe toh yeh sara footage media me de sakte hain. You know, sting operation?** Speaker shrugged.

 **Usse humara kuch kaam banega nehi, lekin apka badnaami zaroor hoga. Agar aap case ladhna chahte hain police ke khilaf… thora bahat chance phir bhi bachta hain apke pass apni begunahi sabid karne ke liye. Lekin yeh sab baat agar media me phyal gaya… koi bhi aam insaan ise dekh ke hi samajh jayega, aap sach me iss murder case se jure hue hain.**

 **Aab aap sochiye, kya chahte aap?** The Police Commissioner finished coldly keeping his eye on Rajan Desmukh.

 **Main apna lawyer ke bina ek shabd nehi kehne wala… joh karna kar le…** The listener shouted arrogantly but got only silent chilly glares from others.

Leader Rajan looked at his colleague Uday Nath with a puzzled gaze, who was sitting beside him with a plain face in another chair, and getting no assurance he started looking downward.

All the tough cops marched outside left two just arrested ruling leaders in a glass chamber.

 **Be careful. Immediately kuch bhi ho sakta hain. Aab tak sarkar se koi bayan diya nehi gaya.** Commissioner stepped into elevator. **Sukar hai yeh dono mantri nehi koi, humara kaam asan hoga. Carry on.**

Victory smile crept over DCP Chitrole and ACP Pradyuman's lips.

..

..

..

..

 **Apradhi koi bhi ho, kanoon ke ankhon me woh humesha apradhi hi kehlayega. Chahe woh humare dal ka koi neta hi kiun na ho.**

 **Kanoon, kanoon ka kaam karega.**

 **Agar sach me humare neta doshi paya jata hain karwaii ke baad…. Bharat ke Sangbidhan anushar unka saza bhi hona chahiye.**

 **Humara party koi khooni ka sath nehi deta.**

 **Agar karwaii ke baad Sri Rajan Desmukh aur Sri Uday Nath ko iss Mass Killing Case se jure rehne ka saboot milta hain… party khud unhe saza dene ki darkhwast karega adalat se.**

 **Chuki humare dono netaon pe arop laga hain khoon ke sazis ke sath jure rehne ka… jab tak na unn par karwaii puri hoti, party unn dono netaon ko barkhwast karta hain.**

Freddie slammed on table. **Dekho toh kitna bhole hain sab…** ** _jab tak na doshi paya jata hain karwaii ke baad…_** he mimicked. **_Kanoon, kanoon ka kaam karega!_** **Agar itna hi bharosha kanoon aur sabooton ke upar, jab se yeh case shuru hua aur neta logo ka naam samne aaya… tab kiun keh raha tha… hum bik gaye? Bada aaya kanoon dikhane….**

Sachin softly approached him **. Tumhe bhi pata woh log khud ko bachane ke liye natak kar rahe hain, unhe bhi pata…** he eyed at TV screen… where the General Secretary of ruling party was busy in emergency press meet related to sudden arrest of their two big leaders.

 **Kuch bhi ho sir, galati chahe jiska bhi ho…. main khud ko kabhi maaf nehi kar pata agar sir ke carrier pe koi anch aa jata, mera ek decision ke wajah se.** Freddie whispered made the guiltiest face looking at Abhijeet engrossed in some file works in his desk at a distance.

 **Kya Freddie…** Daya joined them. **Aaj kal bahat jada film dekhne lage ho… haan? Bhabi jee se puchna padhega aaj kal kaun si heroin ki picture dekhne lage ho tum!** He winked naughtily.

Freddie gave only an embarrassed disappointed smile in reply.

Daya patted his arm. **Thik hain woh.** A relax shade was over his face while his eyes were traveling the direction where his half soul busy in his works.

..

..

..

..

 **Dekha Uday jee,** leader Rajan kicked a chair in frustration… **saale do take ki police wala… hum ise Police Commissioner banaya… aur ankhen dikha raha ulta hume hi! Saale kehta hain cooperate kijiye!**

But leader Uday kept mum and sat in his previous posture.

Rajan Desmukh called a bit loud this time. **Uday jee… hua kya apko? Shock se chup ho gaye kya? Kuch plan kijiye…**

 **Plan kiya tha maine. Kaha tha…. uss Inspector ki jawan beti ko utha ke video bana lete hain. Kaha tha uska sathi woh kaun hain Inspector Daya, uske upar humla karwate hain… kaha tha uss officer ke ghar pe aag laga dete hain… apko ek bhi plan meetha nehi laga tab.** Leader Uday lastly opened his mouth.

 **Jab mere admiyon ne sare kagjat ke sath police ke hathon pakdha gaya, aap mujhe shunaye the Rajan jee, mere admiyon ka kabiliyat nehi. Phir apka Baka do dino se lapata kayse ho sakta? Aur apko iss baat ka bhanak tak nehi? Aap sure the woh parson raat hi Abhijeet ko maar dalega, phir uska kaid hone ka photo police ke pass kahan se aaya?**

 **Apko maine salah di thi… hataiye yeh Commissioner aur DCP ko. Kahin Mumbai ke bahar transfer karwa dijiye.**

Rajan Desmukh cut him immediately. **Kaise transfer karte? Aise hi sarkar pe itna pressure aa raha tha…. sab ki nazar humare upar thi. Aisi waqt me transfer karne se sab ka shak yakeen me nehi badal jata?**

 **Aab kaunsa yakeen nehi kar raha hain log police ke baat?** Leader Uday grumbled. **Aap khud pe mushibat le ke sarkar ko safe karne ke liye koi step nehi liya. Badle me sarkar kya kar raha hain aaj apke liye… jab aap iss glass cabin me baythe hain hathkari pahenke?**

He rubbed his wrists with hatred. **Yeh hathkari sach me hume pahenna nehi padha Rajan jee, sukar manaiye. Lekin aab iss kaid se chutne ka koi rashta hain apke pass? Sara saboot police ke pass hain already. Yeh log bhi koi kal ka bachha nehi, bina prove ke hum par hath nehi dala… aab kya karenge aap? Itne dino se sarkar, khatra yahi sab shunte aaya hoon main apse. Isme humara azadi ka rashta kahan?**

 **Aap ek din tabiyat kharab hone ka natak kar sakte hain. Achanak sine me dard apko ho hi sakta. Lekin hospital me admit hoke kitne din chup sakte aap? Kab tak bachenge? Ek mahina? Do mahina? Chay mahina? Ek saal? Uske baad?** Uday Nath smirked.

His voice changed into grave one. **Main apko pahele hi sachet kiya tha… bhale hi aap itne saalon ke mehnat se aaj ka rutwa jama payen, lekin main bhi koi kachha khilari nehi Rajan Desmukh. CM apna** **kurshi bachane ke liye humse chutkara pane ki har mumkin koshish karega, main apko pahele hi kaha tha…. aap mujhe tasalli dete gaye.**

 **Uska natija…. Joh Commissioner kal tak hume salute maarta tha… Yes sir, Yes sir karke piche piche sar jhukake ghumta tha, aaj woh hume footage leak karne ki dhamki deke gaya.** Uday Nath hissed.

 **Maine tay kar liya.** Lastly he concluded after a short silence.

Rajan in little hopeful tone: **kya Uday jee?**

Uday in determined way: **I am going to confess everything.**

Rajan shocked to his core. **Aap pagal ho gaye kya Uday jee? Jante bhi hain aap iska natija? Hum kahin ka nehi rahenge… aab tak toh party hume suspend bhi kar diya hoga… humara reputation kuch bachega tab?**

Uday smirked. **Reputation ki parwa apka ho sakta hain, mujhe nehi. Main apna future India ke bahar naye sire se start kar sakta hoon. Mujhe koi problem nehi hoga.** He uttered casually.

 **Lekin aab jab jail jane ka waqt aa hi gaya…. main kisi ko chyan se baythne nehi de sakta Rajan jee. Agar confess na kiya, yeh log hume chorega nehi. Kaise bhi kar ke plan bana banake hume hawalat me sadhne ke liye rakh hi dega. Final verdict kabhi nehi ayega court ka. Bas tarikh pe tarikha aata rahega shunwaii ka.**

 **Aur agar maan le sara galati, akhir saza toh declare ho jayega. Phir hum Supreme Court me further appeal kar sakte. Udhar bhi saza jari rahe, phir uska time span kayse kam karna hain, woh lawyer sambhal lega.**

Rajan Desmukh turned with a jerk.

Leader Uday continued…. **Saat saal pahele, aap logo ne hi mujhe London me mile. Iss desh me, Maharashtra me industry set up karne ka kaha. Election fund me contribute ke liye convince karake aaye. Badle me mujhe powerful neta bana diya.**

He was pointing any indefinite space. **Mera achha-khasa business tha udhar. Mujhe koi shaukh nehi charah tha iss garib desh me janta ka sewak banne ka. Main koi mashiha nehi. Aap log…. Aap, apka woh CM… aap sab mujhe jada profit ka lalach de kar idhar le aaya.**

He was boiling in anger. **Jis party ke liye…. jin logo ka chair bachane ke liye, position ko aur bhi majboot karne ke liye… main phasaya tha Tejas ko, paisa liya… election fund me jama kiya… Badle me woh log mere liye kya kiya? Aab main mushibat lag raha hoon unke liye…. main dikhata hoon, kaun kis ke liye mushibat banta hain? I will tell them all the names. I will confess each and everything. Mere pass sabhi papers ka copy hain. My lawyer will submit those.**

 **Agar main nehi… toh sarkar bhi nehi, na hi kisi ka kurshi.** Uday Nath's face suddenly lit up. **Wayse bhi main kisi ka khoon ke sajis me samil nehi tha, main sirf phasane ke liye paysa khaya…. uska saza phanshi toh nehi. That's enough.** He lifted his legs on either with style left a bloodless stunned Rajan Desmukh.

 **I will be free very soon and will make sure… this Govt's the end.** Uday Nath chewed and started laughing dangerously.

..

..

..

..

 **Next day**

 **Aaj Abhijeet sir nehi dikh rahe Vansh?** Sub-Insp. Mayur appeared and whispered in his colleague's ears.

 **Shhh! Mayur… dhire bolo.** Sub-Insp. Karan warned his mate. **Daya sir hain… abhi aa jayen aur…**

 **Aur?** Mayur surprised. **Kya hoga phir? Hum kuch galat keh rahe kya? Maine toh bas pucha yaar…**

 **Tumhe yaad nehi uss din TV pe jab Abhijeet sir ko le kar discussion dikhaya gaya tha… hum sab uske bare me baat kar rahe the agle din… aur Freddie sir aur Sachin sir hume kitna shunaye uss din? Socho agar woh dono hum par itna bharak sakte, agar Daya sir ko pata chale… woh kya haal karenge humara!** Vansh lowered his voice more.

 **Hmm. Senior ke mamle me hume soch ke faida bhi kya? Choro.** Mayur picked his pending files with a grumpy face.

 **Iss bureau me senior ka mamla, junior ka mamla kuch nehi hota Mayur.** A baritone deep voice almost made the juniors jumped on their feet.

 **Sorry… sorrrr… sorry sir.** They mumbled somehow and lowered their head in fear.

 **Yeh ek family hain.** Daya maintained his serious face. **Dusron ke mushibat ke waqt agar ho sake toh sath dene ki koshish karo. Agar tumse koi baat na bane, aisa kuch karna avoid karo, jisse uska padheshani aur badhe.** He was observing his juniors with strict eyes with made them shiver to their core.

Daya noticed empty bureau hall. **Abhi abhi tum logo ka zindegi shuru hua hain. Thora thora sikhte raho, aage chalke kaam ayega. Sayad baad me yeh Mumbai CID Bureau na rahe….** He pointed empty desks of his colleagues…. **Aur yeh log bhi na rahe as your colleagues. Har jagah ACP sir jaysa senior honge nehi… pith piche baat se behtar…** he inhaled deep…. **samna karo situation ka.**

Daya continued…. **Baat Abhijeet ka, iss liye itna sab keh nehi raha hoon. Mujhe mera bhai ka certificate dusron se nehi lena.**

His tone changed into tough unknowingly. **Baat tum logo ka senior ka hain…. Abhijeet ke jagah koi bhi ho sakta hain. Main, Freddie, Sachin, Nikhil, Purvi, Shreya…. Koi bhi. Even sir bhi. Respect rakh sakoge, kaam sikh paoge. Agar kaam sikh paoge tab hi tarakki hoga… aage badh paoge. Zindegi bhar office baythke spare file work karna sayad tumhe achha nehi lagega, iss liye force join sayad nehi kiye tum log… sochna jara.** He marched out.

Newly appointed juniors looked one another's face and engaged in their respective works silently.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	16. Chapter 16

All my sweet reviewers… Thank you a big. :D

I am in a hurry. That's why unable to reply you all separately. I will meet you in next last note without any mistake.

Till then, enjoy the last chapter and please support like this.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Dr. Salunkhe turned towards his desk taking some samples for further examination from a flower vase may be used as weapon of any murder and almost bumped with someone. Somehow he controlled and shocked to see the person in front of him.

 **Dayaaa!** He huffed.

Without giving him more chance, the golden hearted senior inspector lowered his head. **Sorry sir.** Barely had he whispered.

The genius Forensic head well guessed the reason behind his son like junior's weird behavior, so stayed calm.

Daya felt more nervous getting no reply. He slowly looked up and the doctor's soft gaze fell on his face. **Sorry sir.** Again he muttered.

 **Kiun?** Now Dr. Salunkhe asked intentionally hanging the test tube in its holder.

 **Uss din… main apse bahat battamizi ki… sorry sir… mujhe waysa apse kehna nehi chahiye tha. Main ek dam se padheshan ho gaya tha Abhijeet ke liye…. phir bhi mujhe khud par control…** Daya's low tone slowly diminished.

 **Baytho.** Dr. Salunkhe guided him towards a corner of his chamber. **Kuch hua kya beta?** He enquired softly.

Daya nodded in no.

 **Phir?**

Daya again denied.

 **Achanak tum aise… main tumhare baton se bura nehi mana Daya bachha. Mujhe bhi pata hain dosti kya hota hain. Mera bhi ek kharoos budhha dost joh hain.** The old doctor laughed in his own joke.

Daya looked up feeling little better. **Phir bhi sir… mujhe apse waysa baat nehi karna chahiye tha. I am really sorry.**

 **Hota hain Daya.** The experienced doctor patted his shoulder. **Apno pe anch aata hain jab, aisa hota hain. Sach me mujhe bura nehi laga.** He flashed a small smile. **Main bhi kabhi usse bahat galat tarike se pesh aaya tha.**

 **Pata hain Daya, problem kya?**

Question arose in Daya's eyes.

 **Baat ek bar muh se nikal jayen phir hum lauta nehi pate… intension koi bhi ho… uska chuban bahat lamba samay tak humare andar rahe jata hain.** The evergreen doctor paused.

 **Main samajh sakta hoon. Lekin sach me Abhijeet ke liye mere dil me koi gila-sikwa nehi. Uske jaysa sachha insaan ke liye ulta mujhe fakar hain, tumhara budhha ACP ke tarha hi. Aur tum Abhijeet ke liye kya ho, yeh bhi mujhe pata hain. Iss liye tumhare baton ka mujhe bura nehi lagta. Itna mat socho.**

He noticed Daya's depressed eyes. **Daya mujhe sach me bura nehi laga.** He tried to make his junior understand.

 **Thank you sir mujhe maaf karne ke liya.** Daya stood up with a jerk.

 **Wayse Abhijeet hain kahan? Kal raat Bureau me hi tha Pradyuman bataya mujhe.** He tried to normalize the weather to some extent.

 **Haan sir… wohi security issue. DCP sir use idhar hi rukne ka kaha. Sir aur Abhijeet press meet ke liye gaya hain Head Quarter.** Daya sighed.

Dr. Salunkhe got the matter. **Sab sahi hoga Daya, itna socho mat.**

Daya gave a small nod and moved from there with a disturbed face.

..

..

..

..

 **Senior Insp. Abhijeet kya apke upar joh ilzaam lagaya hain ruling party, aap jaan-bujh kar payson ke lalach me Sri Rajan Desmukh aur Sri Uday Nath jaise bade neta ko phansa rahe hain, kya yeh sach hain?** An aged lady reporter shot her query.

Abhijeet was well prepared for these types of question, sited straight in his seat… set the mike properly in front of him and started professionally…. **Hum sarkari naukri karte hain Madam aur iske liye hume jitna zaroorat utna monthly salary bhi milta hain. Mera family bahat hi chota hain, main aur meri beti. Hum dono ka iss tankhwa se achhe se chal jata hain. Mujhe extra payson ka zaroorat nehi aur kuch hi dino me naya Pay-Commission bhi lagu hone wala hain…**

A muffled laughter vibrated the room while ACP Pradyuman gave a smiley look to his right hand.

Another reporter raised his hand and threw his question…. **Kya yeh sach hain apke wajah se apki Maa jee ki dehant hua tha kaii saal pahele?**

Abhijeet felt a sudden burden in his heart and those torn yellowish paper pieces from his mother's diary popped up in front of his eyes. He took a deep breath. **Sahi shuna apne.** He replied firmly.

 **Athra saal pahele kisi khufiyan mission ke chalte main kidnap ho gaya tha aur baad me buri tarha se jakhmi halat me mila. Mera yaaddast chala gaya uske baad. Mujhe apni purani zindegi ke bare me kuch yaad nehi aaya… Maa bhi. Unhe yeh sadma bardast nehi ho paya…**

Media: **kya aap khud ko ek jimedar police officer samajhte hain apke yaaddast jane ke bawajood bhi?**

ACP Pradyuman was going to open his mouth but the Police Commissioner of Mumbai eyed him to stop as in this burning situation any loose step from police can be badly cashed by ruling party.

Abhijeet well sensed his boss's irritation and initiated… **hume force join kar ke training period khatam hone ke baad ek sapath lena padhta hain… desh ke naam. Humara kabiliyat usi waqt janch liya jata hain. Aur ek cop ke liye kuch skills adat jaysa hota hain, jaise aap sab ka adat hain sawal puchna.** He teased present reporters.

 **Yaaddast jane ke bawajood bhi mujhe phir se duty join karne ka mauka mila mere higher authorities ke liye. Zaroor wo sab mujhe iss kabil samjhe the barsho pahele ki main puri imandari se apna duty nibha sakta hoon. Main aaj tak apna seniors ka bharosha kabhi todha nehi, aisa mujhe lagta hain.**

Media forwarded their question for justification of this answer to other higher officials and they explained in their own way the whole.

After some question-answer session with senior cops again media turned their neck to the junior most cop present before them.

Media: **kya yeh sach hain… barsho pahele kisi hadse ke wajah se sach me aap apni biti hui zindegi sab bhul gaye? Kahin yeh koi natak toh nehi? Kahin apne aap ko bachane ke liye aap bhulne ka kahani toh nehi bana rahe hain?**

Abhijeet smiled reluctantly. **I have already answered this question.** He pointed the inquirer. **Phir bhi apko koi shak rahe gaya, you can surely consult my doctor.** His strong gesture shut all mouths.

Media: **kya Rajan Desmukh aur Uday Nath jaise bade netaon se apka koi apsi dushmani toh nehi?**

Abhijeet: **humara duty samaj me ho raha sabhi tarha ki gunahon ko rokna. Agar kuch masoom begunah logo ka bewajah hatya karna apradh hain, toh uss hatya ke piche maksad bhi hume dhundna padhta hain.**

 **Usi janch-partal ke chalte yeh baat samne aaya… Tejas khud ek victim hain. Uska family bhi kisi ka sazis ka shikar hain. Uss baat ka jadh tak pahauchke hume iss pure case ke sath political connection ka pata chala aur inn dono netaon ke baat samne aaya.**

 **Mera inse apsi dushmani agar yeh hota hain, main iss case ka Chief investigating Officer hoon… halanki mere seniors mujhe iss kabil samjhe aur mujhe ispe kaam karne ka mauka mila… phir iss case se jure hue har ek cop… CID se le kar Special Force tak, sabhi officer se inka apsi dushmani hona chahiye.**

The Police Commissioner gave a proud look to the head of CID seated beside him.

Media: **shunne me aaya yeh Mass Killing Case CBI ko transfer karne ki baat hua tha kabhi. Lekin aap khud ke interest pe yeh case CID ke hath se jane nehi diye. Yeh baat sach hain?**

Abhijeet: **yeh case humare pass emergency ke taur pe forward hua hain higher authority se. Isme kisi ka apna interest ka koi gunjaish nehi ho sakta. Hum desh ke liye, Bharat ke janta ke liye apna duty nibhate hain puri imandari se. Humara personal interest duty ke bich kabhi aa nehi sakta.**

Media: **itne dino se apke sath itna kuch ho raha hain. Apke ghar pe humla hua. Apke upar equerry commission bithaya gaya. Uske baad aap itne dino tak kahin gayab the. Janta samjhe bhi toh kya samjhe?**

Abhijeet: **har ek duty me job strategy hota hain. Humara bhi hain. Kuch confidential matter hain, joh hum security reason ke chalte share nehi kar sakte. Humara maksad apradhiyon ke khilaf saboot ekathha karna tha aur hum woh kar bhi chuke hain kafi haad tak. Job secret jaysa aap ka hain, humara bhi hain.**

 **Kya hum woh saboot jaan sakte hain? Media ko aab tak kiun iss baat se anjaan rakha jaa raha hain?** Media roared.

In that nick moment another higher official took his seat in front of media.

 **Media ko sabhi jankari milega waqt aane pe. Yeh confidential matter hain. Case adalat ke daire me hain. Hum ispe jada kuch keh nehi sakte philhaal. Pahele hume sara saboot adalat ke samne pesh karna hain, uske baad apko bataya jayega. Now please cooperate with us.** DCP Chitrole finished casually but professionally.

 **Hum bhi chahte hain sachhai sab ke samne aaye. Hum koshish kar rahe hain uske liye. Hume humara kaam karne dijiye. Aab adatal ka phaysla jab tak na aaye, hum iss case ke bare me aur koi charcha nehi kar sakte.**

Though media seemed not much satisfied getting no controversial statement from Abhijeet, but they didn't give up.

They tried their best to fetch some breaking news till the end of the press meet continuously nudging other officials but sadly disheartened.

..

..

..

..

 **Good job Abhijeet.** Commissioner shook his hand with him professionally.

Abhijeet bowed humbly.

Commissioner: **hope in future also you will accomplish your duty in same efficiency and professionalism like this.**

Abhijeet saluted. **Sir!**

..

..

..

..

Daya shut down his computer, neatly gathered the papers & pens whatever scattered on his table, kept into drawer, locked it and stood up from his seat. Stretching his body he rubbed his face for some fresh feeling and while adjusting sleeves of his full shirt, pushed his chair backward with a call **Boss!**

Abhijeet was typing something swiftly sitting in his desk with full concentration heard that but didn't change his focus.

Daya neatly folded his sleeves upto elbow and patted his partner's shoulder with **Boss chalo yaar. Aaj itna hi kafi hain. Ghar chalte aab.**

 **Hmm.** Abhijeet gave a slight nod absent mindedly.

Daya waited for some more seconds and getting no positive movement in latter's body language; he sighed and squeezed Abhijeet's upper part of left arm. **Boss!** He was going to call little loud, Abhijeet jerked badly. **Hmm… haan.** He looked at side and found one of the most important strings of his life.

 **Haan Daya?** Abhijeet tried to make casual his voice.

 **Chalo yaar.** Daya requested tiredly.

 **Itna bhi kya zaldi?** Abhijeet forwarded his wrist watch worn hand towards Daya. **Dekho sirf sadhe aat baj raha.**

Daya cut him. **Sir tumhe aaj zaldi ghar jane ke liye kaha, bhul gaye? Kal tumhara off bhi hain. Tum chalo. Chalo turant. Rakho yaar yeh sara sadha hua kaam. Baad me kar lena parson.** Without giving the Second-In-Command any more chance Daya saved the document and shut down Abhijeet's computer neglecting all his obstruction.

 **Chalo utho fatafat.** He pulled Abhijeet from his seat.

 **Yaar lekin main charge sheet ki papers tyar kar raha tha.** Abhijeet tried. **Yeh zaroori hain. Mujhe sir ko submit bhi toh karna ise.**

 **Kal Sunday bhai saab. Kal court bandh rehta hain.** Daya winked.

 **Sombaar aa ke toh submit karna hain… let me finish yaar.** Abhijeet made irritated face.

 **Joh thora bahat bacha hain, kal Freddie aur Pankaj kar lega. Zaroorat padhe wo tumhe call kar sakta hain, ghar pe bhi aa sakta hain papers le ke. So worry not dost.**

 **Daya yeh Pankaj ka kaam nehi. Mujhe hi karna hoga. Aur dekho aab koi hain bhi nehi Bureau me…** Abhijeet indicated empty hall as officers were any crime spot in emergency basis. **Sab ka wapas aane tak ruk jate, at least Freddie ko aane do. Use samjhake phir chalte hain.**

 **Ho gaya tumhara gyan? Chalo. Bahat hua.** Daya acted stubborn. **Pankaj karega, kab kaha main?** He frowned. **Aur Freddie ko kya tum samjhaoge! Use nehi pata kya kaise banta hain charge sheet file? He will manage everything. Now move.** He eyed at exit.

 **Aain!**

 **Chalooo…** Daya shot an angry glare. **Sir khud aaj zaldi jane ke liye kaha… iss liye hum spot tak nehi gaye. Aur tum ho ki baaten bana rahe ho! Chalo tum.**

But Abhijeet seemed not interested to hear his lecture, stood in his place.

Daya knocked him. **Panch minute ke andar niche parking me chahiye tum mujhe.** He stormed out.

Abhijeet carelessly shrugged and moved also dusting his coat and ruffling his hairs.

..

..

..

..

Daya started the car silently while his buddy just threw his head on back rest, closed his eyes and inhaled deep for one or two times.

After some times, when their car reached at marine drive… **yaar kahin se thora light khana pack kar lena mere liye.** Abhijeet uttered in low tone. His vacant voice buzzed in Daya's ears badly.

Without replying anything he turned driving wheel at a direction in rash.

 **Daya aaj nehi. Ghar jana mujhe. Please!** Abhijeet requested in a calm way still closing his eyes as he well guessed the direction.

But his partner was not in a mood to pay attention in his words.

 **Dayaaa!** Abhijeet seated straight.

 **Jaoge kahan? Haan? Tab se Daya yeh… Daya woh…. Main pagal dikhta hoon tumhe?** Daya grumbled.

Abhijeet had taken aback with this sudden bad mood of his brother.

 **Ghar ka kya haal bana tumhara, kuch pata nehi jaise keh rahe ho? Ek bhi sisha bacha hain koi bhi khirki ka?** Daya frowned. **Jante nehi jaise kuch tum? Pura ke pura kabarkhana bana toh diya uss Rajan aur Uday ka admi ne tumhare ghar ka. Shukar hain, humara ghar password locked hota hain. Warna wo toh ghar ke andar ghus jate!**

 **Ek toh itne dino se ghar bandh hain tumhara, upar se itna todh-phodh…**

 **Kal tumhara pura ghar saaf karwayenge aur repair bhi thora bahat. Uske baad chala jana apne ghar. Huhh!**

Abhijeet: **yaar tuta-futa sab bahar hua. Ghar ke andar ka kya usse? I can manage yaar.**

 **Is it?** Daya narrowed his eyes. **Haan mujhe toh yaad hi nehi tha, aaj kal tum jhoparpatti me aram se rahe sakte ho 5star accommodation me. Mere ghar me tumhe chyan kahan se ayega?** He smirked.

 **Yaar aisa nehi.** Abhijeet replied slowly looking outside from window.

 **Mujhe kuch nehi shunna. Tum andar jaa ke fresh ho jao. Main fatafat thora dal-chawal bana leta hoon. Kha ke sho jao zaldi. Aram milega. Bahat samay se sahi se rest nehi ho paya tumhara Boss.** Daya stopped his dearie Quallis in front of his residence finishing his authoritative command.

 **Kaun tha tumhare ghar ka security incharge, Mayur ko pata karne ka kaha. Jaise hi pata chalta hain, achha shabak shikhata hoon use… aaj kal payson ke aage bik jana kitna mamuli baat ho gaya, nehi?** Daya drove his car inside his house premises.

 **Tumhe pakka pata woh log bik gaye the? Mob ka pressure bhi tha. Aur sir se puch lo kaun tha security me… asani hoga.** Abhijeet unbuckled his seat belt.

 **Sir toh pura din HQ me hi rahe gaye. Phone pe yeh sab baat nehi hota nah Boss? Mayur pata laga le, phir kal sir se baat karta hoon.**

 **Aur tum kya bol rahe ho? Ek senior officer ke ghar ka boundary cross kayse kar sakta koi security maujood rehte hue bhi? Ek-do jana hota toh baat tha, yeh toh pura plan kiya hua attack. Nehi nehi… action iske khilaf lena padhega. Warna inn logo ko sabak nehi milega kabhi.** Daya sounded determined.

Abhijeet shrugged and opened car door. **Joh ji chahe karo.** He descended.

..

..

..

..

It was 10:20 at night, Daya entered into guest room with a cup of hot milk; found his half soul stood at balcony supporting the railing resting his head on wall.

His mobile was lying beside him on an empty flower pot.

Daya silently placed the cup on bed side table and approached towards his buddy. He softly put his hand on Abhijeet's back who jerked loudly in no time almost slipped from his place.

 **Abhijeet!** Daya shocked.

 **Hmm… umm... tum… oh!** Abhijeet mumbled hiding his eyes.

 **Shreya se baat hui?** Daya asked softly ignoring all.

An inattentive **hmm** came from other one.

 **Thik hain bachhi?** Daya asked in concern and took his seat on a nearby chair either pointing Abhijeet also to settle down.

 **Hm.** Abhijeet tilted his head.

 **Purvi kahe rahi thi thora dar gayi. Kiun nah agle hafte milke aate Boss usse?**

Abhijeet: **soch raha hoon, iss baar summer vacation me use le kar kahin ghumne jaun.**

An affectionate smile crept over his giant brother's lips. **Mahabaleshwar!** He took hardly a second suggesting the name. **Itni garmi me hill station sahi rahega.**

 **Dekhte hain.** Abhijeet was not looking much interested. **Kahin mission-wission na aa jayen.**

 **Haan woh bhi.** Daya made face. **Wayse uske alawa main tumhara proxy de dunga teen-char din ka.**

Abhijeet passed a plain look at him and turned his neck.

 **Kya baat hain?** Daya noticed his buddy's lost eyes and tried to crack some silly jocks.

 **Kya soch rahe ho, mujhe proxy dena nehi aata?** He chuckled. **Don't underestimate the power of your Daya! Tumhare liye jaan de dunga mere bhai, proxy kya chiz hain!**

Abhijeet didn't react.

 **Apne ghar ko itna miss kar rahe ho yaar! Aisa kar rahe ho jaise pahele kabhi tum mere ghar me ruke nehi?** Daya again tried to catch his attention.

Abhijeet looked at him sternly.

 **Achha thik hain. Kal chale jana yaar ghar. Jaise hi repairing finish hoga, main khud tumhe drop kar ke aaunga. Aab khush?** Daya corrected. **Kab se maunbhrt rakho ho aur ankhen dikhaye jaa rahe ho!**

Abhijeet sighed and silently walked inside the room, picked the milk cup from bed side table and took two-three sips. **Aaj kis khushi me yeh dudh? Coffee nehi hain ghar me?** He asked in normal tone.

 **Haan. Lekin coffee pine se nind aati nehi, chala jata hain. Iss liye…** Daya replied loud. **Medicine bhi le lo sath me.**

Abhijeet didn't utter further and finished the whole in a go. **Tum bhi sho jao. Kal Bureau bhi jana hain tumhe.** His voice was too flat to grasp by Daya.

He simply nodded and marched outside wished a small good night to his friend after closing balcony door and taking the cup with him when heard from back…. **Possible hoga toh Shreya apne Papa aur Chachu dono ke sath jayegi Mahabaleshwar. Do-teen din humara na rehne se office bandh nehi ho jayega.**

Daya simply nodded and went from there with a light mood.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was continuously changing his side lying over bed. Tiredness was visible in his face. His sleepless eyes were surely wanted a break from their duty. His fatigued nerves were denying bearing any more pressure. Now and then he was yawning with sound, but sleep? Suspiciously it was far away from his eyes!

He was staring unmindfully at the dark ceiling of this very much well known room…. as in right means it's his second home or better to say extension of his own residence…. His younger brother's house.

No specific thought was in his mind but for sure there was something deep in his heart, right now which he was unable to give any name.

Abhijeet rubbed his palms and entwined his fingers in a perfect manner.

Whenever he was closing his eyes…. An aged short heighted fair lady comes before him with teary eyes.

Sometimes he felt in real the lady was beside him, trying to make him understand something with utmost effort but her words were not entering in his ears like the lady was in silent mode!

Abhijeet jerked his head and pressed his face in pillow covering his head with rug as if this mere process will be succeed to take him away from that black n white silent animated image!

A fair tall figure came in his mind with sparkling hopeful eyes this time.

Abhijeet threw his blanket and got up with a jerk.

In the dark room he helplessly looked here and there and lastly folding his knees rested his beardy chin on it.

After a while he enlightened bed side lamp and found it's almost half past two of midnight.

 **Daya zaroor sho raha hoga.** A normal thought crossed his mind. But in next moment he felt a strange restlessness around him.

Abhijeet clutched his messy hairs and landed on floor. Without giving himself more chance, he just flanged out from room and reached at his partner's door with fast steps.

He didn't know but an unnamed force geared him to do so in that late hour of night though knowing its resting time for any normal person.

He pushed the door and it opened ajar.

Abhijeet peeped into and a peaceful innocent face wrapped in deep slumber caught his attraction in dim light of night bulb.

He bent down to the sleepy giant and whispered a low thank you…. for why, he himself didn't understand!

He was in a dilemma either he should wake up Daya or tried himself for sleep, but his heart was wanting a company… right then… in that odd hour!

He was not sure what was the matter in a whole, what he was wanted to share with Daya or even he really wanted to share anything…. but he desperately praying for Daya's open eyes!

Failed to make out any fixed mind Abhijeet knelled down beside his brother's bed. He waited for a couple of minutes. Realizing his stubborn craziness, lastly he stood up and turned towards door… felt a tug in his t-shirt's sleeve.

Mentally exhibiting all 32 teeth Abhijeet turned in a drop of hat with full confidence and found his most awaited secured shell was waiting for him wearing a supporting mask.

..

..

..

..

 **Toh?** Daya pushed Abhijeet lightly with his elbow.

 **Kya toh?** Abhijeet sat down head beside him.

 **Raat ke dhai baje Inspector sahab apne hi bhai ke ghar me kya inspection karne nikle the?** Daya teased.

 **Umm… nehi… kuch nehi.** A fumble came.

 **Hmm.**

 **Main chalta hoon. Sho jao tum.** Abhijeet tried to stand up but with a sudden pull from back side landed up again on Daya's bed.

 **Yaar mujhe bhi nehi bataoge? Aab bhi?** Daya grabbed him from his shoulder.

 **Umm. Kuch bhi toh nehi Daya, kya kehna mujhe?** Abhijeet acted to be surprised.

 **Achha! Phir itni der tak jag kiun rahe ho tum?**

 **Umm. Aise hi. Koi baat nehi yaar. Ankh khola achanak toh socha tujhe dekh loon ek baar.**

 **Ankh laga hi kab tumhara? Jab se kamre se nikla hoon main, soye hi kab tum? Tab se sirf side change kar rahe ho.** Daya increased the pressure on his buddy's shoulder.

 **Tujhe kayse pata?** Abhijeet tried to overcome immediately. **Aab aisa bhi nehi kuch Daya.**

 **Toh kaysa hain? Joh kehna ek baat kaho. Ek baar bol rahe ho, mujhe kayse pata. Phir keh rahe ho tum sho rahe the! Batao aab main kis baat ko sach samjhun? Hulia dekho apna sishe me, sote hue admi aisa dekhta nehi yaar.**

 **Bola nah… achanak nind khol gaya mera. Chal aab tu bhi sho jaa, main bhi jaa raha hoon.** Abhijeet yawned fake and turned to go.

 **Boss tumne koi galati nehi kiya. Na hi koi gunah. Kis se aur kiun apne aap ko chupa rahe ho?** Daya briefed meaningfully. **Kis se bhag rahe ho?**

Abhijeet's whole body shivered and his feet stopped in its place.

Daya gave him some time and then reached at his place where Abhijeet stood showing his back near the threshold of the room.

 **Boss!** Daya called very delicately. **Abhijeet…** and shocked to see the tough cop's wet eyelashes.

 **Abhijeet!** He pulled his buddy in a side hug. **Yaar kya ho gaya mere bhai ko, haan? Kya baat hain… aise rote nehi nah mere bhai. Tum thore hi kamzor ho kya, itni choti choti baton ko dil pe laga loge?**

Daya was trying to cover all the points which might have giving too much stress his brother.

 **Dekho Boss, media wale kuch bhi bolte rehta hain, kuch bhi chapta hain. Hume kya usse? Hume humara zindegi jina hain. Bahar wale hume kya keh raha hain, uspe gaur kar ke bekar me sirf humara hi waqt barbaad hoga. Tum humesha mujhe kehte ho nah… hain ki nehi?**

Abhijeet was not in a condition to argue. Even he didn't know why so much emotion was brimming in his eyes…. He was just feeling to cry his heart out expelling all his helplessness, all his craziness, arrogancy and what not!

 **Daya!** He whispered.

 **Yaar main hoon tumhare sath, har waqt… har kadam pe. Tum kabhi khud ko akela mat socha karo yaar. Dekho tum aisi halat me mujhe bilkul manzoor nehi.** Daya dragged him and made his sit on his bed.

 **Daya, Maa bahat dukhi the nah uss waqt?**

Daya stunned with this simple innocent query of his best friend.

 **Batao nah yaar, tum toh unse baat karte the… tumhe kuch toh pata hain uss waqt ka? Bahat roti thi Maa kya? Woh mujhse tab bhi pyar karte the yah phir….**

Daya felt suffocating and pushed his buddy with a great force. **Abhijeet!** He didn't even get when his tone changed into harsh one. **Kya bakwas kar rahe ho?**

 **Pata hain Daya…** Abhijeet's voice trembled. **Mere ghar me mujhe kya mila? Ek tuta hua sishe ka frame. Uss din Maa mujhe samjhane ki kitni koshish kar rahi thi. Aur mujhe gussa aa raha tha sirf. Main apne gusse pe control kabhi nehi rakh pata yaar. Aaj bhi nehi, tab bhi nehi. Sidha patak diya uss sishe ko. Uske baad se….** Abhijeet paused may be to control his emotions.

 **Uske baad se kabhi Maa… yaar Daya, Maa phir kabhi mujhe khana khane nehi kaha. Mujhse ghatiya beta sayad koi nehi.**

Abhijeet stood up slowly. **Kabhi kabhi lagta hain mujhe chor ke jaa kar Maa ko sayad shanti mili hogi. Itni berukhi… kaun seh sakta bolo? Sayad joh hua, achha hua. Mere sath yahi hona chahiye tha. Bas lagta hain aab, sayad kabhi main unhe ek baar Maa pukar liya hota.** Emotion chocked his wind pipe and he bit his lips.

Daya was in his own trance looking at the pale face of his buddy. He didn't try to give support or console by any means. He sat there as it was... simply without uttering anything.

Unknowingly tears started rolling down from both of the inseparable soul's eyes. One was in his own guilt. Another one was bearing his half soul's pain.

..

..

..

..

In next morning, Abhijeet woke up with a soft call. He opened his eyes in a start finding Daya's puffy but glittering eyes. **Boss!** He grabbed his hands.

Abhijeet stopped him. **Sorry main late ho gaya. Chalo tum tyar ho jao, Bureau ke liye late…** he cut by Daya.

 **Mera bhi chutti hain aaj, mission ke baad chutti nehi liya main. Toh sir aaj sath me hum dono ko off de diye.**

 **Hmm.** Abhijeet freed his hand and got up.

 **Kahin jaoge mere sath Boss?** Daya asked him with an unknown shade in eyes.

Abhijeet kept staring at his face.

 **Chaloge tum?** Daya asked with a lot of hope.

Getting no head and tail Abhijeet stood up from bed and looked straight in his brother's eyes. **Nehi.**

His strong denying tone shook Daya. But he didn't give up. **Kiun?**

 **Man nehi yaar.** Abhijeet turned at wardrobe for towel.

 **Aur woh kiun?** Daya again hit the conversation.

 **Akela rehna chahta hoon main.** Abhijeet gave a sad smile.

 **Aur jaun bhi kahan? Har jagah media piche padhe rahega.** He sighed. **Ek din chutti mila… mujhe kahin nehi nikalna ghar se. Tumhe kaam hain, ho ke aao. Main launch banake rakhta hoon tab tak. Kuch khas banaun kya aaj? Kuch special khane ka man hain tumhara?** Abhijeet asked lovingly.

 **Sir ka phone aaya tha. Carpenter ka kaam sham se pahele ho jayega tumhare ghar ka.** Daya announced neglecting his buddy's earlier query.

 **Hmm.** Abhijeet nodded slowly and marched towards washroom.

..

..

..

..

 **Boss darwaja lock kar ke do minute me bahar aao. Main tumhe lene aa raha hoon.** Daya shouted from other side of phone.

Abhijeet perplexed. **Haan! Kiun? Kahan?**

 **Bahar aao aur haan… helmet le ke niklo ghar se, main nake tak pahauch gaya. Zaldi Boss.** Daya cut the line.

 **Ajib hain! Bola maine kahin nehi jana mujhe. Pata nehi, achanak kya ho gaya ise.** Abhijeet unwantedly stood up from sofa placed at Daya's home's lounge and dragged himself towards door after taking his necessaries. **Sayad koi emergency ho sakta hain. Chalo dekhte hain. Pahele puchta hoon, phir kahin jane ka sawal ayega.** He locked the main door and heard a well-known Royal Enfield sound.

 **Boss zaldi.** Daya shouted from road and without wasting more time Abhijeet wore the helmet and joined his buddy looking his stormy gesture.

Journey started with Abhijeet's lots of question which was mostly went in vain as Daya turned dumb for any unknown reason.

Lastly he noticed a particular road and started struggling as… **Daya nehi. Daya kya kar rahe ho? Kahan jaa rahe ho? Daya main keh raha hoon ruko. Daya tumhe jahan jana hain, jao. Mujhe utar do. Daya mujhe nehi jana.** Sadly all fell on his buddy's dead ears.

After more 10-15 minutes Daya ended their speedy ride at a dead end of a narrow lane in front of an abandoned single storied house.

Daya took out a small bunch of keys and opened a rusty gate, tightly gripped his best friend's wrist. **Chalo.**

Surprisingly without uttering further, Abhijeet followed him inside as Daya already opened the main lock of the house.

The same dusty cold damp gust welcomed them as it was at the time when Abhijeet visited there before a couple of days after long 17 years!

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet dragged Daya into a dirty room, floor of which was covered with thick dust and some shoe prints.

Daya was unable to make out how he should react…. Only followed his buddy.

Abhijeet opened an old rotten window with force and fresh sun light flooded the room.

He pointed a blackish metal truck. **Daya…** his voice shivered. **Usme nah… usme nah… Maa… Maa ki dher sara saman… saman tha. Maa ne chithhi likhi. Mujhe kiun nehi likha kabhi?** He sat in front of the box and delicately opened its lid.

Daya who was the silent spectator till now, couldn't bear more and with all his strength pulled Abhijeet in a tight hug who was shivering actually.

 **Boss!** Daya managed only.

Abhijeet nodded in negative in this secured embrace. **Main thik…. Thik hoon yaar.**

 **Nehi Boss, thik nehi ho. Rona chahte ho?** Daya asked with full of love and innocence.

 **Main soch… soch raha tha tumhe ihan laun sath me. Lekin himmat nehi juta paa raha tha.** Abhijeet separated.

 **Kiun?** Daya controlled his own emotion. **Tum mujhse darne lage ho kya?** He tried to be naughty.

..

..

..

..

 **Pata hain Boss, yeh kamra nah iss ghar ka sab se spacious jagah hain. Maa jee kehte the, tum har chutti ke dino me…. idhar hi rehte the.**

 **Pata hai yaar ek baar, tab main bas do yah hardly teen mahina hua hoga join kiya CID, aur ACP sir mujhe idhar bhej diya kuch urgent papers ke liye. Tumhara tabiyat kharab tha. Main aa ke dekha…**

 **Kya?** Abhijeet's voice was full of excitement.

 **Maa jee tumhe khana khila rahe the aur tum bachho ke tarha zid kar rahe the aur na khane ka.**

 **Haan. Jaise aab kabhi kabhi tere piche mujhe bhagna padhta hain?** A hearty laugh escaped form Abhijeet's mouth.

 **Huhh!**

 **Aare aare mera mota sa golu-polu dost, gussa kiun karte ho!**

 **Aur pata hain Maa jee kehte the, tum bahat tang bhi karte the unhe…**

 **Aain! Kayse? Main aur tang! Main toh bahat sharif hoon nah…**

 **Haan kitna sharif ho mujhse pucho…**

 **Dekho Daya…** Abhijeet tried to warn his mischievous friend.

 **Tumne ek baar apna file dhundte waqt stove pe charha hua sabzi me apni pen gira di thi. Khana khate waqt Maa jee ko woh mila tha aur raat ke sadhe gyara baje unhe phir se khana pakana padha.**

 **Achha sach me!** Laughter burst into room. **Ink pen ki sabzi!**

 **Aur toh aur tum ek baar disguise ke liye Maa jee ki kisi purani sari se apna kurta silwaye the.**

 **Kya!** A shocking scream came followed by a laud haa haa haa haa.

 **Mujhe kurta toh aab yaad nehi. Lekin haan… Kafi ajib dikh rahe the tum.**

An embarrassing smile spread over Abhijeet's face.

 **Shuru se hi tum disguise me mahir the yaar.** Daya gave a proud look.

 **Mujhse jada baat bhi nehi karte the tab. Akdhu kahin ka. Huhh!**

 **Aare yaar…**

 **Haan haan pata hain, tab main tumhara dost kahan tha?**

 **Achha tu sirf mera junior tha?**

 **Aur nehi toh kya?**

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was grinned big reminding morning memory…. The soothing moments which he had lived in the morning along with Daya in his old house.

He wondered how Daya could understand him so well that without uttering anything he guessed Abhijeet's mental status and dragged him towards his mother's house!

Abhijeet was feeling a great peace in his heart. He carefully opened a packet and took out some paper pieces…. Neatly organized on his study table…..

 **Itne dino se, itne barsho se jis baat ke liye khud ko khoste aata tha main, aaj pata nehi Daya kaise ek jhatka me uss lachari ko bhul ke woh sab thora bahat yaaden ke sahare jina shikhaya!**

 **Jis pal ko bhulne ke liye main khud ko kitna majboor karne ki koshish karte aaya hoon itne samay se, Daya usi pal ke sath aage badhne ke liye mujhe mana liya aaj!**

He took a brief look of the paper pieces.

 **Main samajh hi nehi pa raha tha, akhir main soch kya raha hoon! Kiun itni ghutan si lag raha tha? Aur dekho Maa apke ladle ko…. bina kahe kayse samajh jata sab. Phir mujhe bolne ki kya zaroorat….**

Abhijeet laughed a little.

 **Pata hain Maa, Daya ne kya plan banaya? Bol raha tha… mera yeh wala ghar office ke taraf se diya gaya hain. Retirement ke baad mujhe yeh wapas toh karna hoga. Tab hum dono sath sath usi ghar me rahenge! Socho Maa, kitna hungama tab hoga udhar.**

One of the pillars…. hard core cops of CID Mumbai were busy to discover a hidden long lost phase of his life….

Abhijeet looked at the time in his wrist watch and found it 12 at night.

He remembered that morning 12 o'clock memory… when he along with his younger brother like best friend was in his old address and Daya was narrating some funny or memorable incidents of their life which were completely forgotten by Abhijeet due to that dreaded mishap called permanent memory loss and Abhijeet was basically the listener trying to gather so many missing links of his past life…. sometimes he got surprise…. Sometimes shocked knowing his own karnaama…. Sometimes feeling fun and enjoying the words of Daya…. sometimes he felt pangs in his heart remembering any sad memory related to his mother…

But obviously there was a great sooth in his heart…. A peace…. Provided by the magic man Daya, his half soul…. Who always understands him more than himself even and knows for sure how to heal his brother's wound…. Whatever it is…. Mental or physical.

Abhijeet looked at outside twinkling stars in vast dark canopy of sky from his residence window…. Cursed himself for avoiding this important knot of his life for so many years.

 **Sorry Maa.** He uttered in mind. He reminded Daya's glowing face and glittering eyes. **Aap mujhe akela chor ke nehi gaye. Aab aap yaad aate ho toh guilt sayad phir kabhi mehsoosh nehi hoga.**

 **Yeh joh pagal ladhka hain, apka chota beta…. Iske baaton me kya hain, pata nehi. Lekin har baar yeh mujhe convince kara hi leta hain. Jaise ki iss baar bhi.**

 **Itne saalon se main apko nazar andaz karte gaya Maa. Lekin aab nehi. Daya sahi kehta hain, yaadon ke sahare jina chahiye, na ki yaadon se dur bhag ke. Jitna bhi thora bahat yaadgaar zindegi mera… iske sath chalna hi thik, na hi isse bhagna.**

He spotted a trio photo frame in his study. **Iss baar toh apse ek nayi pari ko milane wala hoon. Chutti start hone do. Iss baar humari Shreya bhi jayegi uski Dadi se milne.**

Abhijeet smiled content. **Main khush hoon Maa. Daya bhi. Aap bhi apna dhyan rakhna.**

His silent talk with his mother, disturbed by a phone call. He looked at the screen and it was none other than Daya.

Abhijeet picked up. **Haan Daya!**

Daya in jolly mood: **itne dino baad apna ghar lautke sab bhul gaye ho kya!** **Boss aur kab tak Maa jee se meri shikayat lagate rahoge? Aab sho bhi jao.**

Abhijeet puzzled. **Matlab?**

Daya laughed. **Matlab tumne mujhe kaha tha shone se pahele Uday Nath ka back ground pura mail karoge. Aur woh aab tak nehi aaya.** He paused. **Yaar Abhijeet raat ke barah baj gaya. Kab tum mujhe mail karoge, kab main use dekhunga… tum hi kal subha aa ke phir chillaoge Daya kabhi time pe ready nehi hote ho.**

He mimicked Abhijeet. **ACP sir datenge mujhe tumhare liye. Humesha mujhe phasan dete ho tum and all bla bla…**

 **Bla bla kya haan? Mere baaton ka koi value hi nehi… mazak udha rahe ho Daya!** Abhijeet showed mock anger.

 **Drama bandh karo. Mail sent karo zaldi aur khud bhi sho jao yaar.** **Ghar ka renovation ke khushi me tum mujhe itna jada bhi nehi khilaya ke itni raat tak jagne ke baad bhi mujhe bhukh na lage.** Daya laughed again.

 **Tum aur tumhara chaubison ghante ka bhukh! Do hi ghanta hua hoga tum gaye mere ghar se, abhi bhukh lagne laga hain!** Abhijeet astonished.

 **Kya karen, swadist kahne ka bhukh kabhi kam nehi hota mera.** Intentionally Daya irritated Abhijeet. **Yaar mail?**

 **Haan haan. Kar raha hoon.** Abhijeet sent that required file in Daya's mail ID while talking over phone. **Mila?** He asked.

 **Yes Boss.** Daya grinned as if his buddy was watching him from other side of phone. **Bye.** **Good night. Kal milte hain.**

Abhijeet also bid him bye and wished good night.

He nodded his head in disappointment and after arranging the papers in right manner threw himself on bed with a sooth in his heart… as he was sure… guilt was not the only way to escape from any big loss or bitter memory. Sometimes accepting the outcome can give so much peace which is unable by avoiding that era.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

 _Lastly the end… this boring piece has finished! Main hi thak gayi ise likhte likhte :P_

 **..**

 **..**

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	17. Chapter 17

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Guest:** dear… thanks for liking my attempt. Oh this writer is also crazy for mainly Abhijeet and Duo :) Choice same same. It's really nice. Hope we will meet again :)

 **Disha:** aain! Genius? Kise keh rahe ho aap beta? (confusingly scratching head) Umm… mujhe toh koi dikhai nehi de raha idhar :P

Aare aare mujhe apna guru bhi bana liye kab aap! Achha! Then Di is waiting for treat beta ;)

Toh apko shikhna hain likhna?

 _Aao shikhaun tumhe likhne ka fanda_

 _Hain nehi asan yeh mushkil dhanda!_

Ok… lekin beta iska raaz bahat bada aur gehra hota hain ;) (kafi darawna bhi) Pahele aap zaldi se apna ek account bana lo idhar. Then join me in PM… I will obviously love to eat your chotu sa brain and suggest you some good teacher's name ;)

Thank you beta for liking this one. TC

 **Minimicky:** thank you new emerging talent for your support.

Well, I have to say you something. I had started to read your ongoing piece. But I'm not comfortable with that phase of life i.e. school life memory. So later I had skipped it. Sorry. But I must say, you have a nice binding capability. Keep writing and I hope, in future you will try something different. I will be there in regular basis to irritate you in your fb box ;) Keep writing you too and thanks once again :) TC

 **Luv duo nd purvi:** dear thank you for liking it. It was just a mere story not any criminal case, isn't it? That's why I skipped law and order detailing as I felt it will be unnecessary dragging beyond the base plot. Thnx :)

 **FantasticMAGGI02:** absolutely nothing to mind jee. My readers are always free to place their feedback anything related to story :)

Dear I never watched Rajnithi :P Even I can't remember Singham 1 also :P Yah but more than 10 times I have strolled its part 2, only for Daya sir :D

Whatever, this is not any movie inspired story. Liquor Barren ki zaroorat nehi dear, mere apne state me aise kuch siyasati namuna hain… they r enough ;)

Aur story real life inspired hi hota hain nah? Except episodic continuation, all of my stories… till now, are inspired from any real life or incident :)

Your brief reviews are asset for me. Hope we will meet further though I am not comfortable with romantic stuffs :P and may be you are not with Duo dose :(

 **DIXA:** Fan! OML! Let me blush ;) Haa haa haha :D

Dear boring toh hain to some extent. January me start ki thi likhna, aab jaa ke finish hua hain lastly :P Aur usse bhi jada, review koi karte nehi. Zaroor achha nehi lagta hoga, isi liye nah? Haan kuch din main irregular thi. Phir baad me I updated regularly. Phir bhi halat waysa ke waysa hi rahe gaya. Lekin main adha finished bhi chor nehi sakti thi ise, so somehow I dragged myself to my laptop and typed its ending trail :( Apko achha laga yeh story itna? Thank you. :)

Hmm… trying to back soon, in fact very soon ;)

 **Masooma:** thank you dear a big :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** wah! Apke baaton se main inspired ho rahi hoon. Soch rahi hoon ki aab reporter ki job dhundu ;) Hee hee.

Beta, Uday-Rajan ka pakdhe jana main thora silent kar di. Mujhe laga isse aur jada drag kiya jata agar political parts toh story ka basic maza nehi rehta. Main focus hi hat jata. Isi liye main bahat sara kanooni process detailing kiye bina chor gayi :P

Thank you for loving it.

Umm… another Abhijeet sir centric! Beta marwaoge kya! Yahi koi padh nehi raha tha… phir se aur ek! Nehi beta, right now I have postponed my next Abhijeet centric :( Next time I'll come with Duo dose :) Let me give final touch in my upcoming story :) Hope see you soon beta. Love u. TC

 **Shikha:** is it! Thank you very much for liking this one :)

Please… I am not great dear… I am feeling really embarrassed. FF is full of multitalented creators; I'm nothing in front of them. I am not that much creative at all :P

Phir bhi keep supporting like this :)

 **Artanish:** superhit ka pata nehi, but I will come with another story for sure ;) thank you dear for liking it this much… that's all I can say :) TC

 **SGJ:** new reviewer in this writer's den. Welcome dear :) Thank you for your time

 **Abhijeeteye:** mane ta ki! Itni jaidi! Kothay! (amar Mirakkel r moto bolte ichhe hochhe kothaaaaayyyyy) Hi hi! ;)

16 chapters… ufff…. I am feeling drained out after finishing it lastly. Let me take a deep breath dear :)

Chalo, dil toh khush hua apka :)

Dear dhamake ka pata nehi, but sure I'll be back with Duo ;)

Aare main magician kab ban gayi! Haa haa… dear your sweet review :D TC you too. Hmm… Aab toh 4th June ka intezaar :D Woo… I'm so excited

 **Guest:** obviously I know this rule dear. I am well aware of it. But it's the FW, who included this controversial matter in their basic theme :O Yah you can say, after that adoption episode they never raised this issue further. But it becomes a part of this history creating show, isn't it? And we are very ordinary writers as well as Fan of this show. Sometimes we… precisely I, use this adopted child issue in my story… balancing my plot. We have nothing to do dear, the controversy is created by FW's creative brains :P Thank you

 **AS Anjaana:** beta thank you for your strong support though it was for some limited specific chapters :) It helped me a lot :)

 **GD:** oho dear, I didn't understand that Goga Chacha part only. I took your words in wrong way (couldn't understand actually), either it was so much easy to change Daya sir's disguise. Isn't it? Achha choro, story finish, confusion bhi khatam.

Your words never reach at me as criticism my dear friend. It's always come to me as guiding path :D which you know very well :)

But it's very wrong…. This ghubru jawan Pallot is wishing for grams of this few month's tiny Fish's pituitary gland! Hidden talent! Gosh! Machli has no talent at all dear, hidden kahan se ayega! :O Skill! Machli is suffocating, again jumping into water :P

Aain! Gift? Woh bhi big wala? Kya keh rahe ho kuch samajh nehi aa raha. Machli bhaga…. Ramadan ke baad phir se ek dhashu plot le kar aap prakat ho jana FF pe, mujhe uska jada intezaar rahega dost… yeh eating brain ka dhamki aur salute mar ke nervous aur embarrass dono hi na karo aise :D

Hawww…. Meri story aur khane ki ek bhi zikar nehi, aise ho sakta bhala! Apko toh pata hain, Machli ki weakness hain khana, apke bhai ke tarha ;) Haa ha haha

Achha! Chalo kisi ko toh achha laga political parts aur other characters. Mera itne dino ka news channel addiction thora bahat kaam toh aaya :)

Phir se! Yaar nehi. Kya classical, masterpiece laga ke rakhe ho :O Machli is feeling very much uneasy :P Aab counting ki bhi exam! Hmm… Fish ko 0 se 9 tak ginti aati hain, aur uss hisab se Pallot se aab tak Fish ko 4 stories me aisa sabashi mila yaad aa rahi hain ;)

Thank you with an ear to ear toothy grin for all your guidance :D TC

 **Rapunzel:** thank you beta :)

A special Thanks to my dear yaar, **SD** …. As you showed me the right path at a very crucial turn of this story :D Best of luck for your rest exam

..

..

Now some of you readers' query…. regarding political big boss's arrest.

 _I had showed that, ruling party was trying for a long time to prove innocence of their two important leaders Rajan and Uday as they had to maintain fair clean image before election._

 _They utilized their powers in all means to give name the whole matter as opposition's conspiracy. Even they gave statement as policemen behind the investigation of Murder Case, the Chief Investigating Officer; Abhijeet sir took bribe from conspirators of present Govt, running in state._

 _But police tried their best, dug out the actual matter behind the massacre done by Tejas and gathered all proofs against those accused politicians._

 _Lastly court took decision after its initial procedure for further investigation against those two big names. That's why warrant had declared and police arrested the leader duo._

 _I skipped some minute detailing of legal procedures as I felt this is not a crime story._

 _Hope now confusions will be shorted out._

So now it's the time to bid you all bye.

Thank you silent readers for peeping into this story (kabhi kabhi ek-adh word likhne ki koshish bhi kiya karo aap sab review pe, as a guest hi do shabd daal do… writer ko apka demand yah opinion warna samajh kayse ayega?)

Stay happy and healthy

Tack care all

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
